Far From Perfect
by Rose1990
Summary: Sequal to Not So Prefect.  Mitchie and Shane relationship face more problems and sercrets.  She learns people are far from prefect.  Can they work through it?  Can their love overcome anything?   Description may change
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**This is the sequel to Not So Prefect. **

**Mitchie POV **

It's been two months since the end of Camp Rock and Shane went on tour. I missed him like crazy even though we talked three times or more everyday since. Caitlyn and I were excited because the boys were going to be in New Jersey this weekend, so we were going to see them.

But I was nervous because Shane called and told me his family who live a few hours away from me wanted to meet me and asked if I wanted to spend the weekend with him and them. Before I could make an excuse why I couldn't he told me he already asked my mother who gave him permission. So here I am in my room packing my things with Caitlyn.

"I have nothing to wear," I complained and threw my jeans in the pile of clothes I made on the ground trying to find something you'd wear to meet your boyfriends parents. Shane was going to be here in less than two hours and I had nothing ready.

"Relax you have tons of nice clothes to wear" Caitlyn started to organize my pile of clothes.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked worried.

"They will love you like Shane does," Caitlyn reassured me.

"I just don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"It won't be that bad, Caitlyn said. "Do you remember when Nate met my parents?"

**Flashback**

**Caitlyn POV**

**Last November**

Nate and I had been dating since the end of camp. You could say that we are kind of serious in the way that my parents especially my father wanted to meet him. I was nervous because he was the first guy I brought home to meet my parents. Nate agreed to come over for dinner. I wanted tonight to be perfect and for my parents to like him because Nate means a lot to me. After changing about five times, I settled on a simple blue dress and black flats. I looked at my clock and saw that he was going to be here in a few minutes.

I ran downstairs to my parents, "Mom, dad Nate is going to be here soon."

"Okay we are ready." My father came out in his cop uniform where his gun was visible.

"Dad come on you promise you me you wouldn't do anything."

"I'm not," I pointed to his uniform and gun

"Just a precaution."

'Great as if I wasn't nervous enough,' I thought. I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," I called out.

My eyes widened and I tried to beat him to the door. My father opened the door and saw a nervous Nate with Shane and Mitchie behind him. I knew he was getting ready at Mitchie's and by the look of it, Shane and Mitchie probably dragged him to my door step.

"See you later," Shane said and grabbed Mitchie's arm and ran.

Nate stood there with flowers shaking.

"Good evening Mr. Gellar. Caitlyn you look nice."

"Thank you," I said and my father cleared his throat. Nate froze.

"Here, these are for you," he was so nervous he handed flowers to my father instead of me with his shaky hand.

"Oh gosh you shouldn't have, my father said and walked inside. I opened the door wider and motioned him to come in.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," I told him and gave him a hug.

"You must be Nate," my mother shook his hand, "you're right Caitlyn he is a cutie.

"Mom," I was embarrassed. Nate blushed.

"Why don't we go eat?" my father directed us to the dining room. I saw Nate's eyes widen when he saw that my dad was wearing a gun. I grabbed his sweaty hand and led him to the dining room.

Through out the whole dinner Nate was nervous and jumpy. He stuttered every time my mother or father asked a question and couldn't escape my father's gaze which too was making me nervous. He even dropped his drink on himself when my father integrated him about his pervious relationships and his intentions with me. The evening couldn't end soon enough and he left with his stained pants.

After Nate left my father hugged me and laugh.

"Thanks for making him uncomfortable," I told him.

"I'm surprised that boy lasted that long. I honestly thought he was going to bolt when I flashed my gun."

I looked at him, "Oh daddy," I nodded my head.

"Don't worry any guy to survived the first meeting with me is definitely a keeper in my books," my father winked at me.

I was so happy that my father approved, "Thank you," I hugged him and ran up stairs to call Mitchie.

**End of Flashback**

**Mitchie POV**

"Poor Nate. He came straight here and looked as if he saw a ghost, " Caitlyn and I laughed.

"And plus you will have Jason and Nate there too," Caitlyn added. I nodded. Shane had invited the guys and Caitlyn too but she wasn't going.

"I wishes you'd come," I pouted.

"Me too. But my parents "need" me to go with them to our family reunion," Caitlyn complained. "But I am coming to the concert on Sunday at least."

"True."

Pretty soon we finished packing my things and I heard the door bell. My eyes lit up and I ran down the stair and opened the door.

I smiled as I saw Shane standing there. He looked more handsome than ever. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him; he still had his curly hair which I loved. My heart fluttered at his sight.

"Mitchie," Shane said with a smile. I couldn't resist myself and I jumped in his arms and he caught me. I pulled him into a kiss, something I've wanted since I last saw him.

"I've missed you," I told him.

"I missed you too," he said and pulled me into another kiss which I gladly accepted.

**Please Review! 5 Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Sorry I have not updated in so long. School started for me and it's been crazy. I promise to update again this weekend and my other story. This chapter is for the reader who had reviewed and had helped me with the new characters, ****dizprincess77**** and ****.****.**

**Shane POV**

I was so excited; I was on my way to pick up Mitchie. I couldn't wait to see her; those eyes, that smile. I was even more excited because I get the chance to spend the next couple of days with her. I was bringing her home to meet my family. It wasn't like I had a choice, my mother was dying to meet the girl who changed the Shane Grey.

My heart raced as I parked in front of Mitchie's house. I got out of my car with a big smile and hurried to the door. I rang the door bell and heard footsteps behind the door and knew it was Mitchie. A second later my smile widened as Mitchie appeared in front of me. She flashed me a smile that I loved.

"Mitchie," I said with a smile. She jumped into my arms. I held onto her tight, glad that was in my arms again. She instantly pulled me into a kiss and I kissed her back hungrily. Se pulled back and I connected my head with hers.

"I've missed you," she told me.

"I missed you too," I said and pulled her into another kiss.

Not long after we loaded her bag in my car and I watched her hug Caitlyn goodbye. Caitlyn waved at me and I returned the gesture.

"See you guys later," she called out as we drove off. Once we were on the highway I couldn't keep my excitement in.

"I can't believe it's been two months," I grabbed her hand and held it while a drove, "Talking to you on the phone doesn't justify."

"I agree," she smiled back.

We were on the road for a while and nearing my family's home. I looked over at Mitchie who I noticed had gone quiet; she was staring out of her window. Her foot was tapping and her hands were fidgeting. I took hold of one of her hands and she tried to give me a smile but I could read the nervousness in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry," I said and cupped her face with my hand. She nodded and continued to look out of her window with a tight grip on my hand. I had to keep myself from laughing at how worried she was about nothing. Her hand became sweatier as I parked the car in the drive way of the house.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded yes and got out of the car.

**Mitchie POV **

When I stepped out I got a better look at the house.

My eyes widened, "You live here?" I asked amazed. The house looked at least five times bigger than mine, maybe more. The house had an enormous porch that stretched out to the back where there was a lake and a dock. The house itself had light and neutral bricks with brown shutter; it was like something you would only see in the movies.

"Yes, it's one of them. My parents wanted something on the smaller scale." He held my bag and walked ahead.

'He had more than one house?' I thought, 'This was smaller scale to him.'

Too be honest, I was a little intimidated by everything Shane had. Of course he had everything he wanted; he had money unlike me who had to work for two week to just enough money for a pair of shoes. And all the gifts he spoils me with while he is off touring doesn't help but makes me feel like an outsider in his world. He thought nothing of his lifestyle or thought he still was an average joe like myself. I've never discussed any of this with Shane, how his fame and money makes me feel because I always thought I was over reacting a bit when I should be thankful I someone who I love and loves me back.

I followed close behind him, "Are Nate and Jason here yet?" I asked happily and hoping they were indeed here already.

"No, they are coming up a little later," he answered.

'Great,' I thought. I was hoping seeing them would ease my nervousness since Caitlyn wasn't here. We stood in front of the door and Shane rang the doorbell before grabbing my hand. A lady; his mother I assumed, answered the door. She looked to be in her mid to late forties and had dark eyes and wavy hair. Now I knew where Shane gets his looks from.

"Hi mom," Shane said as we entered. I watched as he hugged her who had a big loving smile. When they pulled away, I noticed other people behind them who Shane went to go and greet. He hugged an older man, his father and two girls who could be close to my age. After this little reunion Shane took his place beside me with his hand on the small of my back.

"This is the famous Mitchie Torres," Shane introduced me. "Mitchie this is my mother Elena Grey."

I was immediately pulled into a hug, "Welcome. It's so great to finally meet you. My son won't stop talking about you." She gave me the same loving smile and I smiled back. 'This won't be so bad after all,' I thought.

"It's nice to meet you too. You have a lovely home," I replied and she nodded her head in appreciation.

Shane than pointed to the older man, "And this is my father Joseph Grey."

We shook hands, "Hello," he said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I told him.

"And these two are my younger sisters, Isis," she waved. She had dark brown hair with highlights, green eyes, and a nice smile.

"And Sara," Sara had reddish hair most likely dyed and eyes like Shane's. She hugged me and I was a bit taken back.

"Sorry, it's so great to meet you," she said. I smiled at her excitement and Shane smiled at us glad that we were getting along.

"Why don't we all go in the living room and talk? I just made some tea and biscuits," Mrs. Grey suggested. Shane held my hand as we made our way. Along the way I noticed many pictures of Shane and his sisters on the walls and giggled at his baby pictures while Shane blushed a bit, clearly embarrassed.

We all sat down and Isis handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank You," I said and she looked at me surprised.

She turned to Shane, "I like her already," and Sara laughed getting comfortable on the sofa right next to me. She was very cheerful I could tell.

"So Mitchie, are you still in school?" Mr. Grey asked.

I nodded yes, "Yes, I'll be graduating from high school this year."

"Me too," Sara said and clapped her hands in delight.

"Shane tells us you have a beautiful voice. You sing right?" Mrs. Grey commented and asked.

I tried to hide my blush, "Yes, I do sing."

"And she writes her own songs too. They are awesome," Shane added.

"Well then, I would love to hear one sometime," Mrs. Grey said and took a sip from her cup.

I smiled; "Sure," I was starting to feel more comfortable now. I took a bite out of a biscuit, they were amazing.

"These are excellent. Is that cinnamon I taste?" I asked Mrs. Grey.

She looked impressed, "Yes there is. My little secret ingredient."

"My mother is a cook and owes her own catering company," I told her, "I help her out a lot in the kitchen. Been around it all my life."

Mrs. Grey nodded in approval and was interested in what I was saying.

"What does your father do?" Mr. Grey asked.

"He owns a hardware store," I answered.

"So you are not famous or anything?" Isis asked.

"No."

Isis patted Shane's back, "Big brother is growing up." I looked confused. Isis explained, "Sorry, it's just the last few girlfriends Shane brought home since he became famous were higher ended girls."

I felt sub conscious. I looked around, and saw I was under dressed compared to them wearing my black skinny pants and a white top with ruffles.

"Don't worry; you are way better than them. Your different; polite and not snobby," Isis said and smiled. After we talked a little more, Mr. Grey suggested that I get settle with my things in the room I was going to be staying.

'I was going to sleep here," I thought as the family led me to their basement that looked like it could pass for an apartment.

"I hope you don't mind staying down here?" Mrs. Grey asked worried.

"No, this is so amazing," I said looking around. The bed was three times bigger than mine, there was a forty-two inch flat screen set up. Two dressers lined the walls with a full length mirror on the door to what appeared to be a wall in closet and the bedroom had its own master bathroom.

Soon we hear the door bell; it was Nate and Jason.

"Hey boys," Mr. Grey greeted. They waved and I went to hug them along with Isis and Sara. I noticed that Isis and Jason held on a little longer and his face seemed different when he hugged her. Once they pulled away they didn't break their eye contact; it was like they were in there own little world. Did they have a thing for each other? I was going to have to ask Jason later.

"Sorry we were late, someone wanted to come last minute," Nate rolled his eyes and looked at me like he was sorry. I became nervous again when she walked in. Someone I hoped I could avoid, Kate. What was she doing here? Shane sensed my tension and squeezed by hand to calm me.

"Kate it's so good to see you," Mrs. Grey said and hugged her. Kate flashed me a smile.

Everything was going so well but I spoke too soon.

**I hope you enjoyed. What should happen in he next chapter? **

**Please Review! I need at least 6 or more. Last chapter I was disappointed. The story had over one hundred hits and only 4 reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disaclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Sorry I have not updated in so long. School is crazy. I am literally in school from 8 am -10 pm plus night school. I'll try to write more. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Shane POV **

'Why was Kate here,' I thought. I noticed Mitchie was still a bit tensed.

"Don't worry," I reminded her and kissed her temple to show her that she was safe. She seemed to calm down a bit.

"I hope you don't mind?" Kate asked.

'I do mind,' I thought but said, "No, I don't mind," and gave her a small smile. I looked over at Nate and Jason who both looked sorry. I had told them I just wanted them here so Mitchie would feel comfortable.

My mother escorted Kate to the living room with everyone. But I stayed with Mitchie behind with Nate and Jason.

"Sorry, she forced us to bring her," Jason said as soon as everyone was out of earshot.

I nodded in understanding. When Kate wanted something she won't take no for an answer. "I just don't want her to ruin this weekend. It means a lot to me and I want to make Mitchie comfortable."

Mitchie placed her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm fine," I looked at her unsure, "The past is the past right?"

"Right," I said and held her hand while we made our way over to the dining room where my mother was sitting everyone at the table for dinner.

"Mitchie and Shane, why don't you sit here," my mother pointed to two empty seats right in front of Kate.

**Mitchie POV **

'Great,' I thought as I took my seat beside Shane, 'this is awkward,' I looked at Kate; she smiled at me which I tried to return. I didn't want to show her my nervousness. For some reason I had a bad feeling about why she was here. She had something up her sleeve, but what? I looked around the table; Nate was on the other side of Shane, Jason and Isis sat on my other side. Sara was sitting beside Kate in front of Nate with Mr. and Mrs. Grey at the head. I smiled slightly when I saw how close Jason and Isis together and Jason had rosie cheek and looked nervous and a bit frustrated. The two of them were talking in hush voices so I could not here what was being said. Mrs. Grey came back from the kitchen with dinner; chicken.

"I hope everyone enjoys and hope Mitchie is not to critical on my cooking," she joked and we gave a small laugh.

"Everything looks amazing," I commented.

"Thank You," Mrs. Grey said. Kate coughed and I swore I heard 'suck up' under her breath. I looked at her who wore an innocent look on her face. I was trying hard not to glare at her.

We started eating our meal and were silent for a few minutes before Mr. Grey started a conversation, "So Kate, how do you like tour?"

"I love it. I'm having the time of my life. Everyone has been great."

"I hope the boys are taking care of you," my father said.

"They are, your son is such a gentleman," she smiled at Shane.

"So Mitchie, have you seen the show yet?" he asked me.

I nodded no, "This weekend is my first. It's also my best friend Caitlyn's too," I added.

"Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend right?" he asked.

Nate blushed, "Yes, she's awesome."

"What a lucky lady," Mrs. Grey said, "I can't wait to meet her. Speaking of girlfriends, Jason do you have anyone special?"

Jason got more nervous, his hands were shaking like he didn't know how to answer. I felt bad and decided to help him out.

"This food is amazing Mrs. Grey," I said changing the subject, "Shane was right, you are a fabulous cook."

"Why thank you Mitchie. I'm glad you like it." The girlfriend conversation was dropped and everyone was engaged in their own discussions around the table. Sara was talking up a storm to Kate, while Nate and Shane were discussing the baseball game. I peeked a glance over at Jason and Isis and they were quiet and not paying any attention to the others.

'Time for coffee and desert," Shane's mother announced.

Before Mrs. Grey could get up, Isis interrupted her.

"We'll get it," and she dragged Jason with her to the kitchen.

Shane leaned over and whispered to me, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, this was nice," I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand. After a few minutes Jason and Isis were not back yet.

"What's taking them so long?" Mrs. Grey wondered and began to stand.

"Let me," I offered, "It's the least I can do for inviting me over for the weekend."

I got up and headed to the kitchen where I saw that Isis and Jason were still in there what looked to be an argument of some sort. I stood near the entrance so they wouldn't see me.

"We made a deal," I heard Isis tell Jason.

Jason sighed, "I know but I don't think it's the right time."

"What do you mean not the right time? We are together and everyone deserves to know. Please let's just tell them," Isis begged.

"Not yet."

"I hate lying to everyone and all the sneaking around all this time." Isis said.

"I know you do, but I don't know how Shane will react to me dating his sister. Knowing him it's not going to be pretty," Jason said.

"I don't care. It's not Shane's life, it's mine. And plus does this really have to do with Shane?" she asked frustrated with tear evident in her voice.

Jason sighed again and shook his head stressed. Isis started to form tears in her eyes and I decided to step in.

"Hey guys. I was just checking on you. Everyone's waiting for dessert," I said as if I heard nothing a couple of minutes ago.

"Okay," Isis and wiped her face before she grabbed the pot of coffee and headed out avoiding any eye contact with Jason.

Jason leaned against the sink. I placed my arm around his shoulder, "It's going to be okay," I told him.

He looked at me, "You heard?" I nodded. "Great," he said annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell," I said. Jason nodded in thanks. "Come on we should get back with the dessert."

We carried out the dessert and poured the coffee. We settled back into our seats and Isis was still avoiding Jason like he wasn't there. Shane stretched his arm around me and winked. I blushed when he kissed my hand and settled it on the table holding it. Isis looked on with sadness in her eyes. She wished Jason would do that too.

Later that night everyone was getting ready for bed in their own rooms and to my 'enjoyment,' Kate was sleeping in Sara's room which as beside Shane's room. But I wasn't going to let it bug me; I trusted Shane. Plus, Shane was sharing his room with Nate and Jason.

While settling in, I found a photo album and settled in my bed opening it up to the first page. I laughed at the pictures as they were baby pictures of Shane. I continued to flip through it until I heard a knock on the door.

'Mitchie?" it was Isis.

I opened up the door and let her in, "Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure. No problem."

"Thank You," she sat on my bed and I joined her. 'Sorry if I disturbed you."

'Not at all. I was actually looking through this album I found," I pointed to the opened album and Isis laughed at the page. We were quiet for a minute or so. "So what can I help you with?"

"Jason mentioned to me that you know," I looked at her with a guilty face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I put my nose in your business…"

"No," she stopped me, "I'm actually glad someone knows. I finally have someone to talk too," she smiled.

"I kind suspected it earlier today when then guys came," I told her.

"Were we that obvious?"

"I don't know. I just know that look you had on your face because I have the same look when I'm with your brother. And the way Jason looks at you reminds of the way Shane looks at me."

She nodded, "I missed him."

"So how long have you two been together?" I asked.

"About a year," she replied looking down.

"What? A year," my eyes widened. I couldn't believe Jason was with a girl for a year now without any of us knowing. He surly did know how to keep a secret. I just realized how little I knew about him and I felt bad. "It's pretty serious then."

Isis nodded head, she wasn't mad by my reaction, "I know. That's what we were arguing about in the kitchen. We said we were ready to tell then he changes his mind using Shane as an excuse. I know Shane acts before he thinks but it's not about him,"

"True," I nodded my head in agreement.

Isis sighed, "I like Jason a lot. I don't know what to do. It's killing me. I don't think I can keep it up longer."

'Don't give up, Jason is a great guy," I sat closer to her and put my arm around her, "I know it's tough but maybe he's scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Well, when I first started to date Shane, he didn't want us to go public to protect me. He was afraid that with him being a pop star people would give me a hard time," I explained.

"What made him change his mind?" she asked.

"I talked to him. Told him that no matter what I was going to stay by him and didn't care what others thought. All that mattered was us, not them." Isis nodded like she understood.

'Thank You," she hugged me, "You are such a great friend."

"Friends really?" I asked surprised.

'Yes really. You're cool and I'm glad my brother found you," we hugged again and I smiled.

We were interrupted by a knock, "Come in," we said in unison and laughed. Shane appeared at the door dressed for bed in his white wife beater and sweat pants.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Girl talk," Isis replied.

"About what? Me?" he gave us a grin. He had a big ego.

"Do you really want to know. We would be more than glad to go in detail," I said.

Shane gave us a look of horror, "No, enough said."

"Good," I said.

Isis got up, "Well I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight," she hugged me and gave Shane a kiss on the cheek. Once the door was closed, Shane gave me a smile and jumped on my bed throwing me down. I laughed and rubbed his shaggy hair.

"Hi," I giggled. He was too adorable for words.

"Hi, It's been too long since I saw you," he pouted.

"It's been an hour," I told him. He just looked at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He leaned down and kissed me and I instantly kissed back. I felt him lightly biting my lip and I opened up more letting him explore my mouth. We were soon engaged in a hot make out session until I pulled away and he rested his face in my neck.

"We should stop. I don't want people to walk in on us," I said trying to catch my breath.

He pouted again. "Maybe you should go. I don't want you to get in trouble."

'I want to stay right here." He held me tight, "I am going to kill Nate and Jason." I laughed. "They kept arguing and Jason snores louder than a motorcycle. Impossible to sleep," he closed his eyes trying to sleep with me in his arms.

'Shane. Go," I poked him.

"You're mean," he complained but got up. I followed suited and led him out. Before I could close the door he stopped it and kissed me, "Goodnight."

I smiled, "Goodnight," and with that he left.

I laid in bed and thought about everything that happened with me meeting Shane's parents, Kate coming unexpectedly and Jason's secret. I fell asleep thinking about how the rest of the weekend was going to play out.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Sorry for the late update. Trying to juggle 12 college courses, a job, and physical therpy. But I do have some of the next chapter written out. **

**Shane POV **

I was on my way back to my room when I noticed Kate leaning against the wall beside my door obviously waiting for me.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked her. I looked at what she was wearing; just one of my shirts, my favorite vintage Beatles shirt that Mitchie bought for me. It bugged me that Kate was wearing it.

'Note to self, wash shirt twice,' I thought.

"Yes, but I spilled something on my nightgown and was wondering if I could borrow one of your shirts to sleep in," she smiled shyly.

"Well you are already wearing one of them," I told her. She stood there and twirled her hair flirtatiously around her finger. She even smirked when I looked at her bare legs but in honesty thought they were hot legs but they did nothing for me.

"Why don't we go and sneak in the kitchen like we used to do when we were kids," Kate suggested.

"No thanks, I'm tired. Plus the guys are waiting for me," I started to open the door but she stood in front on it very close to me.

"Come on Shane. You used to be so fun," she played with my hair.

I placed her arms by her side, "Well I am a changed person. I am with a girl I am head over heels for. I told you once before, I'm not interested. So if you would excuse me I want to go and get some sleep." I pushed my way passed Kate and into my room.

**Isis POV **

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and Jason was the only one up.

"Good Morning," I said quietly.

"Morning," he mumbled not bothering to turn around. Instead he poured himself a cup of coffee.

We were silent as I poured milk into my cereal and he sipped his coffee. I thought about what Mitchie said last night about talking to him as I ate at the table.

'Should I talk to him now?' I thought. It was too early to start an argument but I wanted to work things out before it was too late. Jason placed his empty mug into the sink and started to leave.

"How long are you going to avoid me for?" I asked. Jason paused and looked at me.

'Depends. Are you going to freak out?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I wasn't freaking out. I'm just so frustrated with this, with us," I answered pointing between us, "I don't know what to do."

"Glad to know how you really feel," Jason huffed and turned around and walked out.

"Are you going to walk away every time things get hard; when they are not going your way?" I talked a little louder for him to hear me.

Jason hurried back in, "Why should I stay?" he asked standing right in front of me, "We clearly are on different pages," he sounded cold.

Don't you care about me at all?" I asked hurt. To me, he seemed to be giving up.

"I do care," he answered, "you know that."

"Then why are you pushing me away? What are you scared of?"

"I am not scared of anything," and with that he walked out.

Around lunch time everyone was helping preparing for a grill out back. Mitchie and I were making macaroni and potato salads. I was quiet thinking about my relationship status with Jason. Were we broken up? We were together? I didn't really know and I doubted he knew to. I was beyond confused right now

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked after a while.

"Not really," I replied, "I talked to Jason this morning."

"And what happened?" Mitchie asked.

"He just pushed me farther away. I'm so confused I don't know if we are still together," I sighed. "Maybe being apart is the best thing. We are totally different and want different things." I felt tears starting to form; I didn't want to give up. But a relationship takes to people; two effort. And if I was the only one wanting to make it work it would never work out.

Mitchie placed her arms around my shoulder, "Don't give up. I'm sure Jason will come around." I sighed and Mitchie picked up her finished potato salad and headed outside.

**Mitchie POV **

I felt bad for Isis and I wanted to help her out because I knew how she was feeling. I saw Jason talking with Nate and Shane.

I walked over to them, "I need Jason for a minute," I told them. "I need to speak with you," I whispered to Jason and we walked away.

"What do you need me for?" he asked.

"Please talk to Isis, she's a mess," I told him. He sighed. "Jason don't ignore it. You two need to fix it."

"How?" he asked and sat on the step.

"You know how. You know want she wants." I sat down beside him.

"It's too early," he argued.

"A year Jason. You two have been together for a year. It's more that a fling. This is real you can't just push it to the side," I reasoned. "I know you care for her and she cars for you too."

"She is the first "girlfriend" I have had. I first girl I'm serious about," he admitted, "I scared. I don't want to mess it up. I don't know how to do this."

"Yes you do. And you have been doing a pretty good job if she is still with you after all this time. She's not going to leave."

Jason nodded, "I don't want to lose her with the business and all. I know what it can do."

"I promise everything will be fine. Look at me and Shane and Caitlyn and Nate. We have our problems. But we work through them." Jason nodded. "Now go tell her the truth and make up." I pushed Jason towards the door before he could argue with me. He turned and I knew what he was going to ask.

"In the kitchen," I answered with a smile and watched him walk further in.

**Jason POV **

I walked into the kitchen and saw Isis stirring something from on the stove.

"Is," I called out and she jumped a bit.

"What?" she blushed and continued stirring.

"You were right about what you said this morning," she stopped to listen, "I am scared, really scared to lose you because of my business, the paparazzi, all the hate. I'm afraid you will think it's not worth it and leave."

Isis came up and cupped my face in her hands, "No relationship is a walk on the park. All of them have obstacles and this is ours," I rubbed her arms, "I don't care. Everyone can say what they want but I am not leaving. I'm in this with you because you are worth it; all the struggles, all the fights, I wouldn't trade it for anything Jason."

I smiled and connected my forehead with hers. I felt a bit guilty now, I should have been straight up with her but now a weight was lifted off and I was happy. She did care about me and that was all I needed to know.

**Mitchie POV **

I walked back to Shane with a big smile on my face.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"I'm great," I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist. Kate came up to us and I felt Shane pull me in closer.

"I was thinking we should take out the boat later Shane," Kate said directly to Shane like I wasn't even there, "It's such a beautiful day."

"That's a great idea," Shane turned to me, "Would you care for a small boat ride later my lady?" Kate glared at me.

"Sure I love too. I never have been on a boat before besides the canoe."

"Not surprised poor girl," Kate muttered.

"We can ask your sisters, Nate and Jason if they want to come, it would be a fun afternoon," I suggested.

Shane nodded, "Sure, but you know I wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us," he whispered to me causing me to blush.

"Shane," Mrs. Grey called out, "Can you go and get the hamburger buns in the kitchen for me?"

"Sure," Shane answered and left but not before he kissed my cheek.

"It wasn't long after when we all heard Shane scream, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

'Oh no,' I thought. I realized that Jason and Isis were probably still in the kitchen.

**Please Review**

**I will try to hurry along to the Smitchie problems. A minor one will be coming up then a bigger one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Shane POV **

I walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe my eyes. Jason and my sister were in a middle of a make out session. I was speechless and thought it was a joke. But they didn't notice me standing there.

Once I found my voice I said, more like screamed the first thing that came to my mind, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

They both jumped back away for each other. Isis was avoiding eye contact trying to comb out her hair while Jason looked like a deer in headlights. Mitchie and everyone came in to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Grey asked looking at the three of us. Isis looked at Jason who nodded his head.

Isis grabbed a hold of his hand and stepped forward, "Jason and I are going out. We're a couple."

"Oh, I'm so happy," Mrs. Grey clapped her hands in delight. She went over to hug both of them.

'NO," I burst out. I was seeing red.

"Shane calm down. You're going to pop a vein or something," I felt Mitchie's hand on my shoulder. I saw Jason smile at Mitchie and give her two thumbs up. She rubbed my back, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I complained like a little kid. Mitchie was trying to hold in her giggles, "Jason of all people is dating my baby sister."

"Shane, she is only a year younger than you."

"Not helping," he said crossing his arms, "She's not dating him and that's final."

"You can't break them up," she said.

"Watch. It's new. Once Isis gets to know him better she'll run."

'I doubt that," Mitchie told me.

'Why?" I asked. Mitchie looked like she knew something that I didn't.

"Because we have been together for a year now," Isis answered and stood beside Mitchie placing an arm around her.

"What?" I yelled in disbelief to Isis, "A year."

"You heard right brother," Isis answered with a smirk. She was enjoying my little tantrum.

"You kept this," I pointed to Jason, "a secret." Isis nodded. "Mom are you going to take this?"

"Shane, be happy for your sister," Mr. Grey said.

I turned to Mitchie and pointed, "You knew?"

Mitchie nodded, "Since yesterday."

I pouted, "But you tell me everything. I thought you were on my side." Mitchie laughed and gave me a kiss and a hug.

"Now go congratulate Jason," she demanded. Isis nodded in agreement.

'No," I said standing my ground.

"Yes you are," Mitchie said.

"I'm not," The next thing I knew the girls had my arms and dragging me over to Jason who was talking to Nate.

"Jason," Mitchie said, "Shane would like to say something to you," Mitchie said. Nate and Jason wore amused expressions on their faces ass Mitchie ordered me around like I do to everyone else.

"Shane," Mitchie warned. I sighed.

"Jason if you hurt my sister in any way, I'll kill you," I threatened.

"I am going to take that as an approval," Jason said and hugged me. The girls forced my arms around him which looked like an awkward hug. Everyone laughed.

**Mitchie POV **

After lunch, I was getting ready for our boat trip. I was going through my clothes and couldn't find anything to wear. I heard a knock and saw Isis at the door.

"Hey, I thought you could use this," Isis handed me a pink one piece bathing suit. She was wearing a red bikini with shorts.

"Thanks," I said. Isis sat on my bed as I went to the bathroom to change.

"Thank you for everything with me and Jason and calming Shane," she called out. We laughed.

"It was nothing," I said coming out dressed in the bathing suit, "And Shane was well… acting like Shane." We laughed again and walked out to meet the others.

Soon I was walking down the dock behind everyone else holding Shane's hand.

He whispered in my ear, "Did you really have to wear that?"

"Why?" I was becoming self conscience as I looked at Kate, Sara, and Isis who all were dressed in bikinis while I was in a pink suit.

"Because you look amazing," he grinned and gave me a quick kiss, "and I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

I blushed and he laughed.

"So where is this boat," I asked him.

"We are taking the small family boat, no big deal. It's just around the corner," we turned and in front of us was a boat but not a small one in my books. It was more like yacht.

"Small boat?" I asked. 'What was a big boat,' I thought to myself. Again I was feeling like the little poor girl. But I brushed it to the side.

Shane helped me on. Once the guys got the boat going he led me to a spot where we were alone. We were silent as we sat alone but it was a comfortable silence. I leaned against Shane's chest who wrapped his arms tighter around me. I smiled. I love our alone time because we don't get it often. I felt him kiss my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How I love my life right now. I have a great family, the best of friends, and the prefect boyfriend," I answered and giggled as he kissed me. He tucked his head in my neck and me reached behind and caress his hair.

"Are you having fun this weekend? Was it as horrible as you thought?" he asked.

I thought about it. Besides Kate showing up, it was bad at all. "No, I am having a great time. Your family is wonderful."

"Good," he replied, "Because they like you very much. My mother told me not to hurt you or she will hurt me," he joked.

I instantly thought back at this summer. My happy smile slowly turned into a sad one. Shane sensed my mood.

"Sorry," he said referring to the summer drama.

'It's okay. I already forgave you remember?" I said.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that you aren't over it," he revealed. Sadly, it was somewhat true. Though I forgave him, it was something I couldn't forget. But I loved him no matter what.

I turned and took his face in my hands, "I love you. I know I may say otherwise but the truth is it will always be you. We all have things we regret and we need to learn to more on."

Shane and I leaned in and kissed. Soon I felt him suck on my lip and I let him in and we were making out. His hands were exploring my body as I felt them rub against my sides. We were really into each other forgetting there were others on the boat.

'Whoa, don't need to see that," we heard. I looked to see Nate covering his eyes. I pushed Shane back who groaned in returned.

"What's so important?" Shane asked annoyed that we were interrupted.

"We were talking and wondering if we're going out for dinner tonight?" Nate asked.

'Fine, whatever," Shane answered annoyed with that and Nate left. Shane tried to kiss me but I could get into it.

'Moment over," I said pushing him off and standing up.

"Mitchie," he whined and I helped him to his feet. I giggled and started to walk off only to be pulled back.

"You're such a tease," he said.

I grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

We got back to the house and everyone was off to get ready. I was in my room when Shane came with a box.

"Where are we eating?" I asked Shane as I looked for something to wear.

"A little place we use to go all the time," he answered.

"Here I bought you something," he placed the box in front of me. I looked at him with a questionable look.

"What? I can't buy my girlfriend something?" he asked.

I just looked at him. He knew how I felt with him wasting money on me and was a little annoyed that he never listens. I opened the box and in it was a beautiful green dress. It went a little above the knee with a cringe in front with a sheer look. It must have been expensive.

I looked at him uneasy, "How much was this?"

He waved it off, 'Don't worry. It's yours and now you have something to wear." I didn't say anything. He kissed my head my left me to dress.

I got dress and looked in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, it was stunning but it wasn't me. I felt uncomfortable in it like I was a different person. I sighed. I didn't have anything to wear and I wanted to look decent for dinner. So I grabbed my purse and left my room.

"Mitchie you look amazing," Isis and Sara complemented me. They too were wearing dresses.

"Whatever. I bet you feel like a million bucks don't you," Kate said full of sarcasm.

I looked and didn't like everyone looking at me. I shook a bit when Shane came behind me and kissed me.

"You look amazing," he said. He was dressed up in a suit coat alongside with Nate and Jason.

"Thank You," I said. He escorted me out to his car and we were off. In the car were me Shane, Nate, and Kate. While Jason took Isis and Sara.

We parked out front. The 'small' restaurant looked really high class. I hoped I had enough money to pay.

Kate saw my face, "Sorry to disappoint. No MacDonald's," she looked at me up and down, "like you need it."

"Kate," Nate came to my defense while I remained quiet. We got out and waited for Jason before we entered. I was right. It was a very pricy and elegant restaurant; one way out of my league.

"Don't get use to it," Kate said and smirked. She was started to get to me so I tried my best to ignore her. I flipped through the menu and my eyes widened. The prices were unbelievable; One hundred for a plate of pasta.

Shane saw my face, "You okay?" he whispered asked.

"I can't afford this," I told him embarrassed.

"Don't worry. It's on me," he said showing me his wallet. I settled back in my chair and looked at the rich people. Talk about being out of place.

"What's wrong Mitchie; don't see any grub you're used to on the menu?" Kate asked. Shane gave her a look and held me hand.

"Kate enough," Shane warned.

Kate ignored him, "I bet you can't afford anything. How much did you say you make again?" I remained silent. "I bet it feels good to have a boyfriend to buy you everything," she taunted. I felt tears coming. "Are you going to cry?"

"Kate enough," Shane warned again. She got to me. I pulled back my chair and Shane tried to grab me but I forced my arms away and left.

"Kate," I heard Isis say when I hurried away from the table, "that was rude."

I leaned against the wall once I got outside and hung my head as the tears came. I saw I pair of feet in front and didn't have to look up to know who it was. Shane hugged me but I didn't hug back.

"Don't listen to her," he said, "She doesn't know what she is saying."

I pulled back and saw a hurt look flash across Shane's face, "She does. I don't belong here."

"Yes you do. With me," Shane said.

"That is not what I meant," I told him and then everything came out, "Do you know what it is like for me to be here where it is clearly out of my price range; do be in a house that is too expensive for me to look at? To watch you spend all this money," I pointed to the dress, "knowing I could never afford it. It is very intimidating."

Shane looked at me confused, "If this has to do with the food, I told you.."

I cut him off, "You'll pay for me. I know but I don't want you to."

"We can discuss this later," he tried to lead me back inside but I nodded.

"I can't go back in. You are not listening," I stepped out of his reach.

"Mitch," he called but I turned my teary face away and started to run leaving Shane calling behind me. I didn't turn back.

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Please review. At least five**.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Thank you to the reviewers who caught my mistake from last chapter. **

**Shane POV **

I called after Mitchie repeatedly as she ran from me. I didn't know what to do. Run after her? But then what? I had no idea of what just happened with Mitchie's outburst. Did she really think I was showing off my money? Why hadn't she talked to me about this before; about money? I didn't think it was an issue but I was wrong. I continued to stare down the street with all this running through my head and angry with the whole situation. I straightened myself out and walked back in to our table where everyone was murmuring most likely trying to make sense of what happened with Mitchie. Everyone was throwing glares at Kate which I couldn't blame them. She started this whole thing and didn't know when to quit it. As soon as everyone saw me sit down, it was silent.

"Where's Mitchie?" Isis asked worried.

I took a menu, "I don't know," I answered not looking at her or at anyone for that matter even though I felt all their eyes on me. I flipped through the menu but decided I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to be there especially with Kate there. It took everything not to give it to her but we in a highly publicized place. I grabbed my car keys and excused myself.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know. I not hungry anymore," and with that I left and drove off and headed home hoping Mitchie was there.

**Mitchie POV **

I ran a couple of blocks before I stopped and took a cab the rest of the way to the Grey's. I felt awkward going there alone but I had no where else. I opened the door and was greeted by the warm smile of Mrs. Grey.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

I had to think quickly on the spot. I didn't want to tell her the truth or else I would have felt bad, "I was feeling so well so I came back. I didn't want to ruin everyone's dinner."

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go rest. I am pretty sure it will past."

"Okay dear," she said and I walked down to the guestroom. I had a good look at myself in the mirror; it was a horrific sight. My hair was a mess and I had a tear stained face. I ran my hand down the dress and unzipped it and placed it neatly back in the box before heading to take another shower. A warm shower always calmed me down.

After I dressed in my sweats, I grabbed my diary because I needed someone to talk too. It was times like these I was glad that I had Caitlyn to talk too but she wasn't here and I saw it was pretty late to call her so my diary was the next best thing to vent out everything. Soon I heard the front door open upstairs and a pair of footsteps and I had a pretty good idea who had arrived even though I prayed it wasn't.

**Shane POV**

I got home and bumped into my mother, "Come home early to check on Mitchie?" she asked me. 'So she was here,' I thought. "She came not to long ago told me she wasn't feeling so well," she added.

"Ya, I did. I'm going to go see her," I said and made my way downstairs.

**Mitchie POV **

I was still in my room working a new song I had started a few days ago when I heard footsteps stop in front of my door. The person hesitated before they knocked.

"Mitchie," Shane called out, "Open up."

I tried not to move in hopes that he would just leave. I was too embarrassed to see him right now.

"I know you are in there," he knocked again a little harder, "Mitchie come on. I'll stay be this door until you open up even if that means I have to stay here all night." I could hear him against the wall and sighed. I didn't want to do this now but I couldn't have him out there all night. I got out of bed and opened the door to see Shane sitting on the floor. He just looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking which scared me a little. I kept the door open as he walked in a shut it. I sat on the bed and played with my hands.

"What was that back there?" he asked confused. I wished I hadn't said anything. I want to pretend I never said anything at all.

"Nothing; just forget it," I told him.

"No," he replied a little forcefully, "I am not going to drop it until you talk to me," I continued to play with my hands, "When as money been an issue with us?"

"Well it was bound to happen some time," I told him.

"Does it?" he questioned me.

"Shane, I'm sorry that I feel like this but can you blame me. We are from two totally different worlds; you are this big star and can get anything and have everything with the snap of your fingers. Meanwhile, I barely get by."

"So now I'm a spoiled brat?" he asked frustrated.

"No, I'm saying is, to me it seems that you show off a little. I know you don't mean to do it. But I hate when you shower me with things," I pointed to the box, "and refer to things as little and nothing when you clearly know I can't afford any of this ever in my life. It is like you are throwing this lifestyle in my face. I don't need you for your money and all this fancy stuff. I felt so embarrass tonight at the restaurant because I couldn't even afford a simple coke."

Shane looked at me bewildered, "Sorry for wanting to spoil my girlfriend a bit. Sorry that my life is not as simple and plain as yours."

What he said and the way he said it hurt me, "Fine, maybe I should just leave you to your high horse and live my plain life," I snapped back. Why was he getting angry? I was telling him how I was feeling and he thinks I am attacking him.

"Maybe you should," he turned and was about to walk out.

"Shane," he turned and I gave the box to him, "You forgot your dress."

He took it and slammed my door. I sat on my bed and cried.

The next morning I woke up with sore eyes and looked at the clock to see it was nine in the morning. I laid in bed for a bit debating whether I should leave or not as tonight was the concert. I got out and dressed before I made my way to the kitchen to see that everyone was up except for Shane to my relief.

"Good morning Mitchie," Mrs. Grey greeted.

"Good morning," I replied. I looked around and tried to avoid Kate who had a look of satisfaction on her face and sat next to Nate who gave me a small smile, silently asking me if I was alright. I nodded my head and tried to concentrate on my breakfast. A few minutes later I heard Shane enter the kitchen behind me.

"Good morning honey," Mrs. Grey said with Shane mumbling a quick good morning to everyone except me. He came over and sat in the last available seat which was beside me. He sat down and started to eat completely ignoring me like I wasn't there. Isis must have seen the major tension between us and started a conversation.

"So Mitchie, I was thinking we can go out later and get outfits to wear tonight," she suggested.

I shrugged my shoulder, "Maybe, I may leave a little early," I heard Shane drop his fork but I didn't look at him, "I remember I have an assignment due for school," I lied but she knew better.

"But tonight is going to be fun. You have to come. I am sure you can get caught up tomorrow," Isis replied. Today was the last before I had to return home and felt sad that it was ending with a fight with Shane. I could feel his gaze on me to the point I was uncomfortable.

I got up from my seat, "Everything is still up in the air," I walked out.

I was in the guest room and looked around. I started to pull out my packing bag when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. Nate appeared at the door and saw my bag.

"You leaving?" he asked.

"I think it would be for the best. I've embarrassed myself enough from last night and I don't think Shane wants me around right now for basically trashing him."

"We want you around. We're not mad. Please stay, the concert is tonight," I smiled sadly at Nate, "Here, I'll make you a deal. You stay for the concert and enjoy it with Caitlyn and if you still want to leave I will personally drive you to the station afterwards."

I thought about it, "Okay, deal."

Nate sighed in relief, "Great. Isis is going shopping for tonight you should go."

I nodded, "I'll be right up," and with that Nate left.

**NATE POV **

I walked up from talking with Mitchie and saw Shane sitting on the staircase by the front door. He looked miserable and looked at me as I approached him, "She's staying," I informed him.

He nodded his head gratefully, "Thanks Nate," he looked down at his hands. Shane had sent me to talk to Mitchie because he desperately wanted her to stay but was afraid to tell her himself.

Mitchie appeared with Isis arms linked and walked to the front door. She was avoiding Shane's gaze who in turn was trying hard not to gaze at her but failed.

"See you later," was all she said but to who I don't know and left with Isis. Shane looked sadly as the door closed.

I sat next to him, "Apologize to her. Tell her you are sorry for getting mad."

"I'm not mad," he said, "I guess I was taken back about how she felt. I blame myself and thought about it. How could I be so blind?"

"Don't blame yourself. Just back off a bit," I advised him. That is why me and Caitlyn will never have this problem I thought, because I was an average joe around her money aside.

Shane nodded, "I feel that I need to pick one or the other. I don't know what to do. If I continue, I'm afraid she will leave me and if I leave this behind she'll leave because she deserves better."

"You are blind. Mitchie loves you for you; not money and fame. If you are seriously thinking she is with you to get spoiled you don't know her. She just wants Shane, not the Shane Grey," I could tell he was thinking hard about it and that is where I left him.

**SHANE POV**

I sat there after Nate left and thought about our talk and about what I had to do. The more I thought about it, the more it became clearer. I couldn't believe I actually had to think about it for more than a minute. I got up and went to my room.

**MITCHIE POV **

A few hours and three shopping bags later, I was in my room putting my outfit for tonight together. Instead of shopping in the classier stores, I took Isis to "lower class" stores and she loved it. She had told me she had never been to this store and she went wild. She bought so much stuff and even a top for me tonight as a thank you even though I told her not to.

As I placed out the top, a black tank with this glitter design and a pair of skinny jeans I bought, there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was Isis showing me her new dress she loved and freaked when it came up to ten dollars. I opened the door and was surprised to see Shane standing there. I took a good look at him and he looked somewhat different. Instead of wearing designer clothes he was just in a pair of sweat pants and a plain t shirt.

"Shane?" He walked passed me and started to pace.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and acting like a jerk. Last night, I wasn't mad at you just shocked I guess that I was making you feel all that when I never meant to do that. And it got me thinking what I really wanted, what I need," he stood in front of me and looked me in the eyes, "Yes the fame and money is nice to have but I can live without it. It was important to me since you came into my life," he held both of my hands.

"Shane," I started to say but he cut me off.

"I tried to think of my life without you and I hated every minute of it. I need you, to hear your voice, to touch you, to sniff your hair as creepy as that sounds," I giggled, "to see that smile, and to look you in the eyes and tell you that I love you. You are my survival."

I started to have tears in my eyes and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and he caressed my cheek after we pulled back.

"I've made a decision. I'll leave everything if it means you'll stay with me. Just say the word Mitchie," Shane said.

I just looked at him shocked.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Last chapter was a disappointment. Let me know what you thought.**

**I had an idea; I was thinking after the next chapter, I may skip to Thanksgiving or Christmas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. **

**Mitchie POV**

"What?" I asked Shane.

"I'll leave everything for you Mitch," he said.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you to leave everything for me."

"Mitchie..." he started to say.

"No, listen," I grabbed his face in my hands so he was looking at me, "I love you. I'm not going to leave you because this is your life. Trust me; it will take a lot more than this for me to walk away. I just want you to be Shane the normal guy from camp, not Mr. Pop star with me."

Shane smiled, "Rock star," I smiled and kissed him. It took him no time to kiss me back passionately.

After our make out session we were laying in each others arms on the bed. We were silent for a while; just resting. My head was on his chest and I heard his heart beat and felt his steady breath. I would have thought he was asleep, if he wasn't his hand through my hair. I missed being in his arms and couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I thought about what he was going go to do for me; what he was willing to give up for me. I started to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just imagining if you really left everything," I answered.

"And how is it funny?"

"Do you know how chaotic it would have been? Do you know how many fans would hunt me down for taking you? It would be the end of the world as we know it."

"There is one problem though," I adjusted myself so I could look at him; 'You already have taken me." I blushed and rubbed my face in his chest. He laughed, "But I meant it when I said I'll leave everything for you. All you have to do is say so, okay?"

"I could never be that selfish," I told him. He hugged me closer before he lifted my chin and gave me a sweet kiss.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shane groaned. I started to get up to answer but instead Shane pulled me back down to him, "I got this," he said. "What do you want!" he yelled.

"Shane," I said giggling at his sudden outburst. The door opened and Nate appeared.

"Hey Nate," I said.

"I guess you two worked out," he said. I nodded still cuddled up to Shane.

"Good. I was sent to tell you that we were leaving for the arena pretty soon so start getting ready."

I looked at the time; we had been there for almost three hours.

"Thanks Nate," Shane said and Nate left. I loosened Shane's grip around me much to his displeasure.

"Up, we need to get ready."

"I don't mind getting ready here," he winked.

I forced him up and walked him to my door, "I'll see you soon." I started to close the door but Shane blocked it and kissed me before getting ready himself.

After everyone got ready we left for the arena. I couldn't wait because firstly, Caitlyn was going to meet us there and lastly, this was my first Connect three concert. We had just arrived and already fans were lined up by the backstage doors with camera hoping to meet the guys.

"You ready?" he asked. I grabbed his waiting arm and he helped me out of the car. The crowds screams grew louder and camera flashes surrounded us. Shane waved with Nate and Jason never letting go of my hand. Eventually he had to in order to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. I watched as he talked and even hugged some of them and it made me so happy to watch him what he loves to do.

After the autographs, Shane and I went to his dressing room. He sat on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and played with the hair at the back of his head which he loves when I do that.

"Shouldn't you be warming up or something," I asked.

"Ya, soon," we cuddled more. We were so lost in each other we didn't hear the door open.

"Okay lovebirds, none of that," I heard a familiar voice and saw Caitlyn standing by the door holding Nate's hand.

"Caitlyn," I got up and hugged her.

She was taken back, "Wow, you would have thought we haven't sween each other is months," she joked and hugged me back.

"Sorry, I just miss you." Caitlyn went and hugged Shane too.

A crew member showed up, "Sorry to interrupt but the guys are needed.

"Okay," Shane said. Nate hugged Caitlyn while Shane hugged me.

"Good luck," I told him.

'Don't need it because you are here," he said and kissed my forehead and then left with Nate. As soon the door closed I started talking a million words a minute. I didn't know where to start, Kate, Jason's relationship, the fight. I had missed her so much; I really needed her this weekend and was so glad she was here.

Caitlyn grabbed my shoulders, "Calm down, I don't understand what you're saying."

I sat down on the sofa. I told her about Kate showing up and Caitlyn was ready to jump her. She was very defensive of me; something I love about her. I then continued with happier news about Jason and Isis.

"What?" she asked shocked, "Jason?"

"Our Jason," I nodded my head at all her questions. Jason was like our 'girlfriend' and brother to us.

"What a little slugger," she said, "Is she any good for him?" she asked. We were also protected of innocent Jason and never wanted to see him hurt.

I nodded my head yes, "She's awesome. You'll love her."

"So anything else happen?" I shook my head no and became very quite but Caitlyn read right through me.

"Mitchie?"

"It's nothing really," I told her, "I may have had a little break down the other night."

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Caitlyn said worried.

"It's pretty stupid. I let my insecurities get in the way and Kate pushed me to the edge and me and Shane fought and I think we broke up and…" I rambled on.

"Slow down," Caitlyn said.

"I don't know. I don't why and burst out on Shane and accused him of being spoiled and a show off because he has money and I don't. I guess I'm jealous of him knowing I can never have all this. Anyways, we said things I think we didn't mean and broke up," Caitlyn hugged me, "But we made up this morning. He even was considering leaving the fame and fortune behind just to be with me."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I loved him and this wasn't going to break us."

Good," Caitlyn said. My phone buzzed and saw that I had a text from Shane

'_On in 5,'_ it read.

"The guys are going to be on soon, we should go," I told her. We left and made our way to the side of the stage where the guys were prepping including Jason with Isis.

"Caitlyn," Jason said when we appeared beside them. The crowd in the arena could be heard, screaming for the boys.

"Jason," Caitlyn said and hugged him back.

"I guessing you heard?" Jason asked referring to the girlfriend.

Caitlyn nodded, "Mitchie filled me in."

I watched Jason signal Isis to come over, " Is, this my one on my best friends Caitlyn Gellar. Caitlyn, this is Isis."

"It's nice to meet you," Caitlyn had to scream over the crowd.

"Same here."

The lights turned off signaling the start of the show and we wished the guys luck before the three of us went to our seats. Kate came out and the crowd cheered except the three of us. She played a set before retuning backstage for the guys to come on. About ten minutes later, music started and the band started to play LA Baby. The guys appeared and we went wild.

**L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(She's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY**

Driving Down the Highway Where  
California breeze in my hair  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!  
YEAH, YEAH!

Out on Your Vacation Baby,  
That's my destination, see you there  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!  
YEAH! YEAH!

Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!

The two of us tonight  
We can make it last forever  
We're in the neon lights  
It's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
The stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city  
Where Dreams Are Made of,  
Where Dreams Are Made of,

Dinner and a movie  
One on one the night is ours  
I'm on my way  
Yeah Yeah!_**[3x]**_**  
We can do whatever  
You can pick a place  
And tell me what to say!  
Yeah Yeah!**_**[3x]**_****

Here we GO!  
So now let's GO!  
You gotta, GO! GO!  
Bring it on!

The two of us tonight  
We can make it last forever  
We're in the neon lights  
It's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
The stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city  
Where dreams are made of, where dream are made of

L.A, L.A, BABY  
(Shes a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(Youre my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(Shes a)  
L.A, L.A,

It's the TWO of Us Tonight

We can make it last forever  
We're in the neon lights  
It's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time  
The stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city

Where Dreams Are Made of, YEAH  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah  
(oh, oh, oh)  
Where Dreams Are Made of, Come on  
Where Dreams Are Made of 

We danced in our seats to their song. I looked over and saw that Caitlyn and Isis were really getting along almost as if they had known each other for years. I turned my attention back to the stage.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Shane asked to only be answered by screaming, "It is great to play at home in front of family, friends, and fans. Especially our biggest fans." Shane spotted me and winked, "So we wrote this next song this past summer for a few special people in our lives, to tell them that we are their biggest fans.

**I never thought I would  
But I did it  
I never thought I could  
I did it like that  
I did it like this  
I did like everybody knows  
That we  
Got something real, shawty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up everybody knows  
But you  
Here it goes**

'cause i never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see.  
playing back the moments,  
now i'm starting to believe  
that you could be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,  
baby, i'm your biggest fan.  
(ooooh)

every time you smile for me,  
it takes me awhile to pull myself back  
'cause you're all that  
& i just had to let you know,  
that i'm.. screaming out in the crowd for you.  
i can't be too loud,cause i don't care, i let 'em all stare.  
i just want everyone to know the truth,  
it's only you.

i never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)  
i'm playing back the moments,  
now i'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
that you could be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,  
baby, i'm your biggest fan.

showed up & you looked so classy.  
it made me think twice 'bout the way i was acting.  
you were there from the start of it all.  
like a dream came to life, now i'm left in awe.  
stars shine but your light is the brightest,  
love flies but your love is the highest.  
you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,  
a summer like no other, you are our Camp Rock babies.

Me and Caitlyn laughed at the guys rapping and sang along to the rest of the song.****

no, i never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)  
i'm playing back the moments,  
& i'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
that you could be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,  
baby, i'm your biggest fan.  
(ooooh)  
baby, i'm your biggest fan.  
(ooooh)  
'cause you can be at the show & know everyone  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
and i may not know where we are but i know who i am,  
baby, i'm your biggest fan.

The rest of the concert flew by; it the best one I ever been to. I didn't want it to end because I was having an awesome time with my friends and the end of the concert meant the end of me weekend with Shane and won't see him till Thanksgiving. But I not going to worry about that right this minute. After the guys said goodbye and left stage we made our way to them. The guys backs were turned to us so we came up with a plan to surprise them. We each ran to our guy and jumped onto their backs which slightly startled them.

"Hey," Shane said wrapping his arms around my waist. He was very sweaty; his hair was a mess and his shirt was soaked, "So what did you think?"

"I thought the lead singer was pretty hot. He kept staring I think he likes me; I should go find him," I joked pretending to pull away.

"Well then, I may just have to beat him up for looking at my girl," he teased and kissed me.

I tried to break free from him, "Seriously Shane you are all sweaty and stink."

He pouted, "Awww…I love you too."

He set me free and we all helped the guys get their things to leave.

We all headed back to Shane's house including Caitlyn who was going to sleep over so she could say goodbye to the guys the next day. We spent the night watching movies, telling jokes, and just being normal teenagers. Luckily Kate didn't join us because she wanted to go see her family so that was a bonus. But I had a blast and wished this moment would last forever because I didn't want to say goodbye.

Morning came to fast no one dared to say anything during breakfast for we all were too sad to start a conversation knowing we only had a hour or so left. I headed back to the guest room to gather my things when I saw we were leaving soon. As I zipped up my bag I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"All packed?" Shane asked. I nodded. I didn't want to say anything afraid I was going to cry.

I felt him kiss my hair, "Please don't be upset."

"Sorry. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too. But this is not goodbye. Before you know it, it is going to be Thanksgiving," he said.

I sighed sadly and turned around to give him a big hug.

"Mitchie, the cab is here," I saw Caitlyn at the door. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Shane took my hand and we walked outside to join the others. I wished Shane could have driven me but they too were leaving soon on their tour bus.

I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Grey goodbye, "Feel free to come any time, okay?" I nodded.

I hugged Isis and Sara my two new friends, "Call when you get home," Isis said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I told her. We had planned to meet up and hang out Caitlyn included.

"Take care of him," I said to Nate while hugging him.

"I will but I will call when he get all Shane," I laughed.

I hugged Jason while Caitlyn and Nate said goodbye. I saw Shane standing beside the cab looking down at his feet. I could tell he was sad. I walked over and he opened his arms for a hug.

"Call me please when you get home or else I am going to go crazy," he said.

"Of course," I said and we kissed goodbye.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said back before I got in the cab with Caitlyn. As it pulled out I looked back at Shane till I couldn't see him anymore.

**Please Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Songs used are LA Baby by Jonas Brothers and I am your biggest fan by Nick Jonas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK **

**Sorry for not updating in a while. For so reason I was writing chapters for later on in the story because I have all these ideas and didn't want to lose them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you will review. **

**Mitchie POV**

It was Thanksgiving and I was so excited. Mom had invited everyone over; Caitlyn and her family, Shane and the guys, and even Shane's family who she wanted to meet and of course some of my relatives. I had gotten close with Shane's family, especially Isis while the boys were away. The three of us; Caitlyn, and Isis, and I often hung out, going shopping, going to the movies, and even having sleepovers which included web cam chats with our boyfriends.

I was thankful for Isis as she help me out a lot. You see, it is not easy having your boyfriend away all the time especially if he is a pop star, with many tabloid stories and pictures appearing on TV and magazines. I tend to ignore them but one particular caught my eye. It was of Shane and Kate hugging with the story mentioning then finding romance while on tour. I confronted him on the phone and he said nothing happened. I believed him and apologized. He said he thought I was sexy when I got "territorial" and jealous. I blushed and he chuckled more knowing the effect he had on me.

My thoughts were interrupted with the door bell ringing, "I'll get it," I called out. I opened the door to see the Grey family.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Mrs. Grey said and pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back and hugged everyone as they made their way in leaving me with Shane.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Shane kissed me.

"I've missed you," I hugged him. We walked in hand in hand to the living room where everyone was chatting.

My baby cousin Jack ran to us, "Mitchie, Mitchie."

"What?" I knelt down.

"Come play with me?" he asked showing me his toy cars.

I was about to answer when Shane answered, "I'll play with you. I love toy cars." Jack eyes lit up because someone wanted to play with him. Jack grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him over to where he had everything set up. Meanwhile, I went to the kitchen to see my mother and Mrs. Grey who were hitting it off. After the table was set and the food was laid out, my mother had me gather everyone for dinner.

"Time to eat," mostly everyone made their way to the dining room and I stood back and smiled as I watched Shane and Jack on the floor playing with his toy cars and monster trucks. I laughed a little. Shane was getting really into it making truck sounds slamming them into my cousins little cars. I couldn't help but think that he was great with children before I interrupted their play.

"Okay guys, time to eat," I told them.

Jack groaned, "Awww…five more minutes."

"You can play later," I told him. He got up from the ground and ran to eat quickly.

I helped Shane up, "That was fun," he said, "I haven't played those in years." I smiled and kissed him, "Not that I don't mind, but what was that for?" he asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"I'm just so happy. You looked cute playing with Jack."

"He's a cool kid," Shane said. We stood there hugging each other, "I got a surprise for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked getting a little excited.

"Later. I'm not telling you now."

"Mitchie, Shane. Are you two coming?" my mother called out.

"Let's go," Shane led me to the dining room where everyone was already passing around the food. We sat with Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Isis, and Sara. We talked, laughed and ate. I kept thinking about my surprise. As if Shane read my mind he whispered, "After dinner," he squeezed my hand he was holding under the table. I moved my hand into his lap causing him to choke on his drink a little and looked at me surprised.

After dinner and dessert Shane and I snuck to my room. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

"Finally, alone," he said in between kisses. "You were killing me at dinner."

"Mission accomplished," I smiled running my hands through his hair as he attacked my neck.

"We better get back before people realize we're missing and come up here," I said holding back a moan when I felt him bite a bit.

"Wait. Your gift," he handed me a jewelry box.

"Shane," I warned.

"Before you start. I have a good reason."

I sat on my bed and opened the box. Lying in the box was a ring, nothing too fancy. It was covered in coloured jewels. I looked at him.

"It's a promise ring," Shane explained sitting next to me, "I wanted you to have it. Almost like placing my mark. It's a promise that I will love you forever and will definitely marry you someday." I looked at him then at the ring speechless and he continued, "If you want, you can wear it or not if you are not comfortable with it."

I shook my head no, "I want to."

Shane face lit up and placed the ring on my finger and kissed it before he kissed me, 'To seal the deal."

I grabbed him and kissed him, "I love you."

Shane smiled, "My stomach always did flips when you tell me that." He connected his head with mine, "You're mine. Nothing is going to change that."

"I like the sound of that," I said. We made out for a few minutes before heading downstairs."

"Where were you two?" Caitlyn asked smirking.

I rounded my eyes, "We didn't do anything."

"Sure," Caitlyn teased.

"Whatever," I said. I saw that mostly everyone already left as we joined Nate, Jason, and Isis outside and just hung out like normal teens.

Time really does fly by when you are having a great time because before I knew it; it was the time that we all dreaded. It was time for the guys to leave so they could make it for their next concert.

**Caitlyn POV **

I hugged Nate goodbye. I didn't want to let go. We hadn't had a lot of alone time since camp but I couldn't complain about anything because everything was good between us together and a part.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I told him.

"I miss you already," he said back looking deeply into my eyes. I giggled at his intense stare and he leaned in and kissed me. "I love you," he blurted out and I looked at him shocked.

He looked back eyes widened and a bit uncomfortable and shocked to what he said. Nate wasn't someone who was too open about his feelings. I was too quiet clearly still processing what he said.

Nate looked a bit embarrassed, "Well, this is awkward," he said a bit disappointed and started to turn away.

I pulled him back and kissed him hard, "I love you too," I said and Nate smiled and kissed me again.

Isis POV

I was hugging Jason goodbye, "Be good," I told him.

Jason laughed, "Yes mom," which earned him a punch in the arm. We both laughed and he kissed my forehead. Shane can and purposely bumped into us; he still wasn't used to us. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about him," Jason said. I nodded and kissed him. We pulled back and connected our heads and I started to cry.

"Don't cry," he wiped my tears.

"I can't help it. I wish you didn't have to go," I said.

"I will call and email you so much, it will feel like I never left."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Jason reassured me.

Mitchie POV

I walked Shane out front to say goodbye. We stopped in front of his car and held hands. He brought both hands to his mouth and kissed them.

He sighed, "I hate to leave you."

I nodded, "It sucks but it means our time together is even more special."

He kissed me on the lips, "You're amazing. Have I told you I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice," I teased and he kissed me. We heard footsteps to see the others coming from the backyard.

Shane sighed sadly again and hugged me tight, "No matter what I love you and remember I am one phone call away."

I nodded and we kissed again like it was our last. What was saying goodbye always so hard? We had some it enough times but still hurts. We broken apart and I went to say goodbye to Nate and Jason, while Shane said bye to Caitlyn and Isis. Once the goodbyes were over the guys got in Shane's car and drove off leaving us girls behind. We stayed out on the street till the car was not visible.

We were walking back into my house all sad, "Don't worry," Isis said, "We will see them very soon, Christmas is just in a few weeks, the guys will come and everything will be okay."

We all agreed. It was just a few weeks nothing major would happen right?

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not know Camp Rock**

**Shane POV **

It been about two weeks since I last saw Mitchie and missed her like crazy. I was backstage in my dressing room sitting staring at a picture of Mitchie smiling getting ready for our sound check. I was lost in thought when Nate came in talking on the phone.

"I love you too," I looked over at him when he said that trying to suppress a laugh; who would ever thought to hear Nate mutter those words. But I wasn't going to give him a hard time with it because on the other hand who would have thought Shane Gray would become a hopeless romantic with a girl he would die with out.

"Bye, talk to you later," Nate finished his call and sat beside me happy.

"I'm guessing that was Caitlyn," I said. Nate nodded clearly thinking about her.

"Have you seen Jason?" I asked.

"Last I saw him, he was talking to Isis," Nate answered.

"Man, they got us bad," I commented.

"Amen to that," Nate replied.

"But I wouldn't change a thing," I said smiling. We heard a knock on the door and one of the crew members came in.

"Hey Shane. Mr. Bosworth sent me to get you for a quick meeting."

"Okay," I said confused, "Just me? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," the crew member said.

"Okay," I got up, "See you later," I said to Nate.

I walked to the room Mr. Bosworth set up as his office. I knocked on the door and saw Kate sitting with both our producers and Mr. Bosworth.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, we did. Please sit," Mr. Bosworth motioned to a chair. I looked confused as I sat.

"What is this about?" I asked, "I thought you needed to talk to just me."

"Well, I need to discussion this with the both of you, actually," Mr. Bosworth said.

"Okay."

"Our producers were chatting with Kate and myself on how her album will be released soon."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I have been informed by Kate that you two were very close," he said interested.

I looked at Kate and back, "Used to be. Not anymore."

"Are you two friends?" he asked me.

"No," I answered while Kate answered, "Yes."

"What Kate means is. We were best friends along time ago."

"I see."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked annoyed.

"Both parties agreed that publicity would be beneficial for the label and the release of the album and that is where you come along."

"How?"

"Well, sine you are "The Shane Grey" Hollywood's hot throb everyone agreed you two should be seen out in public together," Mr. Bosworth explained.

"I don't quite follow," I was more confused.

Kate clarified, "They want us to be an us," she grabbed and held my hand.

"Oh," I jumped up, "No."

"Shane," Kate started.

"I have a girlfriend I love very much. Mitchie, does that ring a bell," I said angrily at Mr. Bosworth.

"I knew you wouldn't agree," Mr. Bosworth said.

"Then why ask me?"

"You of all people know you need to make sacrifices in this business. That there are things you need to do that you don't want to."

I shook my head, "I want nothing to do with this."

Mr. Bosworth said, "All I ask is a few weeks till the album is released."

"A few weeks?" I walked to the door, "No".

"Shane, if you don't, you can say goodbye to the rest of the tour and possibility your contact with the label for not following label orders. Think about it."

I looked that all of them in disbelief before slamming the door and hurried to my dressing room. Once inside I ran my hands through my hair, what was I going to do?

I looked over and grabbed the picture I had of Mitchie and grabbed my phone. I needed to talk to her. I pressed the number one key and wanted a few moments before I heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Mitchie."

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Getting ready for your show?"

"We are waiting for sound check to start."

"That's good."

"What are you doing? How was school today?"

"Well school was horrible as usual with Tracy harassing me," she told me, "But it is all good now that you called." I could picture her blushing over the phone. This girl Tracy she was referring to was the queen of her school and a bully to Mitchie.

"You should have called me at school babe. You know how I hate it when people bug you?" I told her.

"Don't worry, Caitlyn dumped her milkshake on her," she giggled. Note to self thank Caitlyn later.

"I wish I was there for you," I told her sadly. I really did. I was her boyfriend I should be by her side defending her."

"I know, but you are there for me always," she said, "I miss you."

I sighed, "I miss you too."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said. I sunk into the sofa more with the picture of Mitchie in my hand.

"Okay."

"I just had a meeting with my manger and producers and told me I had to do something I particular don't like and I know you wouldn't like either."

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"It involves Kate," I said and I heard Mitchie inhale deeply at her name, "they want us to go public."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"They want us together for the publicity for her album that is coming out in a few weeks," I explained. I waited for her to say something but she didn't say anything at all which scared me, "Mitchie?"

"I'm still here, just thinking," she said quietly, "What did you say?"

"I said no, but they are pressuring me. They threatened to stop the tour and Connect Three's contract."

"Can't they get someone else?" she asked. By the sound of her voice I could tell that she was upset.

"I doubt that they would consider it. They know me and Kate had a thing," I told her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Have you talked to Jason and Nate about this? It affects them too."

"No I haven't and I know it affects them too. I don't want to ruin it for them," I hated to admit it but I think I answered on what I should do and Mitchie knew too.

"What does this mean for us?" she asked.

"Nothing changes," I heard her sigh, "I love you, only you. I was told this thing is only for a few weeks okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. She definitely was upset.

"Mitch…"I started.

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine," she said.

'No you're not. I hate this upsets you."

"I said I was fine. Business is business," she said a little angry. She hates it when people push her.

"I promise to still call you; you'll never leave my mind."

"I know," she said. I closed my eyes hating that I had to do this.

"And please don't believe anything you read. It's not true. Promise?'

"Promise," she hesitated. I could tell she was crying a bit.

"Please don't cry," I whispered hating myself more.

"I have to go," she said sadly. Before I could say anything she hung up. Hearing the dial tone I threw the phone and sat there thinking. How could I do this? Why? Then I thought about my best friends, my family. I got up and walked out of my dressing room and found my manger and Kate.

"I'll do it," I said. Kate smiled.

Mr. Bosworth clapped his hands in delight, 'It's a done deal then. By tomorrow everyone will know and you two will be the hottest couple."

"Tomorrow?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. The sooner the better. You two will announce it at the concert tonight when she sings with you."

"What?" I asked.

"A duet with that song of yours, "Gotta Find You,'" he said.

"No." I said. "No way. That is my song for my girlfriend."

"Come on Shane. It's just to make it believable."

I just glared at her, "It's settled then," Mr. Bosworth said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to get to," he walked away and Kate went to get ready. I just stood there. How was I going to explain this?

Nate and Jason came up, "You okay?" Nate asked.

"I think I made a big mistake," I said leaving Nate and Jason looking confused.

**Please Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Thank You everyone who reviewed. Sorry I have not replied but I will start because I have more time now that exams are over. I had 7 exams for 12 college courses. But the stress is over for 3 weeks before I go back. Here is the next part I hope you enjoy and please review. It is very important to know what reader think and feel. **

**Shane POV **

"Come on, answer the phone," I paced back and forth backstage, Connect Three was due on stage any minute now for the concert. I was desperately trying to get a hold of Mitchie since sound check to tell her about the song.

"Shane you're on," a crew member said.

"Can we stall somehow?" I asked knowing the answer. Soon I found myself being dragged on stage and the crowd went wild chanting Connect Three's name.

"Let's get this show started," Nate said. We did our opening number and each song we did I got more nervous as I knew was coming. We had just finished World War Three and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My heart thumbed loudly and I had to move away from the microphone so it wouldn't catch the sound. I looked over at the sideline to see Mr. Bosworth and Kate getting ready.

'Here we go,' I thought and I turned my attention to the crowd.

"This next song is a special one for me and for the one care for deeply. Please welcome back to the stage Kate Wilson." Everyone clapped as Kate walked out and waved to the crowd standing close to me and grabbed my hand. I tried very hard not to slap it away and look over at Jason and Nate who looked on disapprovingly before starting the song.

**(Shane **_Kate _Both)

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

I tried to look into her eyes and hoped it convincing to the crowds. Kate smiled dreamily and joined in. **  
**  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
  
**Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah  
**  
_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
**_Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

She held my clammy hand as we sung. _  
_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

We ended staring into each others eyes.

The crowd screamed and cheered once the song was over. Before Kate left she hugged me and kissed my cheek. All the girls awed. She left and we played three more songs before I ran off staged and grabbed my phone.

"Excellent job Shane," Mr. Bosworth said but I just walked passed him not really wanting to talk. I slammed my dressing room door as I listened waited for an answer on the other end.

"Hello," I heard and sighed in relief.

"Mitchie," I said with a smile.

"Hi Shane," she said. "How was the concert?"

I inhaled embracing myself, "Mitchie there is something you should know."

"I know about you and Kate. It's all over TV. Her kissing your cheek," she said.

Damn reports, I thought. "I tried calling you before the concert to tell you."

"I figured with fifty-eight missed calls," she giggled a bit. I smiled more.

"Sorry, I really wanted to tell you."

"So the reporters are said you sung to her. What was this special song they had you sung for her?" she asked curious.

I tried to think of something but she was going to know one way or the other.

"It was the reason I called," I paused. "They had me do a duet with her with Gotta Find You." I waited for her to say something not nothing came out. I winced a silent Mitchie is worse than an angry Mitchie.

"Mitchie, you there?" I asked.

"Yes," she flat out said. "Why couldn't you pick another song?"

"They had me do it," I told her.

"Since when have you cared about what they want you to do?" she was angry.

"I didn't have a choice okay? Trust me I didn't want this."

She was breathing heavily, "That was our song Shane."

"I know."

"It's bad enough that I have to see you two on TV. But now our song?" she said.

I heard Connie in the background calling Mitchie for dinner, "I got to go."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. I love you," I said.

"Ya. Me too," she said before she hung up. I felt a little hurt that she didn't say I love you too back at me. But right now I didn't blame her.

**Mitchie POV **

It been a few weeks since Kate and Shane's "romance" and it was hard to ignore it when their faces were plastered all over magazine covers, TV screens, web sites, and they were a popular gossip topic at school. When Shane called, we would not talk about it and concentrate on us though it was a bit awkward to say the least. We sort of patched things with the song though I still was sad everything it came on the radio and even changed it on my phone to a different ring tone. He doesn't mention anything in his calls or emails to me about Kate and I do not ask; though at times, I wish I could come out and ask if the reports and the many rumors were true but I know better not to trust everything I read but they always made me think 'what if?'

It was a couple of days before Christmas and I couldn't wait for many reasons, but mainly to see Shane. I had missed him like crazy and couldn't wait to be with him. I was at the mall with Caitlyn and Isis finishing up on Christmas gifts. I had all the gifts except for one, Shane's. Why was it so difficult to buy for your boyfriend? Well men in general? I was always stumped when it came to Shane's gift because I didn't want anything cheesy and cheap or anything expensive. I wanted something of meaning that represented us.

"This is so frustrating," I complained to the girls as we stepped out of the fifth store that day and no gift.

"Don't worry," Caitlyn said, "It will come to you and you will know it when you see it."

"Caitlyn's right," Isis agreed and linked arms with me as we walked through the crowded halls with all the last minute shoppers.

"Easy for you to say," I told them, "You both have your boyfriend gifts."

It was true and they did not have a difficult time with it either. Isis got Jason a bird house and Caitlyn got Nate new set of golf clubs.

We decided to take a break and headed to a coffee shop to rest. We got our orders and made small chit chat until we saw Shane and Kate on the TV screen above us holding hands and posing for pictures.

"Is it me that only want to punk when I see those two together?" Caitlyn asked.

"Trust me your not," I told her.

"How are you holding up with it?" Isis asked sipping her coffee.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know what to believe. Shane doesn't talk about so I am left to read about them in the reports." Caitlyn and Isis looked at me with sympathy.

"I know my brother, he loves you. You don't have to worry about a thing," Isis told me. I nodded and continued to drink my coffee. After we all finished we continued with no luck until we were about to leave. I spotted it in a window and knew it was the prefect present.

**Shane POV **

"That's not it," I said to myself and crumbled up the paper and threw it in the overflowing trash bin. I sat on the tour bus on the way to the next concert. I was trying to write a song for Mitchie as her Christmas present. A song to show her that I loved her more than anything. I still felt bad for everything, going through a romance with Kate and using our song. I knew it wasn't easy for her to see our faces over everything, holding hands, hugging. Gladly, we didn't have to kiss fro anything and I intended to keep it that way.

I furiously scribbled out what I wrote and threw the paper to the growing pile. A heard a knock and Nate came in, "Wow, what happened here."

"Writer's block," I said concentrated on the song lyrics.

"What are you working on?" Nate asked me.

"A song for Mitchie," I answered tiredly.

Nate looked over at the crumbled paper, "Having trouble?" he asked sarcastically.

"What does it look like?" I asked with 'no kidding' look on my face.

"Come on it can't be that hard," Nate said.

"That's what I thought. I thought it would be easy because its for Mitchie. But I have literally been at it since I woke up." I told him. It was true, I been writing all day and haven't even gotten dressed yet. I looked over and saw that it was five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Write what you feel," Nate said.

"That is what I've been trying to do. Trying to think how I could put this," I pointed to my heart, "On this," I waved my note pad at him.

"Well, my advice would be that you are thinking too much of it, that is why nothing is coming out. You are forcing the words when you should go with the flow."

I thought about it. He was right, Nate always the wise one. Nate left me thinking and it hit me. With a smile I started scribbling on my note pad. Everything was flowing, everything was perfect and I couldn't wait to play it for Mitchie.

**Song used is Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas. I do not own it. **

**Authors Note **

**Sorry if it seemed rushed but I am trying it move along because there is much more to tell and people are complaining it is too long. Next chapter will be Christmas and new years so I need ideas for: **

**-Shane's present **

**- Song for Mitchie **

**- Song for New Year **

**Please Review. **

**BTW: I will have an update for my other story Future Love very soon maybe tomorrow but definitely by Christmas. It's taking me long because I don't think people are into it from the zero review I have been getting for the last two or three chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. **

**Sorry it has been months since my last update but I a lot has happened. I'm sorry and promise more chapters. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. I want to reach 50 if that is possible. **

**Shane POV **

Two days had slowly passed by and it was Christmas Day. Everyone was thankful that today was Christmas especially Nate and Jason who probably would have explode if they had to deal with a whiny and anxious rock star like myself any longer. I was at home for the holidays with my family. I was spending Christmas Eve with them and Christmas Day with Mitchie. I woke up Christmas morning and got ready and practiced the song over and over to make sure it was perfect. Jason and Nate came over later in the afternoon, so we, including Isis, could all head down together to Mitchie's for Christmas dinner.

"Not again," Jason complained covering his ears and ran to the washroom shutting the door to try and drown out the music I had been playing the song none stop and since I wrote it.

"I have never seen you practice something so hard," Nate commented.

"This is a big deal for me. I want it to be perfect. I'm afraid of messing up, forgetting the words or something," I said and thought about what else could go wrong.

"Dude, relax. You are not performing in front of thousands of fans," Nate reminded me, "You seem to be more nervous than performing on tour," Nate laughed.

My hands shook, "Because I am more nervous for some reason. It's Mitchie; her opinion is all I care for."

Nate slapped me on the back, "Don't be. The song it great."

"Thanks," I said.

"Now that is taken care of; you need to get ready we're pretty soon."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four o'clock. I had been in my room all day. I shot up and hurried to the washroom. I wanted to look my absolute best.

**Mitchie POV **

I sighed angrily and started to rip the wrapping paper for the twentieth time that day. I just wrapped Shane's gift over and over again not satisfied with every try. Caitlyn was over getting ready for the guys.

"Why is this so hard," I said angrily more to myself.

"Mitchie, relax. Shane will love it," Caitlyn said, "He's not going to care about the wrapping. It could look like it was wrapped by a four year old but will think it's the most beautiful thing in the world because it's from you."

"You really think it looks like a four year old did it," I panicked, "Maybe I should have used the green paper." I started to rip the paper off.

Caitlyn held her arm to stop, "You are unbelievable you know that," she shook her head.

"Hey," I said taking a little offence, but I'll admit I was going a bit crazy over Shane's gift.

"You should go get dressed," Caitlyn said and kept me out of arms reach of the gift. "The guys will be here soon."

I looked at the clock and it was close to five o'clock in the afternoon. I gasped as I looked down to see that I was still in my pajamas.

"Oh my God!" I yelled and started roaming through my closet. "I was so busy wrapping I haven't figure out what to wear or what taken a shower. I grabbed my clothes, a black skirt and a red top my mother got for me for Christmas and ran out of my room. I quickly remembered something and ran back in and looked at Caitlyn.

"Don't worry. I'll wrap your gift. Go shower," Caitlyn said shaking her head at me. I smiled a thank you and ran to the washroom.

About an hour later I was finishing up my makeup and hair when I heard the doorbell. My eyes lit u p and I quickly put my makeup away before I ran downstairs. By the time I got there, my parents were there greeting the guys taking their jackets and Caitlyn hugged Nate and Jason and Isis. I smiled brightly as I saw Shane by the door talking to my father obvious trying to pay attention but looking for me. I ran up to him and jumped on him taking him by surprised.

'Easy there," my dad said and walked away to help my mother and to give us some privacy as Shane laughed and pulled me in for a hug; a hug I waited weeks for. I love his touched and my heart raced when I he looked me in the eyes. He was so beautiful.

"I've missed y so much," he said and planted kisses over my face before my lips. I giggled against his lips and happily kissed him back. We pulled back and I grabbed his hand and joined Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Isis by the Christmas tree to exchange presents. We settled and handed out the gifts

**Caitlyn POV **

I handed everyone their gifts along with Mitchie and carried out Nate's, "Merry Christmas Nate."

He looked at it and tried to think of what it could be by the shape. He tore it opened and smiled. "Wow. Cait you shouldn't have," he said and examined the golf clubs. "This must have cost you a fortune," he looked at me.

"Don't worry. I wanted to get them for you because you're worth it," I told him and he kissed me. I could hear Mitchie and Isis awe us and we broke apart. Nate grabbed the small box beside him and handed it to me. I squealed and opened it; more like tore it open, and gasped. Inside was a bracelet with a heart shaped pendent with a letter N engraved in the middle.

'Nate, this is beautiful," I said.

He took the bracelet and my hand and fastened it around my wrist, "So you can have my heart wherever you are."

I hugged him and wiped my tears, "I love you."

"I love you too," Nate replied.

**Shane POV **

Everyone finished with their gifts and I was nervous because I wanted to give me gift to Mitchie.

"I can't believe I almost forgot," I heard Mitchie say with herself, "Your present," she told me and ran upstairs. Nate and Jason cranked their necks to signal me to go. They knew I wanted to give her present by myself private and this was my chance. I got up and went upstairs.

"Stupid bow," I heard a frustrated Mitchie. I knocked on her door and saw her by her bed and my gift and a gold bow in her hands.

"Sorry, I'm taking do long," she apologized.

"No worries," I said, "I was hoping to give you your gift in private anyways."

She smiled and before I could say anything, she pushed her gift to me, "Open mine first," she said. She sat beside me and I opened up my gift. It was a guitar p. I looked at her and she blushed when I opened up the case. My breath got stuck in my throat. I was speechless. It was a black acoustic guitar like the one I had with me at Camp Rock. It was my favorite guitar and was so upset when I dropped it in the lake after a canoe ride with Mitchie last year.

**Flashback **

I was out on the lake with Mitchie for a date. I was leaving for tour and wanted to spend my last night with the love of my life. I wanted to do something special, something I knew was our thing though we weren't at Camp Rock. I rented a canoe and found a lake not too far from Mitchie's house. We rolled out in circles laughing and making small conversation. Once we got to the middle I pulled out my guitar and sung Gotta Find You just for her.

She kissed me, "I love it."

I cupped her face, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know. Me too." We carefully laid down in the tiny space and held each other as we looked at the sky up above enjoying the comfortable silence. "They are so beautiful," she commented.

"They're alright. But there is something more beautiful," I told her.

"Ya. What?" she asked.

"You," I answered. She buried her face in my side; I knew she was blushing. She looked up into my eyes and we shared a sweet tender kiss.

"Thank You," she said and made herself comfortable her head rested on my chest as she lightly drew on my stomach.

"Mitchie," I said after a few moments.

"Yes Shane," she whispered.

"Promise me you won't forget me once I'm gone," I told her. I know I sounded a bit foolish but I was afraid she was going to find some other guy better than me. Who wouldn't want to be with Mitchie?

"What?" she sat up a little to look at me.

"Promise me you won't find a better guy. I know I won't be here and I understand if you want to move on," I started to ramble.

"Shane," Mitchie interrupted me, "You are the best thing in my world. I would never trade you for anything."

I blew out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Good to hear."

"I don't know what you are worried about. I should be the worried one with a pop star leaving me for tour where there will thousands of girls," she said.

I laughed and kissed her, "Not going to happen," I said sincerely. We spent another hour or so sneaking kisses and resting. It was close to midnight and I promise her parents I would have her home. I got up to quickly which rocked the boat a little too hard and my guitar fell over before I got a chance to grab it.

"Damn it," I said pissed at myself for not being careful. I looked over the boat and only saw my rippled reflection in the moon lit water.

I felt Mitchie's arms wrapped around me, "It's okay," she said.

"No it's not. That was my favourite guitar. It was the one I wrote our song." I told her sadly. Mitchie rubbed my back and kissed me which comforted me.

**End of Flashback **

"Mitchie, I don't know what to say," I told her still in awe over it.

"That's not all," she said, "take it out."

I took it out and at the back of the guitar was the lyrics to This is me/ Gotta Find You, the version from final jam. Inside the case was engraved with, You are the voice inside my head. I love you forever and always, Mitchie.

I dropped the guitar and kissed her passionately, "Best gift ever."

**Mitchie POV**

I hugged him, "I'm glad you like it." I was so relieved and was so happy because he was happy. I didn't need anything else this Christmas. Seeing Shane happy was all I needed.

"I love it. Better than the original one," he said. "This is kind of perfect actually."

"Why is that?" I asked curious.

"Your present," he said. I clapped my hands excited to see what my gift was. He always seemed to surprise me every time. I watched him pull out a guitar pick from the case I got for him too and rest the guitar on his lap.

"I wrote you a song. I felt guilty with everything with you know who and our song. So I wrote one to tell you how much I love you. Our new song," he said. I was silent and just listened as he started.

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  


I watched his face as he sung his heart out.

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.**

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh  


By the end I was crying. I was all choked up. I felt Shane wipe my tears away, "I love you," he said. I didn't say anything just kissed him like it was our last day on Earth. I loved my gift, I was right he surprised me once again not only because of the song but I was more in love with him than before and I didn't think that was possible.

**DISCLAIMER: When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers **

**What did you think? Please Review. I want to reach fifty. More reviews faster updates Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. **

**Another update. I will get to replying to my reviewers. But if you get this first thank you so much you all rock!**

**Kate POV **

I was back in LA in the studio after I spent Christmas with my family and waited for the guys to come so we could record a few songs. My holidays were alright but I really hoped Shane would have joined me but he knew one thing for sure, he was spending the holidays with Mitchie and nothing was going to change that. Shane constantly talked and thought about her even in public when he was supposed to think about me. I don't get it; what does she have that I don't. I have everything a record deal, money, a body to kill for, and can give Shane everything he needed and wanted. Any guy would kill to be with me but not Shane because according to him he already had everything he needed and more. I say that is bull. I don't know what power Mitchie had over him, but I knew I had to do something about it and set Shane free to be the man I knew and loved.

The door opened and Nate and Jason walked in.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey Kate, how was your holiday?" Nate asked politely. Nate, he always the kind and polite one out of the three and always showed compassion towards others.

"It was great. How was yours?" I asked.

"Awesome, I got a birdhouse," Jason said excited. I laughed. Jason was more "out there" of the three. Jason was well Jason, nothing much to say about that. What Isis saw in him I could never understand. I guess it is true what they say opposites do attract. But I doubt they will last. I mean come on Isis had a degree, she is smart and beautiful, it only a matter of time before she realizes that Jason is not right for her and move on to someone who is not a child and doesn't need to looked after for. I loved Jason but he is not boyfriend material in my eyes.

"Mine was spectacular, the best I had," Nate said with a little blush in his cheeks probably thinking about his freak of a girlfriend Caitlyn. Another relationship I didn't understand. Have you seen her, Mitchie's sidekick, always there to defend poor Mitchie thinking she tough and all with that "I don't care" attitude. You can definitely say she was out of this world. I mean have you seen her fashion sense none at all; band tees, neon colour pants, coloured streaks. Can you say ewww…? Come on honey, the eighties called they wanted their hideous clothes back. She's so fake it's only a matter of time. Nate deserved better.

"That's great Nate," I said. I looked around for Shane, "Where's Shane?" I asked.

"He's coming. He's outside talking to Mitchie on the phone," Nate answered and I tried to not roll my eyes. Shane came in a few minutes later laughing and smiling like I never had seen before. It looked like he slept with a coat hanger in his mouth last night. He walked right passed me without an acknowledgment.

"I'll call you when I'm done," he said and paused, "I love you too babe," and hung up.

**Shane POV **

I hung up my phone and turned Kate. I was too happy and too in love to let anything ruin it.

"Good morning Kate," I said.

"Morning," she replied, "Someone looks like they had a good holiday."

"Only the best," I said. I lifted my guitar case onto the table and opened it. I was going to record with the guitar Mitchie got me. I literally hadn't stopped playing since.

"New guitar?" Kate asked.

"Ya. Mitchie got it for me for Christmas. Isn't it great," I showed it to her while it was in my hands. I wasn't going to let the guitar out of my sight; it was too precious to just hand it to anyone.

"That's great Shane. So I guess she isn't mad then about our arrangement."

"I wouldn't know because we didn't discuss it or mention it for that matter over the holiday. We were on break, my private life is not my business life. And anyways there was nothing business related to discuss. My main priority was Mitchie, nothing else," I told her straight up.

"Okay," was all she said and dropped the subject. We finished our set up wrote and recorded for the next few hours.

"I'm calling it a day," Nate said and packed his stuff up. We all agreed to quit for the day.

"See you later," Nate said before he and Jason left. I picked up my guitar and started to play with the recording panel. I wanted to record When You Look Me in The Eyes for Mitchie and myself.

Kate started to put on her jacket, "Hey, do you want to grab coffee or something?" she asked me.

"No. I have some things to do," I told her, "I want to record a song I wrote for Mitchie at Christmas before I leave," I informed her and grabbed a set of headphones and walked in a recording booth.

"Okay, maybe another time then," she said and left me to my work.

**Kate POV **

I stepped out on the room but didn't leave. I stayed behind so I could hear this song Shane wrote for Mitchie. I was a little jealous, he never wrote a song for me and every song Shane writes now had to do with Mitchie somehow. I heard Shane as he started to strum his guitar and sing. To tell you the truth, I was a bit blown away. It was a beautiful song, he really changed and it made me sick to my stomach to know it was for, who I like to refer to as "the other woman." While in the middle of recording, I heard Shane's phone ring. I heard his footsteps and overheard his call to no surprise Mitchie.

**Shane POV **

I was in the middle of the last chorus when I saw my phone light up which told me someone was calling me. I stopped everything and got excited to see it was Mitchie.

"Hey babe. I was going to call you in a couple of minutes," I told her.

"Sorry, if I'm bugging you at work," she apologized.

"You're never a bother and plus we finished for the day. I was just doing some extra recording."

"Anything good?" she asked.

"I was recording our song for you," I told her and could not help but smile because I pictured her smiling on the other end.

"Oh, Shane. I love that song," she beamed.

"I know you do," I said.

"Anyways, I was calling because I couldn't wait to talk to you about New Years Eve," she said.

"What about New Year Eve?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if we could spend it together. I want to ring in the new year with my friends and my boyfriend," she said.

"Good because I want you to be the first face I see at midnight," I told her and she giggled, "and kiss you till your socks knock off."

"Trust me, it doesn't take much," she said.

"So did I knock your socks off at Christmas," I asked with a grin. After we exchanged gifts we got into a very heated make out session. I promise you nothing was lost except for our shirts.

"Shane," Mitchie whispered a little embarrassed and I wish I could touch her rosy cheeks right then. I laughed.

"So you guys can come?" Mitchie changed the subject.

"Yes. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I told her.

She squealed in delight, "I'm so excited."

"You know what they say," I told her, "Kissing your loved one at the stroke of midnight brings good luck and good fortune for you and that person the entire year."

"Well then I can't wait," she said. I smiled. "Well, then now that is settled I will let you get back to recording."

"Okay, I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said.

"You know, I never get sick of hearing it," I informed her.

"Well, I never get sick of saying it," she replied. We said our goodbyes and I got back to recording.

**Kate POV **

'Could those two be anymore sweet', I thought sarcastically.

I heard Shane go back in the booth and he continued from where he left off. I could not help but think back on their call. So they wanted to spend New Year's together. First kisses for good luck and good fortune. I beamed as I got an idea.

"Well you know what they say too," I said to myself, "Many people look forward to the new year for a new start on old habits." I walked out of the studio. It will be a good year for most of us.

**Shane POV **

I walked into the studio with Nate and Jason the next day for another session.

I was met by Kate who held out a music sheet.

"What's this?" I asked

"A duet," she said.

"For what?"

The New Years Eve show we are performing at," she answered. I looked at her confused.

"No we're not. No one has ever mentioned to us that we were doing any performances."

"Well this was a last minute thing," she said.

I grabbed the sheet out of her hands and rushed past her straight to Mr. Bosworth office.

I barged in without knocking; "I need to talk to you."

"What can I do for you Shane?" Mr. Bosworth asked.

I threw him the paper on his desk, "Explain this."

Mr. Bosworth looked at the sheet, "The duet?"

"Yes and our New Year's performance I never was asked about," I said angry.

"Come on. It New Year Eve in New York, the hottest party and the hottest party needs the hottest band and couple. Plus it would be great publicity for Kate and the album. Good for the image."

"I'm sorry but we have plans. With all due respect but we want to spend New Years with our girlfriends. Kate can do it." I told him.

"I'm sorry Shane but the promotions are out; Connect Three is headlining tomorrow and everyone is excited for your duet with Kate." Mr. Bosworth threw his hands up as to say this conversation was over.

I huffed and stormed out of his office and a very confused Jason and Nate.

"What was that about?" Nate asked. I explained everything and they too were mad.

"That's not fair. Why were we not informed about this. They can't just bring this to us and the last moment. New Years Eve is tomorrow." Jason said. I shrugged my shoulder I really didn't know what to do. My phone rang and to my luck it was Mitchie.

"Just great," I said under my breath.

"Hey babe you are on speaker phone," Mitchie cheery voice came through, "Where are you?"

"At the studio," I answered as normal as possible.

"Are Nate and Jason there with you?" she asked.

"They 're standing beside me," I answered.

"Good, because the girls are here and we were making plans for tomorrow. Can you guys get on speaker phone?"

I motioned the guys to follow me into an empty room and turned on the loud speaker, "you're on speaker," I told her.

"Hey," we heard Isis and Caitlyn in the background.

"Hey girls," Jason said.

"So we were thinking, we'd stay in and I can cook dinner and we could play games and watch movies. So what time are you going to be at the airport tomorrow?" Mitchie asked. The three of us looked at each other not knowing what to do.

I sighed, "It would be necessary."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"We won't need to be picked up at the airport," I said trying to buy time.

"We want too," Mitchie said.

"It won't be necessary because we can't come," Jason came out and said it. Nate and I looked at him.

"Thanks for the warning," Nate whispered and elbowed Jason.

"What do you mean you are not coming?" Isis asked. None of us answered.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, "You still there?"

"Ya, I'm right here," I said.

"Take me off the speaker phone," she said. She sounded disappointed and I was not going to like where this conversation was going to go. I looked at the guys for help but they didn't want to be involved they were going to have their girlfriends to deal with. I took the phone and turned the speaker off.

"Your off," I said.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What do you mean you aren't coming?"

"I didn't know till today. Our manager booked us last minute to perform on New Year Eve in New York City with Kate," I explained. She said nothing.

"Mitchie you there? Please tell me what you are thinking?"

"I'm trying to think when is the next time we are going to see each other if you are not coming," she said sadly. It was true, I wasn't sure either because after New Years is awards season, Kate's album and recording Connect Three's new album.

"I don't really know either," I said sadly too.

"Shane," she said almost in a whimper that broke my heart.

"I know. But my manger needs us to do this for Kate," I told her.

"Kate," she said her name with no emotion. She clearly was pissed we were ditching them for Kate.

"Mitchie please don't be mad okay. I'm pissed off with this too."

"I'm not," she said, "I know how it goes business is business." Before I could say anything she hung up on me. I looked dumbfounded at my phone.

"Are they mad?" Nate asked. "What did Mitchie say?"

"I don't know about your girlfriends but she said she wasn't mad. Meaning she is pissed," I told them. "Try calling them." Jason and Nate each tried to call Caitlyn and Isis but no answer.

"So what are we going to do?" Nate asked. Jason sat there confused.

Nate patted him on the back, "You okay man?"

"I'm confused," he said. Nate and I looked at him. "You said Mitchie said she isn't pissed but she is? I don't get it."

"Don't worry man it is part of secret girl code. When a girl says she isn't mad she really means the opposite," Nate told him.

"Oh," Jason said but sat there still confused. I shook my head and sat in the chair across from Jason and Nate trying to think of what to do.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Tell me how the next chapter should go. Any suggestions? **

**I don't own the quote "Many people look forward to the new year for a new start on old habits." I got it from the internet by an unknown author **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. **

**Mitchie POV **

I looked down at my phone. I had just hung up on Shane. I couldn't believe he wasn't coming, I should have known something was going to come up. Isis and Caitlyn sat across from me on my bed.

"I can't believe they aren't coming," Caitlyn said and rested her chin in her hands.

"I know. Me too," Isis said.

Caitlyn's phone rang, "It's Nate." She looked at me as if I was going to tell what to do. She took a deep breath and rejected the call.

Shortly after, Isis phone buzzed, "It's Jason." She rejected his call too, "that will show them," she said and high fived Caitlyn. "We don't need them to have a good time. We will spend New Year's together."

"Right," Caitlyn agreed. She looked at me. I hadn't said anything. "Mitchie?" she called to me.

"Oh, ya. Right," I said not sure of what I had agreed too. I had other things on my mind. If Shane wasn't coming, that meant he was going to ring in the new year with Kate.

"Are you okay?" Isis asked.

"I am," I got up. "Excuse me," I ran to the washroom and started to cry.

**Isis POV **

"Poor Mitchie," I said, "I knew how much this meant for her."

"Ya. She was so excited," Caitlyn said, "That's why we have to make sure she has the best New Years. Make it a memorial for her."

We sat there which got me thinking, "I got an idea. Grab my phone." Caitlyn handed me my phone and I started to text someone.

"What's your idea?" Caitlyn asked.

"How we can make New Years the best," I answered. I explained everything to Caitlyn.

"You are truly a genius," Caitlyn said.

"That's why I have a degree," we both laughed and started to work out details.

A little while later Mitchie came back to us laughing and it was evident that she had been crying from her puffed red eyes to her messed hair, "What are you guys laughing about?"she asked.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn and I got up and hugged her.

"Making plans," I answered.

"What plans?" she looked at us. We explained our idea to her/

She shook her head, "My parents."

"We talked to them and convinced them," I told her excitedly.

Mitchie looked at us, "I can't believe you guys thought of this," she hugged us, "You're truly the best."

"Okay then," I clapped my hands, "Come on, there is a lot to do," and we got back to our details.

**Mitchie POV **

By next afternoon us girls found ourselves in Isis car on our way to our "plans". My phone rang about a hour into the drive and I sighed; it was Shane and hung up. Since yesterday he has called forty one times, filled my voice mail to capacity with messages and had sent a total of eighty text messages begging me to call or write back. I could tell this was eating him and it was torture not to pick up and tell him I forgave him and loved him.

"I know how you feel. Nate kept calling last night and was begging me to pick up," Caitlyn said. "I mean when have you ever heard Nate beg for anything." The three of us laughed at the thought. "But I do feel bad."

"Boys," Isis said and shook her head, "Can't live with them, can't live without them." I smiled and watch the highway pass by me. After a couple of more hours New York's skyline came into view as we entered the bridge.

"Guys, we're here," I said excited.

"Hello, New York!" Isis screamed and the three of us laughed and cheered. The boys were going to be so surprised.

**Later that Night **

After we checked into our hotel room and dressed up before we headed to the party. I wore a black slim dress, Caitlyn wore a pair of skinny jeans and a sequence top and Isis wore royal blue tight dress. We arrived at the back door looking around to make sure we wouldn't be seen. Isis got out her phone and started to text someone. A moment later the door opened to reveal Big Jake, Connect Three's bodyguard and friend.

"Quick get in," he hurried us in and shut the door.

"Teddy," Isis said and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Nice to see you too," he laughed and hugged her before he hugged Caitlyn and myself.

"Thank you for helping us with this," I told him.

"Anything for my three favourite girls," he said.

"So do the guys suspect anything?" Isis asked.

"Nope, all they have been doing is complain," Big Jake said.

"So what now?" Caitlyn asked me and Isis.

"We'll surprise them after their performance," Isis said. "Do you know where they are?" she asked Jake.

He pointed down the hall, "All the way down and to the right," he said. "I don't think the guys are in their dressing room. They are supposed to be on soon."

"Prefect," Isis said and led me and Cait down the hall. We entered the room with caution to make sure it was empty.

"Coast is clear," Isis said.

"Good," Caitlyn said, "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We could watch the show," I suggested and pointed to the television. Before we could sit down we heard voices on the other side of the door. Not just any voice but our boyfriends. We jumped and started to panic.

"Quick hide," Isis whispered and we scattered and found a hiding place in the closet. We peeked and saw the guys walk in and they weren't happy; they were more miserable.

"Did anyone notice that Jake was acting strange?" Nate asked.

"I don't know maybe it was you," Jason said.

I saw Shane he was on his phone and a moment later my phone buzzed; the three of us jumped and tried to cover it.

"Did you guys hear something?" Jason said, "Like a buzz?"

I watch Shane snapped his phone shut, "Still nothing?" Nate asked him. Shane nodded his head sadly and the girls and their arms knowing it was taking all I had not to jump out.

"This New Years sucks," Shane said

Isis accidently kicked the door as she tried to fix her position.

"Crap," she whispered to us.

"What was that?" Nate asked and he looked directly at us. Our hearts stopped for a moment. We walked closer to the closet. I heard something from this area." He placed his hand on the closet door.

We held our breaths. Nate was about to open the door when he was interrupted but I knock on the door. Kate walked in wearing a very short red dress; clearly not for winter.

"We're on," Kate said.

"Let's get this over with," Shane said and the guys left shutting the door behind them. We let go of our breath and got out of the closet.

"That was a close call," Caitlyn said.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"At least Kate saved our cover," Isis said, "They guys didn't see us."

I took out my phone and put it on silent, "Just in case."

I joined Isis and Caitlyn on the couch as Isis flipped to the channel that was broadcasting the party and just in time.

"And now signing a new song is the hottest band around with newcomer Kate Wilson," the host finished and the crowd went while. The guys appeared with their guitars with Kate too close to Shane to my liking. They song started.

Kate/**Shane/**_All_

Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place

**The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face  
**  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home

**And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you**

_Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
The skateboard here's our ride  
so pull on up everyone is waiting for us__[HANNAH:]__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
_  
**Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll  
**  
_Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's got soul  
_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

**It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me  
**  
_Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
The skateboard here's our ride  
so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_  
**So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us**

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Wooo!  
We got the party!

Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play  
_  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
The skateboard here's our ride  
so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

_Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
_Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
**We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
**Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us!

When the music ended the crowd went wild meanwhile we clapped at the television.

"Come on," Isis pushed us to closet, "They will be here any minute."

A few moments later the guys walked in, " I hope the girls were watching," Jason said. Isis grabbed my phone and started to write a text.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting the guys," she replied.

"They will know it's my phone," I told her.

"Not if I block the number," she said. She sent a message to all three guys. We watched as all three phones buzzed and read the message.

"Open the locket door," Shane read. "Who is this from?"

"I don't know," Nate shook his head, "the number is blocked."

We heard the guys footsteps move towards us and we had to cover our mouths from laughing. Suddenly the door flew open to three shocked boys.

"Surprise!" we yelled and we each flung ourselves to our boyfriends.

It took them a moment to process what had happened. Once the shock wore off I felt Shane's arms wrap around my waist tightly and my feet lifted off the ground.

"Mitchie," Shane said and held onto me, "What? How?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Caitlyn explained while in Nate's arms.

"Well, we are surprised," Nate said and kissed her cheek.

"The best surprise," Jason held Isis closer to him.

I grabbed Shane's face and kissed him, "I'm sorry for everything. I over reacted. I just wanted to spend tonight with you."

"You are," I smiled and snuggled into him. He rested his head on my head and we were in our own world.

"So whose idea was it to come here?" Nate asked.

"Mine," Isis raised her hand, "With Big Jake's help." She smiled.

"That explains why he was acting a little werid when we wanted to come in…" Nate trailed off as he put two and two together.

"Were you guys in here?" he asked. Isis, Caitlyn and, I looked at one another and laughed.

"We were in the closet," I said.

"The buzzing?" Jason asked.

"My phone," I answered.

"The bang?" Nate asked.

Isis raised her hand, "That was my fault."

"So when I was trying to call you, you were in there?" Shane asked me and pointed to the door.

"Yes. And I wanted to jump out and tell you that I wasn't mad. I got all your calls and texts but we wanted to surprise you." I told him.

Shane kissed me, "You kill me, you know that?" Shane asked.

"Same here," Jason said to Isis and Nate to Cait.

"We are sorry," Caitlyn said, "And I got all your calls too," she told Nate. "I got to say, I never thought I would here Nate beg." She laughed and Nate looked embarrassed.

"It wasn't begging," he defended himself.

"What would you call it then?" she asked and smirked.

Nate was at loss for words and kissed her instead.

There was a knock on the door Kate came in, "Guys they need us for the ball drop soon." She stopped in her tracks when she saw Isis, Caitlyn and I standing there.

"Oh, what a surprise," she said.

"Hi Kate," I said. She looked at me and just spoke to the guys.

"Are you coming?"

They guys looked at us and to each other, "No, we want to be here." Shane said. "But you are more than welcome to join us?"

"No, that okay," she said and walked out.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Definitely," she said and hugged me.

"Guys, it almost time," Isis said and turned up the volume of the TV.

"Here are close to midnight. Let's start the count down."

We all gathered in front of the TV and started, "10…9… 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all shouted. Shane wasted not time and kissed me till my socks knocked off.

"Happy New Year Shane," I told him as he held me. I watched as Nate and Jason celebrated with Caitlyn and Isis.

"Happy New Year Mitchie. I love you," he kissed me again.

"I love you too," I told him.

We were broken up but Jason and Nate who came to hug me while Shane hugged his sister and Cait. Then the girls came and hugged me.

"So Mitchie, was this up to your expectations?" Isis asked.

"It was more. The best ever," I said and hugged my two best friends.

Shane came back and took me into his arms, "So, what do you think this New Year will bring?" I asked him.

"Considering your surprise, I think it will be an unpredictable and unforgettable year. But with you by my side is all I want and see," he answered. He kissed the tip of my nose.

**DISCLAIMER: Song used We Got the Party Started by Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am kind of hoping for a lot more than I have been getting (less than 10 over a 3 chapter period.) I'll send a trailer type preview for the next few chapter those who review. **

**Question **

**What do you want to see happen in this story: **

**-an engagement **

**-a food fight**

**-a fist fight **

**-a new character **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Shane POV **

It had been a few weeks since New Years and my life was prefect. Everything with Mitchie was beyond prefect; I had never been this happy before. On to other good news Kate's albums release was just around the corner so our deal was nearly up.

I was in my hotel room getting ready for the Grammy awards. Jason, Nate, and I were also over the top to learn Connect Three was a nominee for a Grammy for best group. It always had been a dream of ours to win a Grammy. I couldn't wait.

I examined myself in the mirror trying to pick a tie to wear or if I should wear one at all. I didn't know so I texted for help.

'911. it's an emergency. Webcam.'

After a few moments I had a chat invite and accepted. Mitchie appeared.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she asked. "Someone looks quite handsome," she complemented.

"I need your option," I said. "This one," I held up a black tie to my black dress shirt, "or no tie."

"Ummm…No tie," she said.

I threw the tie behind me, "It's settled then." She giggled and I took a seat in front of my computer. "So anything going on?"

"The girls are over to watch the awards," she said. "We will be cheering," she flashed me a smile.

"I wish you were here," I told her.

"Me too," she said. "So shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"Ya," I told her and just then Nate and Jason came in dressed in their suits.

"Hi Mitchie," Nate said and waved. We heard whistles and saw Caitlyn and Isis appear.

"Hello handsomes," Isis greeted.

"Hey girls," Jason waved.

"Good luck. We are so excited for you," Caitlyn said.

"Ya. Can you get us Backstreet Boys autographs?" Isis asked, "They are so hot," she added. The girls squealed and were acting like total girls.

"Excuse me?" Nate asked. "Backstreet Boys?"

"You find them hot?" I teased them.

"Don't worry babe. You are the hottest in my eyes," Mitchie reassured me.

"No. You said Nick…" I elbowed Caitlyn in the side.

"Nick. Really?" I asked a bit jealous.

"Shane. He's too old for me. Plus I already have a pop star I am deeply in love with."

I smiled at her and we got lost in each other's eyes.

Nate cleared his throat "Hate to break up this love feast but we need to go."

"Okay," Mitchie said, "Good luck. We will be rooting for you."

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," Isis and Caitlyn said and giggled. Mitchie waved and blew me a kiss before our chat was discounted.

"Ready?" Nate asked.

"Ready," I answered. I walked out my room to the biggest night of my career and unknowingly, my life.

We arrived at the red carpet and which was pretty insane. Photographers franticly called my name while they blinked me with their white flashes. I stood by Kate as we were pulled in do an interview with iToons.

"You look stunning tonight," the interviewer complemented Kate. She wore a green silk gown with a beaded halter.

"Thank You," she smiled and secured her arm around my waist. I just smiled; fake of course.

"And Shane, how does it feel to be nominated tonight for best group?"

"We are so honored and excited. We are grateful to be a part of this event tonight. It is great to be here with our friends and loved ones." Kate awed and hugged me.

"Might I say, you two are hot together. It is clear you are in love," the interviewer gushed.

"Well…" I started to say but was cut off.

"Yes we are and we have never been happier," Kate said.

**Mitchie POV**

We watched iToons with popcorn and freaked when we saw our boyfriends on the red carpet. We also saw when Shane and Kate got pulled in an interview.

"You look stunning tonight," the interviewer complemented Kate.

"Thank You," she smiled then and secured her arm around Shane's waist who just stood there and smiled.

"Fake," Caitlyn called out. I felt a tiny bit jealous seeing her with him.

"Don't worry Mitchie," Isis read me like a book. "It's all an act. Look at the bright side; the deal ends in a few days then Shane is all yours." She was right. The deal was over soon and I had Shane who loved me; Kate didn't. That made me feel better.

"And Shane, how does it feel to be nominated tonight for best group?"

"We are so honored and excited. We are grateful to be a part of this event tonight. It is great to be here with our friends and loved ones." Kate awed and hugged him.

'Ew,' I thought to myself.

"Might I say, you two are hot together. It is clear you are in love," the interviewer gushed.

"Well…" he started to say but was cut off.

"Yes we are and we have never been happier," Kate said.

I sighed sadly. The interview was over thank god and we watched the guys pose for pictures.

Then the screen switched to the Backstreet Boys who walked to the guys. We squealed and clapped.

"My God. Look," Isis said getting over excited.

We laughed as we watched our boyfriends' expressions when they talked and posed with the Backstreet Boys. Our boyfriends posed fake smiles a hint of a snare which we only noticed. All the guys huddled and Shane stood next to Nick. I saw Shane look him up and down then put his arm around him, his neck specifically, which looked friendly but I knew it was the closest he was going to get to a neck choke. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what he was trying to do. We laughed over their over protectiveness. As Connect Three walked away I swore I saw Shane wink to the camera.

A few moments later I received a text message.

I gave him a warning. No rock star is getting my girl. :P – Shane xoxoxox

I wrote back. I don't want a rock star. :P – Mitchie

And why is that?' – Shane

I had to laugh.

Because I have a pop star who is looking fine I must say. - Mitchie

LOL! Cough…Rock star…Cough. Anyways we are headed in. I love you. – Shane

"Good Luck. I love you too. 3 – Mitchie xoxoxoxoxox

I hung up and sighed happily.

Caitlyn and Isis looked at each other, "I know that look. The Shane look," Caitlyn said. "It makes me want to puke sometimes." Isis laughed and I threw my pillow at Caitlyn. Not long after the show began.

**Shane POV **

I was nervous; we were actually at the Grammys. We had worked so hard for this and here we are. The three of us, well four counting Kate who kept trying to hold my hand, sat patiently applauding the winners and their speeches. The time seemed to go back slowly award after award before best group came up. We straighten in our seats as the presenters made their way up to the microphone.

"Favourite group is award to the group who produced an outstanding year and show exceptional talent. They entertained us and are those who we relate too through their music. The nominees are: The Backstreet Boys," people applauded and a few cheered. "Connect Three," not to brag or anything, we got a few louder cheers, "Kings of Leon and Bon Jovi." We clapped."And the winner is…" I held my breath. Time seemed to stop as the presenter opened the envelope up.

'Come on, come on, come on,' I kept saying to myself silently.

I watched her as she read the name on the card and then look out into the crowd with a smile on their face, "Connect Three," they announced.

I let go of my breath and it took me a minute to process what they said. We won. "Get up," Nate said who wore a smile and helped me up and hugged me.

Kate got up too and hugged me, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I told her and hugged back before I hugged Jason. Nate was being cool but I could tell he wanted to jump up for joy. Jason on the other hand kept hopping on the spot and pulled me and Nate in for a group hug. Everyone clapped as we made our way to the stage. They handed us our award and everyone went quiet to allow us to talk.

I stood in front of the microphone. "Wow. We have dreamed about this and I have absolutely no clue what to say. There are a lot of people to thank because without them\we wouldn't be here. As you know we form at a music camp; Camp Rock owned by uncle. Brown keep rocking. We love to thank our families and our management team who believed and supported us from the beginning. I personally like to thank a very special person, you are my paradise. This belongs to you as much as it does to us. Thank you."

I pasted it to Nate, "Shane pretty much covered it. Thanks mom and dad. I also want to thank my girlfriend who is probably jumping of the walls right now," the crowd laughed. "I love you and will I will call you."

People laughed and Nate past it to Jason. "Thank you. I dedicate this to my girlfriend. I love you more than you know. I think for once I deserve the bragging rights," the audience laughed. Before we were guided off the stage Jason added quickly, "And the Backstreet Boys are not that hot. Thank you." The audience laughed and applauded as we exited.

Once off stage I just stared at the trophy in my hands.

"We did it man," Nate said and patted me on the back.

"It all so surreal," I told him. I got out my phone and called Mitchie super excited. I put in on speaker phone so we all could talk.

As soon someone picked up we were welcomed with screams from the girls. We laughed and wished they here to celebrate with us.

"Congratulations," Mitchie screamed, "I knew you could do it."

"And we love you too," Caitlyn said.

"Nate you were right. She did jump off the walls," Isis laughed. "Well we all did."

"We wish you were here," Shane said.

"Well that gives us something else to celebrate in two weeks. Your win and Shane's birthday."

"Definitely," Jason said.

"Guys we need you to head back to your seats," a crew member said.

"Okay. We have to go. Talk to you later," Nate said and Jason and Nate were lead out.

I took the phone off speaker, "Hey."

"I'm so proud of you," Mitchie said she was off speaker phone too.

"I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you. So thank you," I told her sinerely.

"You would have won either way," she said.

"No I would not have," I told her. People were signaled me to leave. "I have to go but I will call you later. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you. Go and party like a pop star but not too much fun."

I laughed, "It's never fun without you. I love you too. Bye." I hung up and got back to my seat.

At the after party we were bombarded with congratulations. I sat at the bar and watched Jason and Nate talk to some people who also were enjoying their time."

"Hey," Kate came and sat beside me. "Why aren't you partying up your win?" she asked.

"Still in shock," I told her.

"You seem sad for someone who won a Grammy," she observed.

"I wish Mitchie was here," I told her. "See is the reason we won."

"Well I bet she would want you to have fun tonight," she told me.

"She does," I told Kate.

"Well then," she passed me a glass of champagne, "Let's toast to our accomplishments and more to come."

"Cheers," I held my glass and we clanged them before we drank them. I started to get loosen up as we talked. About childhood memories and stuff, just like that we used to talk when were dated. One drink turned into another and so on. Suddenly everything seemed funny and I could walk straight. We ended up taking the limo back to the hotel . Kate held my arm and walked with me to my room. I was so wasted that she had to help me into my room. I laid me down.

"Good night," she said and kissed my cheek.

I grabbed a hold of her arm. She started to remind me of Mitchie. "What happened to us?

To me?" I asked very drunk.

"What?" she asked.

"I used to be so free. Not care. Have fun," I slurred. I found myself rubbing Kate's arm.

"People change," she said.

"I want to be Shane. Care free Shane," I looked at her and I swore Mitchie was sitting there. I felt like I had no control. I grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed back . I tangled my hands in her hair and brought her down me. I hovered over her as she took my shirt off.

The next morning I woke up and felt like someone took a hammer to my head. It took a couple of minutes to see straight and noticed I was back in my hotel room. How did I get here? I remember the award show last night and winning. I ruffled around and looked to see I was in bed naked. My heart pounded as much as my head as I looked under the sheet covering me. I was indeed naked. Then it all hit me; the award show, the win, the after party. I heard a small moan and shuffles and slowly turned to see Kate fast asleep naked.

"Shit," I cursed to myself. I ran my hands through my hand stress. I looked over to see our clothes scattered all over the room. I covered myself and got up quickly putting on my boxers. I heard a knock on the door before it opened. My eyes widened.

**DRAMA!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed I will reply when I get a chance. Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to make an update. **

**Pervious **

_The next morning I woke up and felt like someone took a hammer to my head. It took a couple of minutes to see straight and noticed I was back in my hotel room. How did I get here? I remember the award show last night and winning. I ruffled around and looked to see I was in bed naked. My heart pounded as much as my head as I looked under the sheet covering me. I was indeed naked. Then it all hit me; the award show, the win, the after party. I heard a small moan and shuffles and slowly turned to see Kate fast asleep naked. _

"_Shit," I cursed to myself. I ran my hands through my hand stress. I looked over to see our clothes scattered all over the room. I covered myself and got up quickly putting on my boxers. I heard a knock on the door before it opened. My eyes widened. _

**Shane **

"Shane wake up…" Nate walked in to see me standing with just my boxers on and Kate in bed, "Oh my god."

"Nate, I can explain." Nate looked shocked and shut the door loud and woke up Kate.

"Hey lover," she smiled and sat up to let the sheet drop that covered her. I turned away disgusted.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"You seem tensed. But I can fix that," she said in a seduced voice.

"What's wrong with you," I asked her.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was just helping you like last night."

"That was a mistake. Whatever I did, whatever I said; I didn't mean it."

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I am happy with Mitchie," I said and found my shirt.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself," Kate argued.

I threw her, her dress, "I love Mitchie," and I slammed the door on my way out.

I walked into Nate's room and he was pissed.

"What was that I walked in on?" he asked.

"I made a mistake. A big mistake," I said.

"That's an understatement," he said unconvinced.

"Nate I swear, it meant nothing. We had a lot to drink. I may of said some things and things got a little out of control."

He shook his head, "What were you thinking man? Was it for publicity? I thought the deal was practically done. " he said angrily.

"It is," I said.

Nate looked at me in disbelief, "Unbelievable. I really thought you changed you ways."

"Nate, please I need your help," I begged.

He shook his head, "No. I have helped you out in so many situations. I am sick of it." He left and slammed the door on my face.

I sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed my temple, I had a killer head ache. My phone rang and I felt my heart in my throat when I saw that it was Mitchie. My breathing became shallow and didn't know what to do. Do I answer it? What do I say? Should I tell her? I knew I should have had answered the phone call but I couldn't face her; I couldn't sit there and tell her everything was fine when it wasn't. To hear her cheery voice would be torture knowing what I did just a few hours ago.

So I rejected the call and threw my phone to the side. I placed my head in my hands; what did I do? I tried to remember everything from last night but most of it was a blur now. But that was the least of my problems. Nate knew and was pissed. And a pissed Nate was never good. Then something hit me; what if he tells her? I couldn't let that happen. I had to make sure he won't tell anyone not Jason or Caitlyn. I looked at the time. It was time for a rehearsal for tonight down in the lounge and left.

On my way down, I was greeted by many crew member who all congratulated me on our win last night. I smiled and tried to act normal and happy that we won. But it was hard because now I wish we had never won.

I found Jason tuning his guitar, "Hey Jason, have you see Nate around?"

"Morning Shane. He is on stage at the piano," he answered normally. I blew a sigh of relief; he didn't know.

I walked on stage and saw Nate with his back to me and the piano. "Nate, we need to talk."

"Ha. You need to talk to me. I am not the one you need to have a talk with," Nate said still at the piano. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone," I said.

"Why not?" Nate asked and finally turned. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't want the public to know. Since it was for "publicity."

"Nate please. You are my friend," I begged.

"Friend? I don't think so," Nate said. "A back stabber; yes. Friend; hell no." He walked closer to me, "Look at you man? You have everything with Mitchie. Why would you do that to her? And now you want me to lie to her? You may have fooled her, or all of us for that matter, about your "relationship" but I believe I am nothing like you."

"If you came to me in the same situation and you cheated on Caitlyn, I wouldn't tell," I told him. "I made a mistake okay. I don't want to ruin what I had with Mitchie."

Nate tried to walk past me but I blocked him, "Don't push me," he warned.

"Nate please…" The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a bloody nose. I looked up at him; he had his hand in a fist; knuckles white. I slowly got up.

"I made a mistake. You got to believe me," I told him and wiped my nose and winced. It started to swell up. Nate shook his head, snickered and made another lunge at me. This time Jason came to see what all the commotion was about and hurried to hold him back.

"Nate, come on. What's wrong with you?" Jason held onto his shirt. "What's going on?" He was so confused by this rare outburst from Nate of all people.

"No. He deserved it," Nate said. He then looked at me, "So what are you going to do when she calls? Or when you see her? Tell her everything is great? I looked away silently. "I hope she finds out and sees the asshole you truly are."

I looked at him alert and made a lunge myself with both fists and punched him in the gut and then his face.

"Son of a…!" yelled Nate and fell backwards as I tackled him down. We continued to punch and kick each other while back up was called while Jason tried to separate us with no luck. He got me again and punched me in the stomach and then my face as I hovered over.

Soon the entire crew was on stage, "Hey, that's enough!" I heard many panic voices and their feet as they ran to get me off Nate and to keep Nate contained. But that didn't stop us. I felt myself being lifted as I again tried to lunge at Nate who had been pinned down by half the crew while the other half either were trying to contained me or stood between us ready in case one of us got free.

**Next Chapter: **

"**Breaking News: Is Connect three in trouble?" Mitchie looks up from her breakfast. **

**Mitchie in the phone with Shane "What's going on? Nate said you had something to tell me." **

"**SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY," everyone shouted. Shane looks around at everyone there at his friends and family. **

**Caitlyn, Jason, Isis, and Nate talking in a room, "Shane slept with Kate," Nate told them. **

"**WHAT?" Isis and Caitlyn stare at their boyfriends in disbelief. **

"**Is it true?" Mitchie asks Shane who doesn't look at her in the eye. **

**So what did you think? Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Mitchie POV **

I was a little worried and confused. Shane never called me back last night. I tried to call him this morning and it went straight to his voice mail.

I ate breakfast while iToons did a recap of the Grammys last night from fashion to winners. I didn't pay any close attention until I heard the news.

"Breaking News. Is Connect Three in trouble?" I dropped my cereal spoon and raised the volume. "What's going on with Connect Three? Just last night the group walked away with a Grammy and everything seemed good between the band mates. But a close source told us that just this morning band mates Nate White and "bad boy" Shane Grey got into a physical alteration. About what? We don't know."

I got up and ran next door to Caitlyn's house. She too saw the news. We sat in her room.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked her worried.

"No," she said with certainty. "It's Nate and Shane. They are like brothers. They would never fight." I nodded in agreement.

"Try calling him again," she told me. I dialed his number and prayed he would pick up but he didn't. I looked at her sadly.

"Here," Caitlyn grabbed her phone, "I'll call Nate."

**Caitlyn POV **

I dialed Nate's number and turned on the speaker phone.

"Hello?" we heard someone mumbled hurt.

"Nate," I called out worried. Why was my boyfriend hurt?

"Cait?" he asked.

"And Mitchie," Mitchie said and looked at me.

"We saw the report on the news. Did you and Shane really get into a fight?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. Mitchie and I looked at each other with opened eyes shocked.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, "Is Shane okay?" Mitchie started to panic.

'Wait," I asked, "We want to know what happened. You and Shane fighting; that's crazy. You two are like brothers Nate." I was disappointed.

"Friend, not anymore," Nate sounded angry which scared me because Nate never got mad.

"Nate," Mitchie said. She was worried about Shane.

"I need to go," Nate told. "Maybe you should call Shane, Mitchie. You two need to talk." And with that he hung up. Caitlyn and I looked at each other. What was that about?

I got back to my house and ran to my room. I texted Shane.

'Webcam now!'

I settled in front of the computer and waited.

**Shane POV **

I got back to my hotel room. Our show got cancel for the day because of the fight. I got in and was glad Kate wasn't there. I went to the washroom and looked in the mirror. I was a mess; my nose was swollen but not broken, my lip was bust open and I had a black eye.

My phone buzzed and I saw a text from Mitchie. Besides the text I saw a few missed calls from my parents, Isis, and Mitchie. I couldn't face them nor could I look myself in the mirror. I let the water run as I stared myself in the mirror like it was the answer I needed. I was angry about everything; sleeping with Kate; fighting Nate; avoiding Mitchie. I clenched my fist and hit the mirror over and over. I punched my reflection; punched myself. I deserved it. How did I get here? Why did I have to screw up? After I tried to clean myself up I walked back to the bedroom and saw a web chat invite flashing on the screen. I ripped the sheets off the bed and sat at the edge. I stared at the computer screen nervously. I tried to ignore it; tried to get my mind off it. Maybe after a while she will give up. But I sat there and paced around the room and the invite still was on the screen. I felt trapped. I was going to leave but I knew Mitchie wasn't going anywhere until I answered.

I blew out some air to prepare myself. I sat in front of my laptop and accepted the invite.

Mitchie popped up with a worried look on her face. Her eyes widened when she saw my face, "Oh my God. Shane."

I waved, "It's nothing."

"Nothing," Mitchie said. "I know about the fight."

I looked up at her heart beating.

"iToons," she said. "It's all over the news."

"Why were you fighting with Nate?"

I debated whether I should tell her the truth, "Band stuff. No big deal."

"Nate seemed upset," Mitchie said. "He said we needed to talk? Why would he said that?"

'Damn Nate,' I thought.

"I don't know," I lied. "I should go. Get my face checked out."

"Okay," she said still worried. "I love you."

I felt guilty, "I love you too."

She left the chat and I just sat there with my head in my bloody hand, how do I get myself out of this mess.

Two weeks had passed and nothing much changed; Nate and I still didn't make up. I managed to avoid Kate. Today was my birthday; I was home waiting for Mitchie to celebrate my birthday. I didn't know how I was going be around her tonight and pretend nothing happened. I felt sick to my stomach and even thought to call her and cancel and tell her I was sick but I knew Mitchie, she would have had come over and be with me and care for me. That was the type of person she was.

I didn't realize Mitchie let herself in until I felt her arms wrapped around my waist. I was startled a bit.

"Happy Birthday," she said and kissed my shoulder. I turned around in her arms and she kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms her too afraid to lose her. She touched my face as I still had a bruise under my eye. She took my hand and kissed it and looked at me. She was my world. And at that moment when she smiled at me I wanted to breakdown and confess. Maybe she wouldn't leave me; but who am I kidding?

I cupped her face and surprised when I pulled her in for a surprised kiss.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining," she asked.

"I just love you so much. No matter what happens. I don't know what I would do without you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she said. "What's wrong? You seem sad."

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just miss you." I mentally kicked myself.

"Is it Nate?" she asked, "Don't worry. He will come around. Whatever you two fought about; you'll get over it." I wish I could say the same thing and wished it worked that way.

"Okay?" I nodded.

She took my hand, 'Let's go."

She lead me out and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant as it was only a couple of blocks away and it wasn't a cold night for winter.

"Is it closed?" I asked. All the lights were off.

"No," she said and opened the door for me and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY," everyone shouted. I looked around everyone was there; my friends and family.

"Wow. You really surprised me," I put on a fake smile and scanned the room for Kate. I really hoped she wasn't there.

"Happy Birthday," Nate and Caitlyn came up to me. Caitlyn hugged me but not Nate. Nate stood there with his arms crossed; I was surprised he was there. Caitlyn looked at us as we just stared awkwardly.

"Thanks for the party," I said.

"Thank Mitchie. She planned this entire thing," Nate said and walked off with Caitlyn. I made some small talk and thanked people as I made my way to the food table. I pretended to grab a drink when really I was making sure Kate wasn't there. And she wasn't. I didn't want her near Mitchie because I knew she would spill the beans. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Mitchie tried to kiss me but I turned so she kissed my cheek. Kissing her would make me feel horrible; guilty.

She rubbed my shoulders, "You seem tense."

I tried to relax, "Just shocked that's all. You didn't have to do all this."

"But I wanted to. For my amazing boyfriend." She hugged me and I felt guiltier as ever.

**Nate POV**

I watched from a far as Mitchie hugged Shane all smiles and such and I felt sorry for her. She thought she found her soul mate; her prince charming. And it pained me to think what it will do to her when she finds out the truth. That the fairytale she thought she was living in was not real.

Caitlyn nudged me and wrapped her arms around me, "You okay?". She looked to where I stared at Shane and Mitchie.

"Just thinking," I answered and kissed her forehead. She giggled and hugged me tightly and lovingly. I was so blessed to have a girl like Caitlyn and would never ever betray her like that.

"Please go talk to him," she said.

"What?"

"Shane. Go talk to him and make

up," Caitlyn said.

"I don't think so," I told her.

"What happened? And don't say it was a band disagreement because I know it's something more if you two are each others throats." She crossed her arms and waited for ms to explain.

I sighed defeated. The last thing I needed was for her to be mad at me.

"Okay. It has to do with Shane, Mitchie, and Kate."

Caitlyn looked confused, "What does Mitchie have to do this. What does she know?"

"It's more like what she doesn't know." I told her. Caitlyn tried to make sense of it. I looked back at Shane and Mitchie who were talking with Jason and Isis.

"Come with me," I lead her to another room where no one would hear us.

**Mitchie POV**

I caught Nate eye as I sat at a table with Shane, Jason, and Is. I had invited Caitlyn and Nate to join us but Caitlyn made it clear that Nate didn't want to be near Shane right now. It saddened me to see two friends who were more like brothers hate each others. But why? Why were they fighting to begin with? I could tell it still bugged Shane. My guess was that he missed Nate and didn't know how to fix it. I looked around the table Nate and Cait should be here having fun celebrating, the six of us. It didn't feel right when we weren't all together. I had an idea I was going to find their broken friendship myself. I saw Nate with a serious face grab Caitlyn hand as they headed to a room. I thought this was my chance to make things right.

**Nate POV **

"Tell me," She hated that I was stalling.

I rubbed my forehead, "This is so screwed up. "

"Nate," she said and took my hands.

"The night of the Grammys Shane cheated on Mitchie," I told her.

Caitlyn's mouth dropped open, "What?" she placed her hand over her mouth; she was speechless. "With who?" Then it hit her, "Kate?" When I didn't answer she knew she was right. She ranger hands through her hair, "How long have you known?"

"I walked in on them the morning after. I was just checking to see if Shane got in okay because he left the after party without me and Jason," I explained.

"That's why you guys got into that fight," she pieced it together. "Who else knows?"

"Just me and now you now," I answered.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Mitchie. Oh my God." She started to go to the door.

I grabbed her arm, "You can't tell Mitchie."

"And why not?" she asked angry. "She is my best friend. There is no way I am keeping this from her."

"It's not our secret to tell. Think about it you tell her in front of everyone it will humiliate her," I told her.

She looked at me seriously, "Don't. Don't put me in this position, Nate."

She opened the door and we both froze. Mitchie stood there tear-eyed and huffing. She wore a look of betrayal as she silently sobbed. She didn't say anything.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn whispered heartbroken to see her friend like that. Mitchie just looked at us before he turned and went back to the party. Caitlyn and I looked at each other. That wasn't good.

**Mitchie POV **

My feet seemed frozen on the spot as I heard Nate and Caitlyn talk. Shane cheated on me with Kate? What? It didn't make any sense to me; I just could comprehend what I just heard. Soon I found myself face to face with Nate and Caitlyn with tears in my eyes.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn called out. I just looked at them. I needed to know if what I heard was true. I turned and headed back to the party to find Shane and I found him at the punch bowl. When I looked at him I didn't know exactly what I was feeling as so many emotions ran through me; betrayal, anger, sadness, disgusted. I needed to know and I needed to know then.

When I appoarched him he saw that I had been crying, "Mitchie? Baby? What's wrong?" he tried to touch me but I flinched and backed away while I shook my head. "What happened?" he asked worried.

"Is it true?" I asked in just above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"What is?" he asked confused.

"Did you sleep with Kate?" I asked. He looked shocked and loss of words. I had my answer when he refused to look at me and suddenly found his cup interesting.

"Answer me," I demanded but he still looked at his cup. I was angry; I knocked the cup out of his hands which drew some eyes on us. I saw from the corner of my eye Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Isis approach us but kept their distance. Isis looked confused.

"Did you?" I asked again through clutched teeth. "Look at me."

Shane finally looked at me and I saw hurt and regret, "Yes, I did," he answered.

I stared back at Shane, "What? Can you repeat that again?"

Shane eyes started to glistered, "I slept with Kate." He tried to grab my arm but I pushed him away. More people surrounded us curious to what was going on. "I slept with her that night of the award show. We were celebrating our win at a party and I too much to drink," he tried to explain.

"Well doesn't that say a lot," I whispered tears building up, "I'm such an idiot to think you loved me!" I screamed at him. Suddenly the music was cut and all eyes were on us

.

"Mitchie, I love you. It was always you," he tried to grab a hold of my arm but his touch triggered something inside of me. With all this bottled up I slapped him hard but couldn't feel the stinging pain in my hand because all I could feel was my aching heart. Everyone gasped.

"Mitch…" Caitlyn tried to walk to me but Nate held her back.

His head turned back to look at me and the side of his face was red. He was crying now with me.

"Mitch, please," he begged tried to hold me.

"Don't touch me," I yelled and pushed my way passed him and ran. Shane called and ran after me.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Thank You to all your reviews. You guys are awesome. I have been getting a lot of requests for more Caitlyn and Nate scenes so I will do my best. This chapter is dedicated to Naitlyn fans. Please review! I want to reach 100 by the time this story finishes. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will edit when I have some time. **

**Mitchie POV**

I ran out of the restaurant and heard Shane call out to me. I continued to run and really didn't know where to run too. I heard him close on my heels and ducked around the corner and ended up at the back of the restaurant. I sat on the back step and cried. I could smell rain in the air but I didn't care. I wanted to hide' I didn't want to see Shane. Maybe he would think I ran to his house. But I was wrong.

Shane came running and was out of breath, "Mitchie."

I got up and tried to leave but he blocked my only way out. I was trapped. Next thing I knew it started to rain. But neither of us seemed to notice.

"Why am I not enough for you?" I asked.

Shane came over to me, "You are enough. Far more than I deserve."

I shook my head, "No you're lying. If I was enough for you, you wouldn't have had slept with her," I wiped my eyes from the tears and rain. "How many times?"

"It was just this once." He was soaked.

"Am I suppose to believe that with her around you twenty four seven? So you did have feeling with that whole publicity stunt. What a joke. Did you fake it so you can have the both of us? " I asked.

"I never had feeling for her. I swear it was just one time."

"Just this once you broken everything we had together. You shattered my heart and stabbed me in the back."

"I was afraid. I don't want to lose you."

"Why are you really with me? For everyone to see that Shane Grey can take on charity cases to give yourself a pure and kind image?" I asked.

"No, I do love you with all my heart. I made a mistake; I'm not prefect."

"Damn right you're not. Nobody is prefect. But you Shane, are far from prefect," I yelled.

"I know," he whispered and was crying as rain poured on us.

I couldn't be there, "Move out of my way," I demanded.

"Not until we work this out," he said. He put his arms on my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. "What is there to work out? Nothing you can do can fix this. Not this time Shane."

He connected his forehead with mine as we cried together, "Please Mitchie. Don't leave me," he begged. I cried because his touch still sent butterflies to my stomach. I felt warm and safe. Everything confused me at the moment.

I thought back at everything he did and that snapped me back to reality, "No. I can't. I took his hands off my face. He looked lost as he stood in the rain. There was so much I wanted to tell him but I couldn't find my voice.

"It's over," I told him. He looked sadly at his feet as I cried. I couldn't breathe; I needed out.

"We don't exist anymore." I said before I ran from him. I looked back. He didn't move. He just stared at the wall in front of him where I just was.

**Shane POV **

I didn't even bother to follow her after she ran from me. I couldn't run. I stared at the brick wall where she stood moments ago and tried to let everything sink in. You could say I was in denial which I probably was; as I didn't want to believe everything that has happened and everything I did to Mitchie. It was over. She left. I took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky and was instantly attacked by the rain. But I didn't move. I didn't run. The woman I loved, whom I wanted to marry and grow old with.

I heard someone walk up next to me and place an umbrella over my head. It was Isis.

"Shane? How long have you been standing out here?" she asked.

"I don't know and I know care," I told her. "I really messed things up Is and I don't know how to fix it." She didn't say anything. I took that as that she agreed.

"Come on, lets go home. You're soaking," Isis tried to get me to go inside.

I shrugged away, "I can't. I need to walk." I turned my back on Isis and started to walk to clear my head.

**Mitchie POV **

I walked in the rain not sure where I was headed. I was too deep in thought to care. I was a mess and I wasn't talking about my drenched hair and dress. I lost my world and nothing made sense. I was finally sure of everything in my life that I was somebody and that I mattered, That people loved me for me. I finally felt belonged the first time in my life. And I wouldn't have thought that if it wasn't for Shane. He was my prince charming my shining knight. He taught me to be true to myself to be real because that is what matters most to people. I believe it and most of all I believed in him. Now I know he is a load of crap and hated myself because I put everything I had in him my trust, loyalty, respect, my securities and now that was all gone; taken away in a matter of second. He killed it; he killed me.

I guess I didn't get far because I heard a car horn and Nate and Caitlyn pulled up beside me.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn screamed over the pouring rain. It really came down. She got out of the with a jacket covered over her head.

"What are doing out here?" she asked, "It's freezing and raining." She saw my face, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no. She opened her arms and I ran to her. She hugged me as I cried and the rain poured on us.

"Let's get you home okay?" I nodded and she helped me into the backseat of the car. Nate drove me home in silence.

He pulled up at my home, "Thanks." I told them both before I got out.

**Caitlyn POV**

I felt sorry as I looked into Mitchie's eyes. She was in pain and I wished there was something I could do to make it all better for her. Nate and I helped her to her room and put her to bed. Her parent were out on a date night.

Nate went over and hugged me, 'Everything will be fine okay?" She cried more. He stood back and watched me take care of my friend. I laid in bed with Mitchie she hugged and cried on me.

"I'm so sorry," she said to us.

"Why are you apologizing for? You have nothing to be sorry about," I told her.

"I'm sorry to anyone who had to witness that," she said.

"Don't worry," Caitlyn said. "Sleep we'll talk about this tomorrow." Mitchie nodded and we stayed until she fell asleep.

"You can stay if you want. I could find another place to crash for the night," Nate said went we snuck out of her room. Nate usually stayed at Shane's but due to recent events he didn't want to be near Shane so I invited him to spend the night. The other reason I invited him was that my parents were out of town and I didn't want to be alone.

"No," I told him. "I want you to stay with me," I told him. He nodded and left. We ran across the lawns and made it inside my house.

I laughed at his messed up hair and tried to pat it down and comb it neat. I couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was even when he was wet. He shook his head like a dog and water sprinkled form it.

I held his hand and lead the way up the stairs to my room.

"So I guess I'll take the couch," he said.

"No. Why don't you stay in here with me?" I asked a little nervous.

He kissed my forehead, "Sure of course." I blew a sigh of relief. 'And I promise not to try anything."

"Well I can't make the same promise," I told him. He laughed and kissed me softly on the lips; the way I liked it.

"I am going to change," I told him and threw and pair of sweat pants at him. He looked at me. "They are my dad's," I told him.

He just looked at them then me. He was still afraid of my father, "Awkward," he said. I smiled and left for the washroom to change.

A few minutes later I was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with my hair still wet. I found Nate rested on my bed with his head on the headboard. He was in the sweat pants and white wife beater and felt myself blush. He saw me standing at the doorway and opened his arms for me. I went over and laid beside him as wrapped his arms around me.

"Jeez Caity, your frozen," he said and took a blanket and covered me with it and brought himself closer to me. He started to comb my hair and I laid there calmly. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly not sure if I was a sleep or not.

"About Mitchie," I answered. "I kind of feel bad. I am here happy wrapped up in your arms and she is next door crying."

I felt his lips on the top of my head, "It's okay to be happy."

"I know this is silly but I can't help think if that ever happened to me…"

He turned me and looked me in the eyes, "I will never do anything like that to you. I love you too much and am so happy. You are mine forever."

I looked at him, "Really?"

He kissed me passionately which answered my question. I snuggled closer to him and listened to his heart beat. It was clam which clamed me down.

"I want to take you out on a date," he blurted out.

"What?" I said, "I thought you weren't in the whole going on dates things."

"I know. But I want too," he smiled.

I reached up and kissed him before he covered me with the blanket again and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

**Please Review! **

**I was thinking of continuing this for a few more chapters than start a third one to continue the drama or this will be like 100 chapters. Tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. **

**Sorry it took me a while to upload. School is finishing in two weeks and my computer had a virus. Thank you all who reviewed it means a lot to me. **

**I have been getting email on how the first chapter of Not so Perfect is going to be fit in. I can't exactly say as it will be connect to the drama to come at the end on this sequel and be the focus point in the third installment yet to be titled.**

**I was thinking of bring in a new chapter (a love interest perhaps) but I will see if I can fit it in. **

**So I hope you all will me patient with me. **

**BTW I am sorry for any mistakes. I just really wanted to make an update. **

**Shane POV **

I walked in the rain for what seemed like hours and ended up at a lake. It was pretty cold out and I was soaked from the rain. I was definitely going to get sick, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was gone; walked away disgusted and ashamed of me. I looked at my reflection in the water and hated what I saw. I didn't see myself; instead, I saw a cheater, a betrayer, a backstabber, someone people hated. I didn't even want to be around myself. I grabbed a rock and flicked it into my reflection I stared into and it rippled. I sat on a crate on the dock, placed my face in my hands and cried. Not in a million years would I have believed I Shane Gray sat here alone and cried. A lot has changed. Not even two years ago I walked around like I was the world and now I wouldn't have recognized him. I learned that it wasn't all about me and saw that there were people who cared and supported me thanks to Mitchie. I learned to love and respect; to trust people. Once I let down my wall I was happier than ever. I grew closer to my family, became brothers with my band mates which in turned made our band even stronger and better. Most importantly, I found love and met the most amazing person I know. How could I let all that down the drain? I looked down at the water and tears rolled down my face. I heard laughter and not any laughter; her laughter. I knew it so well as if it was a part of me. My eyes opened and I stared ahead and saw a canoe out in the distance as it circled. I knew it wasn't there but I wanted it to be real; pretend that was Mitchie and I and this was all a nightmare. I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter more it calmed me down like a safety blanket. Finally, the laughter stopped and I saw that the illusion disappeared

Just as fast as I threw my relationship away.

Next thing I knew, I found myself at the edge of the dock and slowly lifted my foot and dangled it over the dark water wondering how deep it was. I balanced myself in that position and closed my eyes again and pictured myself falling in and letting the darkness take over me. Will anyone miss me? Will she miss me? I was tempted to jump when a voice inside my head kicked in. Mitchie's voice. 'Don't do it Shane,' it begged. 'Stay. You have to too much to live for.' Reality kicked in and I pulled my foot back and stepped away from the edge breathing heavily as I came to a realization. I would have became a coward if I took the easy way out and jumped because instead of facing my problems I would have just ran away for them and nothing would be solved. Before I knew it the sun started to rise and I watched it peacefully; something that reminded me of Mitchie's beauty. I left the dock and headed home to face the music.

I walked into my house and it was silent. I hoped that no one was home so I didn't have to face my family to what they witnessed last night. As I approached the kitchen I heard plates shuffled and saw that my family and Jason were all gathered around the table for breakfast. Once I came into view, they stopped and looked at me. I was feeling very uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Shane, honey," my mother came over to me worried, "What happened to you? Are you okay?" she referred to my clothes and damp hair.

"A little rain," I answered a little taken back by her kindness.

"Why didn't you come home last night? We were worried sick," she said.

"I just walked around to clear my head," I mumbled. I guess she sensed my discomfort and told me to go and wash up.

I took a hot shower and washed up before I took refuge in my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at my ceiling when the picture on my desk caught my eye. It was a picture of me and Mitchie at Camp Rock holding each other. I sighed sadly, that was the happiest time of my life and Id pay anything to have that back. I placed the picture back and grabbed my guitar the one Mitchie got me. I sat and strummed "gotta find you" and when you look me in the eyes. I heard a soft knock and saw Isis and Jason.

"Can we come in?" she asked. I nodded and placed the guitar to the side. Jason passed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thought you'd want this," he offered and passed it to me.

I waved my hand, "not hungry."

"Come on Shane. You need to eat. Mom put it together for you." I looked at them and caved. The last thing I need is someone else mad at me.

I ate and they sat with me. "So aren't you guys mad at me?" I asked curious to why they acted nice.

"Yes," Isis said, "But you are my brother and we feel for you."

"And you are my best friend. You always have my back when I do stupid things," Jason added, "Which is every often. So what happened last night after you ran after Mitchie?"

I thought back it, what she said; how hurt she looked. "I really don't want to get into that right now?" I told him in a miserable tone which pretty summed up what went down.

I looked at Isis, "Has she called you?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No. Have you tried to call her?"

"I have picked up my phone a million time contemplating whether I should or not," I told them.

Jason sat beside me and patted my back to comfort me, "Give it time man. Give it a few days let her calm down a bit." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Jason's right," Isis agreed and Jason had a look of accomplishment on his face. "And our last concert if the tour is coming up. Maybe she'll be there, "she said in a hopeful voice.

I nodded. I could only hope but I doubted it.

**Mitchie POV **

I woke up from a restless sleep and had a terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Shane had cheated on me with ex - girlfriend and when I opened my eyes everything rushed back to me and realized it wasn't a nightmare. I laid in bed and watched the sun rise through my window and thought back to everything that lead to this, last summer when Kate came into our lives, Finding out about Her and Shane's relationship, the breakup, final jam, and even had a disturbed picture of them together. I wanted to vomit. It really shouldn't have surprised me that he would cheat on me with Kate. Looking back I should have known. Come on, I mean she had way more than I could ever dreamt of, money, a voice, and was beautiful; she was what every guy wanted. Shane no exception. I got up, went to the washroom and stared at myself in mirror and almost scared myself. My hair was a mess, my makeup was all smudged. I washed my face and closely looked at my reflection staring back at me. I had dull dark hair while Kate had shining blond, hair which is always a winner with guys. My nose was a pig like nose. I didn't have high cheek bones and prefect eyebrows like Kate. I stood back and look at myself; I definitely didn't have a body of a super model. I grabbed my brush and started to comb my hair, maybe if I look half as decent as Kate I would have had a chance. I played around with hair to see if it made me attractive and started to think until I was interrupted by my ringing phone. I looked and saw it was Caitlyn but didn't pick up. I didn't want to talk to her or anyone. I didn't want to hear that it was all going to be alright and that they understood what I was feeling. But truth be told they don't know and don't understand because it was indescribable. It's different to watch a friend go through something like that than to have experienced it firsthand. My phone continued to ring again; Caitlyn. I rejected the call and shut off my phone. I continued to look in the mirror and had an idea and left.

**Caitlyn POV**

I woke up from a peaceful sleep in Nate's arms. It was the first time we slept in the same bed (and not what you think). I looked up and watched him sleep; he was too adorable. I silently giggled as his nose twitched a bit in his sleep and felt his chest as it raised and fell with every breath. I truly was a lucky girl. I carefully unwound his arms to not wake him so I could get up. I wanted to call Mitchie. I left the room with my phone and hit speed dial. The phone rang and rang and no answer which I found odd because Mitchie always picked up the phone.

I called again and it went straight to her voicemail. "Hey this is Mitchie. Please leave a message."

"Hey Mitchie, I was just calling to see how you are doing. You have me worried because you didn't pick up and just call me please," I hung up and sighed before I headed back to my room.

When I got in Nate was awake, "Hey," he yawned and stretched his arms while still on bed.

"Good morning," I smile and joined him.

"Where did you run off too?" he asked.

"Went to call Mitchie. She didn't answer and I'm worried," I told him.

"Well give her some time. She's dealing with a lot," he kissed the top of my head.

"You're right," I sighed and snuggled into him more. "But just let me make one more call."

**Isis POV**

I walked back to my room with Jason. We laid on my bed and he gave me a back rub. I giggled; he always knew what I wanted. I thought about Mitchie and got sad.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. I cuddled up to him and he held me.

"Just thinking about Mitchie. Do you think we are still friends after everything?" I asked.

"Of course she's still your friend. She mad at Shane not you."

"I guess you are right. I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," I told him.

"It won't," he said. My phone rang and saw that it was Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn," I said.

"Hey," she replied back. "I was just wondering if you talked to Mitchie."

"No I haven't," I told her. "What's wrong?"

Caitlyn sighed, "She's not answering her phone. I was wondering if you can come down here for a girl's day. I think it will mean a lot to Mitchie."

"I don't know," I told her unsure. "I don't think he will want to see me."

"Please Is," Caitlyn begged.

I caved, "Okay. I'm on my way."

**Mitchie POV **

I had just gotten back and sat in my room. I couldn't believe I actually did it. I admired myself in my mirror; well my hair. I went the salon and had them dyed it blond; well it was highlights depending on how you looked at it. I knew later I would have some explaining to do with my parents but I didn't care. Maybe we'll see if blond really do have more fun. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and answered it to see Caitlyn and Isis on the other side with shocked expressions.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn was the first to speak. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it," I told her and flung my hair side to side. "Don't you like it?"

"It's different," Isis said, "But why?"

"I needed a change."

Isis walked pass me and saw tissues all over the floor. The sat me down and they took a seat on both sides of me. "Talk to us?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Suddenly my mood changed.

"We want to help."

"You can't," I said as I got up and walked to the mirror, "Not this. You can't fix what you don't understand how I am feeling. To be stabbed in the back and used by someone how loves you and who you would do anything for." I looked at them through the mirror. "I look into this mirror and see nobody just an empty space just like how I am on the inside. And I get it. I get that I'm not good enough; not even good enough to keep someone happy," I started to break down. "I see now that he needed more and he got it. Someone with a flawless body and prefect hair," I pulled at me hair.

The girls hurried over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I just keep thinking if I was more like Kate maybe he would have stayed with me." Tears started to roll down my face. "If I was skinner or my hair was like hers…" I started to pick at all my flaws.

Caitlyn grabbed me and pulled me away from the mirror, "Don't think that. Mitchie you are smart, talented, and the most beautiful girl I see. Believe it or not I wish I was you."

I sniffed, "Your just saying that."

Caitlyn shook her head, "No we are not." Isis said sadly.

I cried in her arms, "I need him. I need him." I was hysterical. Caitlyn and Isis tried to sooth "What did I do wrong? Why am I all alone?"

**Please Review! Tell me what you think. **

**Next chapter is the concert. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry I have not updated in while. It was because of school. But school is out so I will have more time for both my stories. Thank you everyone who have reviewed I will reply back. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy but warn you it is dark. **

**Mitchie POV**

A couple of days had passed and nothing had changed. I was still depressed to get my mind off of Shane but I couldn't. I kept seeing him on the news and magazine covers with Kate. Apparently he had returned to his old self much to my liking according to Isis who I had talked to over the past few day. And it seemed like nothing had changed with Nate and Shane. It was the day of the final concert and I sat beside Caitlyn at school during lunch. I had analyzed the latest picture of Shane and Kate on one of those trashy gossip magazines. I could help but obsess over Kate's body and couldn't help think that I could have that. Maybe someone would love me if I was more like that.

Caitlyn grabbed the magazine out of my hands, "Stop looking at them. It not good for the mind," he took a bite out of her pizza. She had noticed my plate was still full. "You should eat." She moved my plate closer.

I saw the food in my plate and felt disgusted. No wonder I was so fat. Eating this grease and fat and calories was not helping me. To be honest I haven't eaten much over the last little while. Though my stomach was growling loudly I refused to eat. But I couldn't not just eat, Caitlyn would question me. I would just get rid of it later. I took a small bite out of my pepperoni pizza and Caitlyn smiled glad she got me to do something beside mope around.

Lunch was almost over and Caitlyn got up, "I have to go finish Math. I'll see you in music."

I nodded and waited for her to leave. Once out of sight I quickly grabbed my lunch and threw it out before I ran to the nearest washroom and did the unthinkable. Once it was over I slid down the stall wall and cried. I was a mess. I needed something to relief the tension I had. I sniffed and I opened my bag and grabbed a small sharped razor I had been carrying around. I had been carrying a secret; a dark secret. I slid my bracket of my wrist and winched a bit as it was still sore from previous days. On my wrist were a series of cuts that represented the days since Shane cheated on me and every bad thought I had about myself. I grabbed the razor and drew a line underneath a pervious cut. I let out a deep breath and looked at my hand. I hadn't realized that I still wore Shane's promise ring. It stared my me and my heart beated faster as I thought of all the promises were made. Of what the ring meant. It held so much and now all I see were lies. Without thinking a grabbed the razor again and cut myself while I told myself that I was ugly, I am not worthy of anyone's love. About ten minutes later the bell rang and hurried to clean up not forgetting to place the bracket back on before I ran off to class.

For the rest of the school day I acted as if nothing happened and went home with Caitlyn. I had decided that I was going to go to the concert tonight with Caitlyn and Isis. They asked me a number of times if I really wanted to go and that everyone understood if I didn't. Even though Shane and I were over, Nate and Jason were still my best friends and I wanted to support them. I knew it was going to hard and had I feeling that avoiding Shane at all costs was going to be hard and he was going to see me no matter what I do to avoid him but I was going to try my best to not let that happen.

The three of us arrived at the venue early and we let in backstage to see the guys. I was nervous what if he was there? We walked around until we spotted Nate and Jason and to me relief Shane was nowhere in sight.

"Nate," Caitlyn ran to Nate smiling like a goof and jumped in his arms while Isis did the same thing with Jason. I stood back a little awkward as they Nate and Jason made out with their girlfriends; they had each other and I had no one. I was jealous I wanted that.

Jason broke away from Isis and saw me.

"Mitchie," he came over and engulfed me in a big hug. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Well I wanted to show my support." Nate came over and hugged me.

"Hey Nate," I hugged back.

"Your hair?" he sounded surprised and gave it a little tug.

"I needed a change," I told him. "So how is everything? Anything new?"

"Everything good," Nate said.

"Thank you for helping me that night," I told Nate.

"Anything fir my sister," Nate winked and went back to Caitlyn.

I don't know why but I asked Jason in a whisper, "How is he?"

"He's a mess," Jason answered truthfully. "Back to himself," Nate said with no sympathy in his voice.

I sighed; so it was true. "I'm so sorry Jason."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He hugged me. "I know this may be asking for a lot but maybe you can go…" he trailed off as I shook my head because I knew what he was trying to get at.

"I can't Jason. I still love him and all but can't see him," I told him.

"Please Mitchie. He's lost. He won't listen to anyone even his mother. Just talk to him. Once he sees you I bet he will just snap right out of it. It will make his day," Jason told.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Jason hugged me eagerly." Thank you. It will mean a lot to him and to us." I nodded and he pointed me in the direction to his dressing room. I walked slowly towards it trying to think of what to say to him. As I grew near I heard yelling and saw a chair hit a wall as I drew closer to his dressing room, "I don't care!" I knew that voice; my heart stopped. A crew member came out of Shane's room crying followed by an angry Shane.

"Go ahead run," he yelled after them. He turned to go back in when he saw me standing there and his eyes widened with disbelief and shock when his eyes met mine. We stared at each other and I tried to look away but couldn't. His eyes were like a force I could not break.

"Mitchie," he said in a soft voice and took a step towards me and I instantly took one back. He looked hurt but not as bad as I felt.

"I don't know why. But I agreed to come and talk to you about your change in attitude." I told him looking everywhere expect him.

He was going to say something when Kate came up to him from her dressing room. My heart pounded and my hands made fists in my pockets and shook with rage. I could tell Shane was very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Are you ready?" she smiled and touched his hand. He pulled back like he touched fire. I felt like I was going to vomit. There she was standing there all flirty like nothing happened; like I wasn't there until she acknowledged me.

"Hey Mitchie," she smiled. I didn't say anything; if looks could kill she would have been dead. Though I didn't say anything there was a lot I want to.

I wanted to know why. What did I do to her to hate me so much? What did I do for her to do what she did? I opened my mouth when someone came to get them.

"I need you guys in your places," the crew member said and lead Kate and Shane away from me. Her arm went around his waist and he looked back at me guilty. I wiped my tears, a common thing now, before I went to me seat. Caitlyn and Isis were there and saw that I'd been crying but didn't say anything. My tear stained face told them the whole story.

The concert started and the guys came out. Shane instantly locked eyes with me like I was under surveillance. I felt like I was under the spotlight. Throughout the concert his eyes never left mine and for some reason mine never left his no matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

"This next song is one I just wrote. For all the mistakes I made and people I hurt." He grabbed the guitar I gave to him and started to strung and sing.

**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say**

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say

Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
Its all me  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

But your already on your way...

I didn't know what happened to me. I couldn't breathe; I was paralyzed in the spot and started to feel heated when he looked at me waiting for response a reaction. I pushed my way passed Isis and Caitlyn and ran as I heard Shane call out my name and I microphone drop but I did not dared to look back.

I was near the exit wanting to break free until Shane ran to me out of breath. I looked him and tried to make a quick escape.

"Mitchie wait!" he ran and grabbed my arm turning me to look at him. That's when I really saw his face. His eyes were red like mine; he obvious was crying often like myself.

"Let go," I whispered.

"No," he said sternly.

"I tried to shake out of his grip but I couldn't.

"Shane. I don't want to do this," I said and started to cry yet again.

"Please." He connected his forehead with mine. He felt warm and I felt safe and at home. He was confusing me again. I pushed him away from me.

"Don't do that. Don't touch me," I told him.

I turned and started to walk away, "I shouldn't have come," I looked back at him and ran my hands through my hair, "I made a mistake." I turned and ran from him.

**Shane POV **

I sat on the edge of the sidewalk outside the arena. I didn't go back to the concert as I didn't want to preform and knew I had some explaining to do later. I dropped my head in my hands. I sighed, I didn't expect Mitchie to be here tonight and hated what she witnessed me being a jerk. I didn't mean to; it just a way I cope so I wouldn't feel anything. Seeing her made me happy as weird as that sounded because just for a moment I thought she had come back to me. And I made her push away further. How was I going to fix this? I hated to admit it but deep down I doubted that I could fix everything. I was afraid that I had lost Mitchie forever. Tears dripped down my face at that thought and tried to think of the rest of my life without her. I hated ever moment.

I was started when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I was surprised when Nate took a seat next to me. I shook my head no and stared at the ground between my knees.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"That was a brave thing you did tonight. I kind of saw what happened back there with Mitchie. I wanted to say I'm sorry," he said.

"What do I do Nate?" I was depressed.

"You probably won't like what I have to say," Nate told me.

"Come on. I'm running out of ideas."

"Maybe you should back off," he told me truthfully.

I sighed I had a feeling he was going to say something along those lines. Somehow everything lead to that option. "I don't want to let her go Nate."

He patted me on the back, "I know you don't. But the best thing right now is to give her space."

"What if it's too late? What do I have to keep going?"

"Hope." I looked at Nate and knew he was right. I was going to give her space and stay away from her. I wasn't giving up I just need time to straighten myself out.

Nate patted me on the back. He sat with me for a while until he decided to drive Caitlyn home. I sat there and thought over and over of what I had to do. I finally left and went home straight to my room. I must have dialed her number a hundred times before I let it rang.

**Mitchie POV**

I cried into my pillow hugging it to my chest. I thought to myself how I shouldn't have gone tonight. It was too hard to see especially tonight because his attitude reminded me of when I first met him.

My phone rang and i didn't bother to pick up; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just let the answering machine run.

"Mitchie," I heard the voice. My head popped up from the pillow and I stared at the machine.

"I'm so sorry for everything. For hurting you," he paused. "I love you so much Mitch. More than you could possibly know and I'd do anything to make you a happy even if that means letting you go." I started to cry but don't what for this time. Was I happy that with my freedom? Or was I sad that he was letting go? Out of my life. I looked down at the promise ring I still wore. I know I made a mistake and will have to live with it and sort of making this punishment. I just wanted you to know how happy you make me and hopefully we can put this in the past in the future." He was crying. "So you on be happy Mitchie. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I am so mad that I couldn't do the job. Goodbye Mitchie." He hung up and I cried harder I looked at the razor beside me and tried to match the pain I felt.

**Please review. Tell me what you think. What do you want to see in the next chapter. I am hoping for at least 10 reviews. I haven't gotten 10 reviews for any chapter the most as been 6 but I believe I can get 10 because this story along has gotten over 5,600 hits and 70 reviews. I will be announcing a new review system soon. It will determine how quickly I will update. **


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. **

**Thank you all who reviewed. I would like to thank you all; your comments are what help me write. This chapter was longer but I broke it up and made two chapters so the other chapter will be up either tomorrow or Sunday. It all depends on the reviews. Here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. **

**Mitchie POV **

The next few weeks weren't any better and one morning I wasn't feeling any better and the worst thing was that I had to get up and go to school and didn't get much sleep. I arrived at school dressed in sweats as I had no intention of dressing up. I was at my locker and grabbed my books for homeroom and slammed the door shut.

"Wow. I see you are having a good morning." I looked over to see a guy who was in many of my classes. He was tall, had brown eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Hey Jake," I said.

"You look like you had a rough night," he commented.

"Try a rough month," I told him as I leaned against my locker. He looked at me for further explanation.

"A bad break up with my boyfriend."

"Ouch. Well his loss. And if you need someone to talk too I'm always free," he smiled at me. The bell rang and hurried off but not before he turned and said, "By the way I liked your hair darker."

I couldn't help but blush a bit before I went the direction to my first period. That was probably the only good thing that had happened to me that day. In English I had forgotten that my essay was due and lucky my teacher gave me an extension for Monday since it was Friday and I'm pretty sure I failed my math test.

I was lying on my bed while Caitlyn finished some of her homework.

"So do you want to come bowl with me, Nate, Isis, and Jason tonight?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. I don't want to be the third wheel on your double date."

"Come on. It will be fun like a pre party for Is's birthday," Caitlyn said. "Or instead of feeling like a third wheel invite someone and it can be a "triple date" and have fun."

"I'm not in a dating mood right now," I told her.

She walked to me and sat beside me, "Come on Mitchie. It's almost been a month. We are worried and care about you. And plus if I call Isis with my bright idea she will make sure you come even if means tying you up throwing you in the trunk against your free will."

I looked at her and sighed in defeat. "Fine," I said.

"Great," she exclaimed. "This will be lots of fun." She grabbed her stuff, "I have to go but I will see you later. Do you want to ride with me and Nate?" she asked.

"You go ahead. I'll meet you there with someone I guess," I said.

Caitlyn smiled and left to get ready for tonight I'm guessing.

Once she left I placed the pillow over my face and screamed into it. Where was I going to find a date? I tried to think of someone but I didn't know anyone well at school besides Caitlyn. I looked over at my phone and someone came to mind. I dialed their number and waited hoping for them to pick up. Thankfully someone did.

"Hey I know it weird for ne to be calling you but I was wondering if you free tonight?"

**Isis POV **

I walked by Shane's room and sighed as I picked up another empty plate of food. He hadn't left his room at all since the concert, refused to talk to anyone, and won't even come out for ten minutes to eat with the family. The only way you could tell that he was in there was the empty plates of food he would give back when we leave food outside his door. And during the night when everyone is asleep I hear him leave his room for the washroom and a couple of times I've seen him snuck up and down alcohol bottles. He looked horrible like he was dead. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his hair was longer and messier, and hadn't shaved properly.

I walked back to my room where Jason was just hanging out. I sat worried and he quickly noticed.

"Don't worry he will come around," he reassured me.

I shook my head in disbelief, "I have never seen him like. For nobody."

"I know. We haven't either." Jason kissed my temple and rubbed my back. "So I got off the phone with Nate. He said Caitlyn convinced Mitchie to come tonight with us."

"That's great," I smiled.

"And apparently, she is going to bring someone," Jason told we with some uncertainty in his voice.

"And you have a problem with that?"

'It's just that I think it's too soon. I know it's been a month but from what I hear she isn't doing any better either. And think about Shane. Look at the state he is in now. What do you think will happen when he finds out she's on a date with another guy?"

I thought about it. He was right. This will send my brother over the edge if he found out.

**Mitchie POV**

I walked into the bowling alley with Jake and saw that everyone was there already putting on their shoes.

"Mitchie!" Isis called and waved us over.

"Hey guys," I said and hugged everyone while Jake stood back. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"This is Jake," I led him over to the group he gave a quick wave and stuck his hands in his pocket. He was a little shy like myself.

"Jake, these are my friends Isis, Jason, Nate, and of course you know Caitlyn from school," I told him.

"Nice to meet you," Isis shook his hand.

After we got our shoes and started to play things got easier and we all started to have fun. We were half way through our first game and of course I had the lowest score with half ending up in the gutter. Nate had just bowled another strike and threw his hands in the arm at us to show off.

"Show off," Caitlyn mumbled and body checked him on her way to the lane and we all laughed. It was no secret that Nate was the best bowler and it always turned into a competition for Caitlyn to beat him. She bowled and knocked down seven pins. Nate was first to give her a mocking laugh which resulted in her to glare at him and growled. We laughed at her and she knocked down the three reminding pins.

I clapped and high fived her. It was my turn.

"Don't fall," Nate called out trying to distract me. I didn't see but Caitlyn and Isis elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow," he winced.

"Knock them down Mitchie," Isis cheered. I was about to roll the ball when I felt someone grab hold of my arm. I looked and saw Jake behind me.

"I'll help you," he said to me. "Pull back," he guided my arm with the ball behind me, "and light release when you bring it forward. You roll too hard." I did as he said and rolled a strike.

"YES!" I jumped up and down and hugged him. He laughed.

"Doesn't count. You had help," Nate said while I did a silly dance in front of him. Isis and Caitlyn came over and hugged me. We laughed and I hugged Jake again.

"Looks like Nate has some competition," Jason said as we watched Jake roll the next ball and did a little trick (remember the Nick cambio video) and easily knock over all his pins. We laughed when Nate's jaw dropped open.

"I like this guy. Finally putting Nate in his place," Jason said. We all high fived him. I was laughed; I was having a good time. After a few more games we called it a night and Jake drove me home.

He pulled up and walked me to my door, "Thank you for coming tonight," I told him.

"Glad you invited me," he replied. "You have some great friends."

"Thank you. They are pretty awesome." We stood there silently not exactly sure what to do. "Well I guess goodnight," I said and was going to go in.

"Wait Mitchie," he stopped me, "I was wondering maybe we could hang out again soon just the two of us," he suggested and seemed nervous afaird that I was going to reject him.

"Sure," I smiled and he smiled. He hugged me and we slowly broke apart. He stared in my eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed me.

"Goodnight Mitchie," he said and walked back to his car. Meanwhile, I walked inside and leaned against the door and touched my lips. My smiled slowly disappeared; he wasn't Shane. Jake was nice and all but tonight for some odd reason Shane popped in my mind. I wished Jake was Shane. I knock my head on the door stop it Mitchie I told myself. He hurt you. He didn't want you. I hurried to my room and grabbed my razor to remind myself how much he did hurt me.

**Isis POV **

I got home a little late and snuck upstairs to not disturb anyone while they slept. On my way to my room and bumped into Shane.

"Shane?" I was surprised to actually see him.

He nodded, "Had fun with Jason?" he asked.

"Ya, we went bowling with the others," I told him. Hopefully, he would ask me about Mitchie.

"Was Mitchie there?" he asked and me I silently panicked.

I nodded yes he looked down, "How is she?"

"She's good. She had a lot of fun tonight," I told in a caring voice. I hated to see me brother hurt.

"That's good. I'm glad," he said but didn't sound so glad.

"I know you don't want to hear this but give it time. Time will heal," I told him. He gave me a slight smile before he went inside his room. I sighed and went to my room.

**Shane POV **

I laid in bed and thought about Mitchie and the next thing I knew it was morning. I wondered what she wore. What did she smell like? I pictured her smiling and bowling, laughing along with the others being happy without me. I would pay anything to see her smile and hear her laugh. I had to see her; it had been too long. I knew better to show up at her doorstep so I decided to sneak into Isis's room. I knew her well enough to know that she took countless of pictures last night because that was the type of person she was.

I tapped lightly to make sure she was in there or at least asleep. To my luck, she wasn't in there so I went in and grabbed her camera she left out on her desk. My heart leapt in my chest when I saw a picture of Mitchie smiling and smiled to myself. She still had the blond hair, which I wasn't a fan of, but was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She looked skinnier but it was probably just me since I hadn't seen her in about a month. I continued to flip through pictures of the night. Nate's dancing, Caitlyn frowning, Caitlyn with Nate in a head who had a victory look on his face, their were pictures of Isis and Jason nothing unusual until I spotted a a group of pictures that made my smile disappear and sick to stomach. They were pictures of Mitchie with another guy. I couldn't believe it. The pictures showed them laughing and enjoying themselves. My eyes pooped out when in one picture he held her, helping her bowl. Why didn't Isis tell me? I felt rage, I wanted to punch someone not anyone but the guy who was touching Mitchie. Then something more sickening occurred to me Mitchie moved on.

"What are you doing?" I heard Isis behind me. I turned and looked at her with the camera in my hand. Her eyes followed to my hand and her mouth formed a big 'O'.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I said in a serious tone. "How long were you going to keep this from me?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

**Thank you for all your reviews. Here is the next chapter. I was inspired with this chapter by Mira94's comments and suggestions so thank you. **

**Shane POV **

What do you think you are doing going through my stuff?" Isis asked mad and grabbed the camera from my hands.

You haven't answered my question," I told her.

"Relax Shane. We just met him last night."

"Couldn't you have told me?" I asked her.

Tell you what? You and Mitchie are over Shane accept it."

"I won't let this happen," I said more to myself than to Isis.

"You aren't going to do anything," Isis told me. "Don't make her hate you anymore than she already does."

I left her room in pissed off and slammed my bedroom dorm.

"Thank you for a happy birthday!" Isis yelled through my door.

I sat and ran my hands through my hair. My worst nightmare came true; Mitchie with another guy. What a way to start the day and I knew it wasn't going to get any better.

**Mitchie POV **

I was nervous when we arrived at the door later that night. I was nervous to see Shane; well to see the entire Grey family. What do I say to Shane when I see him? What do I do?

"Breathe Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

"I'm fine," I told her but Caitlyn read through me and knew better. We knocked on the door and Nate answered it.

"Hey," he smiled and kissed Caitlyn before he hugged me. We walked to the family room where everyone was already. Jason and Isis were talking to Sara, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. When my eyes landed on Shane who was by himself, my heart beat became loud; you know when you become very nervous or scared you can hear your heart beat and wonder if anyone else can hear it too.

"Hey guys," Isis came and hugged us.

"Happy birthday," I said when I hugged her.

Before I could pull away she whispered quickly, "He knows." I didn't know what she meant but the way she said it sounded like a warning. Confused I then hugged Jason. Since I had entered the room I could feel Shane's deep stare on me and tried to ignore it.

"Great. Now that all the guest have arrived, let the party begin," Isis said and pulled me over and started to talk with Sara. I sat with my back to Shane and it felt like it was on fire as he continued to stare at me which I desperately tried not to acknowledge. Why was he staring? He had no right. He said he was going to give me space and leave me alone.

Some the cake came out and we sang Happy Birthday to Isis. I had to get out of the way and ended up beside Shane who crossed his arms and looked to be angry about something. I crossed my own arms as being near him felt as if my space was being invaded. We clapped our hands when Isis blew out her candles. Then came presents which I took as a chance to move away from Shane and stood by Caitlyn and Nate. Isis opened presents from her parents a watch and then Nate's who bought her a classic antique literature book. Lastly, she open what Caitlyn and I got her; a matching charm bracelet that we wore.

"Thank you," she beamed. "I love it."

"We knew you would," Caitlyn said.

Jason stood up. His hands were shaking and looked nervous for some reason. "I would like to say something and give one more gift." Everyone quiet down to listen.

He grabbed Isis hands. "These past two years have been quite an adventure. Secrets, break ups, make ups, touring, the media and I am so grateful, you stayed with me through it all, though I know it was never easy for you because trust me it wasn't easy for me. But what got us through it was our love. What kept me going was knowing you were in my life and that you loved me. You made me believe and have faith and hope, you made me feel safe and like I could do anything in the world just because my accomplished my biggest achievement; you." As he talked some magical force made me look across the room straight into Shane's eyes. I started to tear up and couldn't look away from him.

I always ask myself why me? Why did you choose me? How did I get so lucky?" I started to tear up a bit and she too had glistering eyes. "I want you to be mine forever but I can't imagine my life without you," I watched as he got down on my knee and opened the box to reveal a ring, "Will you do the honour and marry me?"

"Yes," Isis said crying with happiness and Jason stood and hugged her. While everyone clapped and went to congratulate the couple Shane and I didn't move. We just stood there staring at each other as if we were having a conversation with our eyes. I stood there crying and I swore I saw a tear stream down his face too before he quickly wiped it. It was all too much for me so I turned and quiet snuck away and ended up in the garden outside.

It was a beautiful night and a beautiful garden as it was lit up with lights that lead to the dock. I sat on a bench and took the promise ring off of my finger swirling it around by finger as I thought about have a urge to cut. I broke out of my trance when I heard footsteps approach me. I looked up and expected to see Caitlyn or Isis but instead Mrs. Grey stood in front of me with a loving look on her face.

"May I take a seat?" I nodded and she took a seat next to me. To be honest I was trying to avoid Mrs. Grey because I was ashamed. I hadn't spoken to her since Shane's birthday and had hoped for the same thing tonight.

I tried to hide my tears, but Mrs. Grey reached out and took my hands in hers. I smiled she was always so loving.

"I'm glad you made it tonight," she said.

"Me too. I wouldn't miss Isis's birthday," I told her. I could tell she wanted to ask me something and was debating whether or not she should.

"Are you okay Mitchie?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"I know he is my son but if you need to talk my door is always opened," she said.

"I know and thank you," I said. She saw the ring in my hands.

"I don't know what to do with it," I told her. "I kept it on this entire time and now I don't know what to do? Because if I ride of it, that's it's really over." She patted my back.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded.

"What does it mean to be in love? Can love conquer all?"

"Love is a beautiful thing that not many get. To be in love means you put all your trust, passions, all of you in someone who helps you grow and become a better person.

"Do you still love my son?" she asked.

I started to cry and just nodded, "Yes I do," I whispered. "That's the problem. I love him but I can't forgive and forget. What do I do? I twirled the ring in my hand.

"I know what happened last summer," she told me. I looked at her. "And you forgave him because you loved him."

"And look where that got me," I chuckled and wiped my face.

"Well love is blind." She smiled. "I guess you should decide if you regret it," she said. I looked at her. "Do you regret forgiving my son?" I couldn't exactly answer her.

"I guess you need to make a choice about whether or not this," she pointed to the ring and covered her heart, "is enough." I hugged her and she left me in the garden.

I thought about it over and over. About all we overcame yet I always found myself in the exact position. It was a hard decision but I knew what my decision was. For once I was going to do something for me.

I walked back inside and didn't see Shane anywhere. Nate saw I was looking for him and he pointed upstairs. I nodded at him and took a deep breathe before I made my way up the stairs. I stood outside his door and hesitated before I knocked on the door and heard a grunt on the other sider which I took as a sign to enter. The room was dark because there were no lights on. All the light that was present was the moonlight that shone through the window. I turned on the light to find Shane sitting at the edge of his bed on the floor with a beer bottle.

He looked up at me and stood up. We just stared at each other. Then he saw what I held in my hand his promise ring and i couldn't read his face. I held it out to him and he looked hurt as I dropped it into his hand.

"I can't keep this," I told him. "I thought about it over and over and I just can't look at it anymore. That ring represents everything we don't have anymore; trust, promises, hope, a future. You were the love of my life."

"Were the love my life," he repeated to himself with attitude and turned away from me. He threw the ring on his bed. "That has a nice ring to it since you clearly moved on with that guy."

Everything made sense now with Isis. "Don't be mad at me. You have no right since you clearly moved on from me when we were still together with you ex." I raised my voice my voice.

"I didn't move on," he was in my face now, "Not ever. I love you so much that it sickens me. And you clearly knew that and still had the guts to move on."

"Why do you care? If I remember correctly you left me a message telling me to move on and be happy. You said you were letting go out of my life.," I was yelling now and I'm pretty sure everyone downstairs was listening to us now.

"Not with another guy," he yelled back.

I threw my hands in the air, "I don't get. What did you want me to do Shane cry over you and feel sorry for myself for the rest of my life? If you thought so then you're dead wrong. I found someone who doesn't hurt me and he made me laugh the other night for the first time in weeks and it felt good. And you're pissed because I found someone who can do something you thought only yourself can do." I didn't realize that he moved closer to me during my rant.

Then tell me Mitchie does he make you feel the same way as I do?" his voice became softer the way I liked it. "Does he touch you the same way as I do?" He was extremely close now and brushed his hand ever so softly down my bare arm that sent chills down my spine.

I gulped, "Stop it," he made me nervous and I started to cave and he knew it. But I couldn't be vulnerable around him though he knew he was my weakness and he was using it against me.

His arms brought me closer to the point that I felt his breath on my face and smell the stench of alcohol an induction that the beer he drank wasn't his first drink as i tried to avoid his intense stare. I don't know why but I couldn't find the strength to push him away.

"Come on Mitchie. I need you so bad." He grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart which was racing just as fast as my own. "Do you feel this. This here is real. This is me. Whether it is the sound of your voice, the softness of your skin, or the mere mention of your name. I need you simply because I can't live without you. That night after you left me in the rain, I walked and ended up at a lake and contemplated of jumping."

"Shane…" I said.

"No. Let me finish. I didn't jump because of you. You came to me and I couldn't leave you." We both stood there crying.

"Shane please," I begged him to stop.

He leaned into me, "Please Mitchie. Let me love you."

Both my hands found their way to his chest and I pushed him away, "We can't," I told him. "Everything's changed. We can't be what we used to be."

"Yes we can." He knelt down in a begging position and hugged me. "Please Mitchie. Don't shut me out. I promise to never hurt you again."

I wiped my face, "You're right Shane. You won't ever hurt me because I won't let you." I made him let go of me and he stayed knelt down.

"Goodbye Shane," and with that I left his room and went downstairs.

Everyone was still in the family room quiet. As I approached they started talking to try to conceive me that they didn't hear anything. But they knew that I knew. I grabbed my things and left followed by Caitlyn since we came together. I cried in the car as she drove as I thought why does he do this to me?

**I know it is not much of a Mitchie and scene but I will do more between them and stuff. It was rushed because I didn't exactly know what to say. **

**Please Review! I had 82 so far. The most I have gotten for any of my stories. It would make my day and I pray to see it reach 100 reviews. **

**So hit that review button. I know you want too. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. A have had writer's block but I am back on track. Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. I promise to response to your review. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! And there is an important author's note at the bottom. **

**Mitchie POV **

The next day I woke up feeling more depressed than ever and found myself still dressed in my clothes from the night before. I realized that I must have blacked out after one my 'sessions' when I felt my wrist sting and spots of dry blood along my wrist. The blackouts were nothing knew, I was pretty used to them from the pain and lack of eating. I looked over to see that it was one in the afternoon and saw that I had over twenty missed calls from both Caitlyn and Isis. Just as I finished checking my phone rang and I expected it to be Caitlyn. I didn't really want to talk so I was ready to tell her to leave me be so I got straight to the point.

"Cait, I love you but I just want to be alone," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's probably a bad time. I'll call later." It wasn't Caitlyn. Instead I recognized the voice to be Jakes.

"Wait Jake," I said quickly before he had a chance to hang up. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I thought you were Caitlyn and I didn't really want to talk."

"Ouch. Sounds like someone had a rough night."

"You don't know the half of it," I told him and looked down at my arm. I was tried of all the drama in my life. "But enough of that. Why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something," he said very coolly.

"You know what that sound really good right now," I told him.

"Great." He sounded excited. "Do you want to meet at the coffee shop by school in about twenty minutes?"

"Prefect," I told him.

"Okay. It's a date…I mean," he stuttered and I couldn't help but giggle to myself. "I'll see you then." After he hung up I dropped my phone and fell back onto my pillows.

I walked to the coffee shop to see the Jake was already there and waved me over when he saw me. He stood like a gentleman and gave me a quick friendly hug before he ushered me to sit across from him at a table.

A waitress approached us. "What can I get for you today?" she asked.

"A cappuccino with a cinnamon sprinkle," Jake and I answered at the same time. We laughed at ourselves while the waitress get to get our orders.

"I never been here," I told him.

"Really. This place is awesome, great coffee and the best desert," he said.

As he talked about their desserts particularly their cheesecakes, which is my favourite, I couldn't help but notice how comfortable I was around him which surprised me because I never felt comfortable with anyone, well anyone up until Shane. Shane was the total opposite of Jake. Shane wore his confidence, a Hollywood star who lived off on a luxurious lifestyle. Meanwhile Jake was more reserved like myself with a light hearted and friendly attitude. He simply was an average joe just like myself. We had a lot in common from what I could tell and I was really glad that I was hanging out with someone who was from the 'outside,' where I didn't have to watch for any photographers or worry about doing anything stupid. Right now I was simply Mitchie enjoying a cup of coffee forgetting everything in my life for the moment. Jake was my escape and I was glad.

"Mitchie," Jake's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I snapped out of my trance and blinked a few times, "Sorry," I said.

"Thinking about the guy?" he asked.

"My ex?" I asked. He nodded and I took a sip of my coffee. Was I that obvious?

"So what did this guy do to hurt you which I find idiotic for any guy to hurt an amazing and beautiful girl like you?" he asked and leaned in closer to get the full scoop. I blushed and he smiled obvious to the effect that had on me.

"Well this guy Shane cheated on me with his ex girlfriend," I answered him.

"Oh," he dragged it out. "Did you find them in a passionate lip lock?" he joked.

I shook my head. "No. I found out that he slept with her."

Jake looked shocked and concerned. "I'm so sorry Mitchie," he sounded sincere. "He sounds like a total jerk. What were you doing with a guy like that?" he asked.

I thought about it. "Honestly, I don't even know. I thought he was the reason I gained confidence when really being with him made me more self-conscious. I feel more confident now sitting here than I ever did. I felt that he made me feel like I mattered but now I feel free to be myself not someone who constantly needs to prove themselves or impress others," I shocked myself, I never said any of this out loud.

Once I got that off my chest I couldn't help but feel that a weight was lifted off my back and I felt a sense of relief. For once I was thinking for myself with no one for guidance; no Shane, no Caitlyn or Isis, or Nate or Jason. But in turn, I felt a little guilty because even though all that was true being with Shane gave me friends who were my family which I never experienced before and I felt loved.

Jake looked impressed at what I had said and rose his cup, "I propose a toast to not changing and to be your own no matter what."

"Cheers," I clinked my cup with his and took a sip from it. We continued to sip our coffees and even shared a slice of cheesecake while we talked about nothing like friends do; fun pointless conversation which was like a nice breath of fresh air for me. It was what I needed and wanted at that point of time. After a while Jake had to leave to go and finish homework for tomorrow which reminded me that I did too had work to complete. We go up from our seats and he hugged me. I didn't know what had gotten into me but I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as I awkwardly walked away.

I walked along the sidewalk deep in thought as I hugged my jacket to myself to protect me from the chilly wintery breeze. I thought over and over at what I just had done. Why did I kiss him? I was so confused to what I felt because my emotions were all over the place. Jake. Shane. It was all too much for me.

I walked in my house and heard voices as I made my way to the living room to find my mother and Isis in discussion. My mother was gushing over Isis's ring admiring it's sparkle obviously overjoyed with the engagement.

"If you need anything for the reception, please let me know," my mother finished telling Isis.

"No problem Connie," Isis smiled before she noticed me. "Hey Mitchie," she waved.

"Well," my mother stood, "I'll leave I have some things to do before tonight's catering. Once again congratulations Isis," my mother said before leaving and gave me a quick kiss. I took a seat next to Isis.

I started, "I want to apology to you about last night. I feel ashamed and embarrassed."

She hugged me, "Don't worry."

"I mean. It was your party and your engagement. I didn't even congratulate you and Jason," I told her feeling guilty.

"We all know you mean well. And plus it was kind of great to hear my brother be put in his place for once," she teased. I chuckled a bit.

"How is he?" I asked her. Why do I care? I thought to myself.

"He's a mess I guess. I don't know, I haven't seen him since he went to his room during the party," she answered.

"I'm sorry," I told her because I knew it was my fault.

"Don't be. It's Shane being Shane. He's a drama queen sometimes," she said. "Anyways, enough of that back to me," I smiled as she gave me a big smile and handed me her hand with the ring. It was a beautiful ring. There was a circular diamond in the middle followed by a border of tiny diamonds around it on a white gold band.

"It's a beautiful ring," I told her.

"I know," she gushed. "I can't believe Jason picked it out."

"I am so happy for you," I told her.

"If it was for you Jason and I would be together so we thank you for everything. Jason and I were discussing it and feel that you would be the prefect maid of honor for the wedding if you are up to it?" She sounded to be pleading and asking me at the same time.

"I'd love too," I told her. She squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back. I was happy for her and the fact that something good was happening.

**Please review. Let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter. **

**Author's Note **

**Great News! I have been informed that one of my stories Till Death Do Us Part is nominated for the Indie awards! I am so happy to be nominated by the readers and thank each and every one of you. The story is nominated in a great number of categories (16 of them). Please vote, vote, vote for this story at ****(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX. **

**You can vote as many times you like. **


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. My laptop screen cracked and was computer less since. I still am but I am trying to work my way around it. I love you guys so much with your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as I don't think its my best one. I had a little writers block. **

**The Next Day **

**Jason POV **

I woke up in the Grey's guest bedroom with a huge smile on my face. Everything in my life was prefect; exactly how I imagined it will be. Well almost prefect expect with all the Shane and Mitchie drama which is a shame because I looked up to their relationship as the prime example of how a relationship should be. And by observation and just being their friend I learned what to do, what to say, which allowed me to treat Isis special and make her happy.

I walked downstairs and poured myself a cup of coffee and happily sipped it as Nate came up from the guest room as he also stayed for the night because Connect Three was going in the city for business.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

Nate replied with a groan and yawn. I would have made an insult about his bed head but I figured I was too mature for that since I would soon be a married man. I handed Nate a cup of coffee as he sat across from me. He seemed to have woken up with the first sip.

"Anyone else up yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Okay," we were silent and just sipped our coffees when I noticed Nate smiling at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "I'd never thought I'd see the day where you of all people would get married. And to Shane's sister," he chuckled.

I looked at him, "And that surprises you how…" I didn't really get the point.

"I mean come on. You still sleepy in birdy PJs," Nate pointed to my morning attire. "No offense or anything."

I thought about it. "Point taken," I agreed with him.

Nate patted me on the back, "All grown up. Seems like yesterday we just met."

"Yup," I slurped my coffee. Nate smiled and hugged me; can you say brotherly love.

**Shane POV **

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling fan go round and around repeatedly since Mitchie rushed out of my room last night. I didn't sleep; like I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I kept thinking about her and I know this may sound screwed up but even though she tried to appear as a changed person with the different hair and new guy, she still was the same girl by the lake, the cooks daughter who was fed up with my crap on more than on occasion and had no problem letting me know and for sure that didn't change. I'll admit she was still beautiful as ever; though I could live without her new hairdo. I loved her dark locks, how it shined, how unbelievably soft it was when I ran my hand through it something I could do on hours end. But blond or brown she still was my love, the only person in my world and will forever be. I heard a knock on the door and I ignored it.

"Shane, are you awake?" It was Nate. I didn't answer as I was occupied watching the fan continue to round and round. I heard my door slowly open and was sure Nate had entered.

"I just wanted to remind you we are going in the city to record today," he said and fell silent unsure about what to do next.

'What's the point?' I thought. How could I write a record when my inspiration was gone. Everything I wrote was for Mitchie.

Nate sat at the edge of my bed, "You look horrible man."

He probably was right. "Not as horrible as I am feeling," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

I sighed, "Sorry Nathaniel but this I like to keep private. I don't need any more of my love life displayed in front of anyone."

"I understand," he said. "But if you need…"

I finished his sentence, "…to talk I am here for you."

Nate smiled as he knew that was exactly what he was going to say.

He patted my leg, "Well get up because we leave in a couple of hours." He left my room while I forced myself out of bed.

**Mitchie POV **

I was in my room getting ready for my date. Jake had called and asked me out to the movies. I said yes and was a bit nervous as it was my first date with another guy. Caitlyn was with me for moral support.

"You know, I can't get use to your hair," Caitlyn said as she sat on my bed flipping through a magazine while I finished up fixing my hair and my make-up. Jake called me earlier and asked me out on a movie date with him tonight. And I said yes.

"I like it," I gave it a final flip; "It's growing on me more and more."

"Whatever," she said and rolled her eyes which she probably thought I could see through the mirror.

"So when is Jakey boy coming?" she asked.

I sat on the edge of my bed beside Cait and put on my black heels. "Any minute now," I answered her.

"I see," Caitlyn said in a protected voice. "Well I approve by the way," she added.

"Thanks?" I said/asked.

"You're welcome," she said. "It's good to see you with someone but you will tell me if he tries something right so I could talk to him with my fists."

"Of course; though Jake isn't that type of guy.

"That's what they all say," Caitlyn said mysteriously. I had to laugh.

"I promise the tiniest thing and I will call," I reassured her and we did our secret handshake and laughed.

"Mitchie?" she asked. I saw that she still held my wrist. "What's this?" She examined by wrist. My heartbeat fastened when I realized that I had forgotten to cover the cuts up. I made a mental note to be more careful next time.

I pulled my wrist back, "Nothing," I told her, "Stupid brackets." I show her the tight bands I had a habit of wearing.

"Maybe you should take a break from them," she suggested and believed my story which I was surprised because she was a hard person to convince and could usually tell if you were lying or not.

"You're right," I covered my wrist with a watch. I felt a sudden relief when the doorbell rang. "That's Jake," I said and grabbed my purse.

"Well have fun and you better call me and share details," she hugged me. "But don't have too much fun."

"Okay mom," I said sarcastically leaving my room.

"And he better have you home by eleven thirty or else," she yelled behind me.

**Caitlyn POV **

After I left Mitchie's house I went to the recording studio not too far because I knew Nate was there. I walked in the studio to find the guys at work and Isis was with them. One of the first things I noticed was that Shane looked over at me, well around me obviously searching for Mitchie and quickly looked down at his sheet disappointed I suppose.

"Hey," I smiled and kissed Nate who kissed me back.

Isis came over and hugged me as we said hello. The guys worked as Isis and I talked about wedding stuff where I will be a braids maid along with Sara. I even showed for some of the production equipment.

"Here I'll show you how it's done," I told her. "Hey Nate want to record a song."

"Sure," he said. The guys grabbed their instruments; Nate his drum sticks, Jason his electric guitar and Shane his guitar Mitchie gave to him. They went in the booth as I set up everything and signal them to start.

I make the most of all this stress  
I try to live without regrets  
But I'm about to break a sweat  
I'm freaking out

It's like a poison in my brain  
It's like a fog that blurs the sane  
It's like a vine you can't untangle  
I'm freaking out

Every time I turn around  
Something don't feel right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid, yeah

I take the necessary steps  
To get some air into my chest  
Can't hear the thoughts inside my head  
I'm still freaking out

That's why my ex is still my ex  
I never trust a word she says  
I'm running all the background checks  
[ From: . ]  
And she's freaking out

Every time I turn around  
Something's just not right

Just might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't know how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
And I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

Stuck in a room of staring faces, yeah  
Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up  
If you hear my cry running through the streets  
I'm about to freak, come on rescue me

Just might be paranoid, yeah  
I'm avoiding the lines because they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise  
I don't know what it is but I just don't fit

Consider me destroyed  
I don't how to act 'cause I lost my head  
I must be paranoid  
I never thought it would come to this  
I'm paranoid

"Wow," Isis and I cheered them as Jason and Nate high fived each other. We hugged them and kissed them as Shane just walked by us. I felt sorry for him. About a half an hour later we, meaning Isis and I, decided to leave and hang out to let the guys finish writing their album.

"Hey want to go out to dinner, we can go pick up Mitchie on our way," Isis suggested as we put on our jackets.

"She can't. She on a date tonight," I answered.

"Who's on a date?" Nate asked as he walked in behind us with Jason.

"Mitchie," I tried to keep my voice down so Shane wouldn't hear.

"With who?" Nate asked.

"A movie date with Jake," I answered in a whisper.

Jason was confused. "So Mitchie is on a movie date with Jake. I don't see why we are whispering," he said loudly.

We all hushed him and the three of us punched him to keep quiet. "Ow," Jason hissed.

"Quiet," I said. "Shane doesn't need to know Mitchie is at the movies with Jake."

**Shane POV **

I was wondering where Nate and Jason were until I heard Jason in the other room. I heard mummers and went to go see what happened. I was beside the door, out of sight when I heard Caitlyn explain that Mitchie was out with Jake at the movies. My heart dropped and felt nervous; she really was moving on. I had to use all my might to not mash my guitar against the wall. I took a deep breath. I simply couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let her get away because I knew it wasn't completely over between us; and it never will. I snuck out of the studio because I didn't want anyone stopping me.

**Mitchie POV **

After Jake came to pick me up, he took me out for dinner before we headed to the movie theater. After much deliberation we settled for a cheesy romantic comedy.

I turned my head to open my purse when my eyes met a guy with shaggy standing near a movie poster for a brief moment. My head snapped up; I swore that guy looked like Shane. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to see the guy wasn't standing then anymore.

'I must be imagining things,' I thought to myself and paid for our snacks, which I insisted Jake on doing. We arrived at theater and found seats near the back and settled.

"I don't think I've told you but you look beautiful tonight," Jake whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

The lights started to dim, as a signal to show that the movie was going to start very soon, when I felt someone sit next to me which I found strange considering the theater was nearly empty except for a few people a few rows in front of us. I looked to see a familiar face staring intensely at me, a look I knew too well.

My eyes widened, 'Oh no,' I thought as I stared back at Shane.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me then saw we had company.

"You must be Jake," Shane said in a tone that I could exactly read.

"Don't talk to him," I told Shane angry that he was ruining my date.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"Like you don't know," Shane said with an attitude.

Jake finally clued in, "Should have known. You must be Shane; the celebrity ex boyfriend."

"Ding ding ding. I am guessing you are a fan," Shane said in a cocky tone.

"Far from it actually," Jake told him.

"Shane leave," I told him getting annoyed. Can't I have one night drama free?

"Not without you," he said and put his hand around my wrist. I winched as he touched my fairly new cuts. Jake noticed my expression and had enough.

"She said to leave her alone." Jake stood up. With that Shane stood ip and they pretty much were head to head. By now people were staring at us to see what all the commotion was about.

"Guys," I whispered as I looked between them trying to get their attention but they were too occupied at the moment.

"Don't you think you hurt her enough already?" Jake asked Shane clearly not liking him.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Shane said with gritted teeth. Jake really hit a sore spot with him. "Trust me, she won't be the one hurting.". Shane clinched his fist ready to throw a punch. I stood up ready to interfere when an usher came up to us.

"Is everything okay miss?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," I answered in a non-convincing way. The usher saw that guys weren't moving just staring with locked jaws and fists by their sides. Also, everyone's attention was on us instead of the movie which had started. When did the movie begin?

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave the theater," the usher informed us.

I sighed before I pushed my way past Shane followed by Jake as we left the theater.

"What do you want from me?" I asked Shane loudly but not yelling because I didn't want to attract any more attention to us. I saw him reach out but Jake stood in the way.

"I've moved on," I told Shane. I stared at him as he stared back while I ignored my rapid heartbeat every time he looked at me still. I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him anymore.

"Let's go Jake," I grabbed his hand and walked away.

It was a silent car ride back to my house. I was too embarrassed to say anything and could tell Jake was uncomfortable with the whole thing. He stopped in front of my house and walked me to the porch and sat with me on the bench. He was going to speak and in my mind he was going to tell I wasn't worth all the drama I brought with me.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize to you about tonight with Shane," I told him.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. If anyone should be sorry it's your ex and I'm sorry he's such a jerk," he said. I nodded at the last part. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I really like you Mitchie. I like you a lot," he told me.

"I like you too," I replied.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know this may be awkward with everything that happened tonight. I had this planned out in my head and it got ruined," Jake rambled on. When he stopped he held my hand, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him and he looked a little bit horrified. I couldn't help but giggle at him; it was cute. I hesitated a bit but I wanted to find happiness; I deserved to be happy and Jake somewhat made me forget my problems. It didn't hurt to get him a shot.

"Yes," I answered him. I giggled again as his face changed into a relief expression within seconds. He wore a big smile before he kissed me again and I followed suit. After a few minutes we pulled back for air.

"Wow," he commented breathlessly. I smiled at him.

"I should let you go inside before your parents come out or I say something stupid to ruin the moment." I chuckled as he helped me up from the bench and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Mitchie."

"Goodnight Jake," I gave him a last hug before I went inside. I watched from the window as Jake dreamily walked to his. He must have been dreaming because he came very close to walking into my mom's catering truck before he hopped into his car and drove off.

I made my way to my room and laid on my bed and smiled. I thought about tonight and was happy that I found someone like Jake. Then I remembered Shane and couldn't help but feel a little guilt. I was curious to what he wanted to say to me tonight. Why was he there? How did he find out? Why did I even care? Why was Shane still in my thoughts? I went to bed with a lot of confusion about Shane and happy that I had someone like Jake.

**D: Song used was Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers **

**Please Review! I am almost at 100! AWESOME!**

**The next chapter is the engagement party I have a few parts already written but have no idea how to start the chapter so help is greatly needed. **


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. School started…strike…work and so on. I love everyone's comments and am so happy to have reached the 100****reviews. So this is for all 100 reviews and everyone who has reviewed. So read review, and enjoy!**

MITCHIE POV

I walked through the hallway at school to my locker and stopped. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Jake had a girl pressed up against my locker and as I got closer I recognized the blond hair and tanned legs. Kate was the girl making out with Jake, her hands tangled in his hair and her tongue practically down his throat. I was confused, what was happening?

"Jake," I found myself calling out. He turned his head and Kate too and smirked at me.

"How…what?" I didn't know what to say. Once again I got back stabbed. "How could you?" I asked once I found my voice and tears started to fall.

"Sorry Mitchie, but she's not you. I found someone better." With that he went back to making out with Kate.

'This can't be happening again," I thought to myself. I shut my eyes as I couldn't believe what was happening. I opened them and Kate still stood in front of me but this time Shane was there now kissing her. Tears fell more. I was angry, how could he do this again.

"Shane," I cried out.

Kate looked at me and started to laugh at me as Shane started to work on her neck rubbing his body against hers.

I jolted up in bed with my alarm clock blaring. My heart pounded in my chest and I tried to catch my breath. It then hit me that it was all a nightmare and I sighed in relief.

I laid back down and wiped my face. At first I thought it was sweat then realized it was tears. I had been crying in my sleep. I forced myself out of bed and went to my closet to grab something to wear. Hanging on the door was a purple dress Isis and Caitlyn helped picked out. I was going to wear it tonight at Jason's and Is's engagement party. I was nervous; a week had passed since I saw Shane and became Jake's girlfriend. I was bring him as my date and knew Shane was going to be there but I was worried at how he was going to act, well the both of them. I tried to not think too much of it and prayed to the heavens that tonight will be drama free.

SHANE POV

Tonight I was looking forward to the engagement party just to see Mitchie. I just hope she doesn't that guy Jake because I don't know what I will do if I see him all over her. After last week, I haven't spoken or seen her to 'respect' her space as Nate puts it. Though it was hard and it took a lot of convincing I have made a deal with Nate to leave her alone until the party to night. Just because I haven't spoken to her does mean she hasn't been on my mind twenty four seven. I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my tie, getting ready to leave. I wore a deep purple tie, Mitchie's favourite colour. If everything goes my way as planned, I guaranteed Mitchie will be mine again tonight.

MITCHIE POV

Jake and I arrived at the party. Like a gentleman, Jake helped me out of the car. He was dressed in an all-black suit with no tie.

"Thank you," I flashed him a smile and grabbed a hold onto his arm as we walked to the entrance to the lounge.

"You look beautiful by the way," he whispered. I blushed as he kissed my cheek. Just then we heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Shane standing behind us. I looked between Jake and Shane as I stood in the middle of them.

'Well this is awkward,' I thought.

I looked at Jake, his eyes were hard and dark instead of the warm and soft and I could tell he would have charged at Shane if I weren't in the middle. On the other hand, I couldn't read Shane's expression as he stared at Jake with his hands in his pant pockets which I knew were rounded into fists which he wanted to hide from sight because he wanted to show that he was the better man in this situation.

"We should go in," I tried to get them to move and to not start anything. For heaven sakes it was an engagement party.

"Jake lets go," I said more sternly and held onto his hand and he ushered me to the door like a gentleman. I shot Shane a glare to indicate to not start before I followed Jake inside. The night had only begun and I could tell it was going to be a very long one.

Too say that the party was full of surprises is an understatement. Once we entered, we were greeted by Nate, Caitlyn, Isis, and Jason.

"I love your dress Is," I commented when I hugged her. She wore and fitted blue halter dress.

"Thanks," she said. She somewhat avoided eye contact with me. "Mitchie there is something I forgot to mention to you."

"What," I asked.

"It's about the best man…" she got distracted by something over my shoulder. I looked over to see Kate enter wearing a short red dress and finally Shane entered with an uncomfortable look on his face. Kate winked at him and made sure I saw it.

"Guess it is too much to ask for a drama free night," I mumbled to no one particular.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I swear she wasn't invited. I'm guessing her parents did because my mom invited them," Isis said.

"Don't worry," I told her. "I'm over it," I lied. My nightmare from last night came back to me and I grabbed Jake's hand as if I secretly was telling her that he was off limits.

After all the guests had arrived, we all sat down for dinner. When I pulled out my chair both Jake and Shane rushed to take the seats next to me with me in the middle. Kate had seated next to Shane while and it took no time for the awkwardness and tension to set between us. Nate and Caitlyn sat across the table from me silently as the eyed Jake and Shane then me and Kate like expected a fight to break out any moment. We remained quiet till finally the food came out.

"So Mitchie, written any good songs lately?" Nate asked as a way to ease the tension.

"No. I haven't had much time lately," I answered.

"That's too bad," I smiled thanking him for his attempt to lighten the mood.

Truth be told, I felt as if I lost all impression to write. Shane had been my confidence, my admiration, and my inspiration. I missed that feeling. With that I couldn't help but look over at Shane beside me to find that Kate had placed her hand on his thigh, which Shane ignored. Why was it brothering me so much? I was here with Jake; I wanted to be here with Jake. My thoughts were interrupted with a cling of a glass. I looked up to see Jason and Isis with a microphone.

"We just wanted to thank you all for coming to celebrate our engagement," Jason spoke. "And to our wedding party who are the dearest to our hearts. Nate, Caitlyn, our maid of honour Mitchie, our best man Shane."

I spit out my water when I heard. Shane was the best man? I realized that I what Isis had tried to tell me before. Honestly, I thought Jason would have chosen Nate; they seemed much closer. But besides that we had to work together and worst of all, I was going to have to walk down the aisle with him. I won't lie, if we were still together I'd be excited and I have dreamt on multiple occasion of walking down the aisle with him at our wedding.

"Mitchie?" My heart leapt in my chest while Jake held a napkin for me to take.

"Sorry," I whispered embarrassed. Rest of the dinner passed by with little talk here and there. And a few times I felt Jake take hold of my hand when he noticed Shane staring at me. During it all I felt trapped, stressed, and more alone. I clutched my handbag feeling the outline of the blade through the thin material and as weird as it sounds, it relaxed me.

Once dinner ended, the DJ started the music. Jason and Isis were the first on the dance floor and a few songs in more people followed suit. I was currently sitting alone as Jake was taking a call and Nate and Caitlyn had decided on a walk before dinner ended. The song changed to All My Life by KC and Jojo; a song I loved. I watched everyone and remembered I once danced this with Shane when I found someone's hand outstretched. I looked to see Shane looking in my eyes offering me his hand. I didn't know what to do and before I could control myself I let Shane lead me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my body felt on fire. I tried my best to ignore it. It wasn't long when I spotted Jake walk in and saw that I was dancing with Shane. I flashed him an apologetic look; he wasn't happy. Caitlyn who I didn't see come in offered her hand to Jake. I mouthed a thank you and she mouthed your welcome.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "Always had, always will. I knew this song was your favourite."

I didn't know what to say and he knew. "You don't need to say anything, just listen."

"You deserve the best Mitch. And I know I am not perfect, but you bring the best out of me." The music ended when I looked at him. Ugh! Why was this so hard. Why did he have to cheat?

SHANE POV

The music ended and a more upbeat song started. Mitchie looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I started to make my move when someone cleared their throat. Jake was beside us. Damn him!

"May I?" he asked Mitchie like I wasn't there. I hoped she would have said no but she went with him. Ouch. I walked off the dance floor and watched her. Jake twirled her around dancing with her, arms around her. She was dancing, having fun with him and Caitlyn. It hurt to watch his arms never left her waist and she never backed away.

Kate had come and stood next, "Now that looks more than a fling," she observed. I looked at her and decided to go outside. It was too painful to watch.

MITCHIE POV

I was dancing with Jake and Caitlyn. I tried not to look but I knew Shane's eyes were on me. They always were.

"So what did Shane want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Jake looked at me not convinced. We continued to dance till the song ended.

"Why don't you girls go get a drink?" Jake suggested. We agreed and I left with Caitlyn. We went to the bar and got cokes since we were under aged. I thought Jake would have liked one so got him one. I tried to find him but didn't see him anywhere. Where did he go?

SHANE POV

I had stepped outside to get some fresh air. I needed to breathe. I couldn't stand there and watch her dance with him any longer. It made me sick how close they were, his arms around her, holding her. I cussed myself; that should have been me. I was lost in thought that I didn't hear anyone come up from behind me.

"Stay away from Mitchie." I heard a voice and turned and met Jakes face.

I chuckled. "I wouldn't make threats if I were you."

Jake stepped closer and was in my face. "I'm not afraid of you," he said.

I straightened up, "You should be," I warned him.

"I'm not intimidated by you," he said. "All I see is a jerk who hurt Mitchie. And I sure as hell will make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Is that a guarantee?" I asked.

"It's a promise," he answered. "Stay away from her. Or else." He warned again.

"Or you'll do what," I challenged. The next thing I knew I felt a fist punch me in the face. I stumbled backwards and grabbed hold of my cheek. It was unexpected and took me a second to realize what happened. It was on now. I charged at Jake and took a swing and hit him before I tackled him to the floor. I went in for another punch went he took a cheap shot and punched me in the stomach. I fell off of him and he got me in the mouth. We continued back and forth and the sad truth was that I deserved the pain.

"Stop it," I stood between them. Both guys were trying to catch their breaths while string at each other wanting to go another round.

"Jake go for a walk and cool down," I told him.

"I not leaving you with this jerk," he said. Shane tried to hit him.

"Stop it Shane," I screamed at him. "Walk away." Shane hesitated and walked a few meters away and sat on a bench.

"Please Jake. I will feel much better if you go relax," I told him and straighten his tie.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked back at Shane who had his head down and held his hand he punched Jake with.

"Ya, I'm sure," I answered. Jake tucked the hair behind my ear before he left. I sighed and headed towards Shane. I stopped in front of him as he looked up at me. He had a bloody lip and a bruise started to form on his right cheek.

"Can we try to be civil?" I asked Shane.

"Why did you bring him?" Shane asked me. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I needed your permission," I told him annoyed.

"No one invited him," he said.

"He's here with me. He's my date. So just stop it. You were out of line to fight him."

He looked at me bewildered, "He started it."

"You know what for someone who always perceives himself as the bigger man you are acting like a child," I told him. "If you the bigger man you would have walked away and leave him alone."

"Why are you defending him?" he asked me.

"Because he has done nothing to you Shane. Why do you care?" I answered.

"Because I love you can't you see it." I tried to look away. "I know you know that and I know you still have feeling for me Mitchie." He held my hand and my arm went numb.

I shook my head, "No," I said through tears.

"Why Mitchie?" he pleaded.

"I can't," I cried in denial.

"Yes you do. I know you are scared but I wouldn't hurt you ever," he said.

He was standing now closer to me than I liked but I couldn't help my feel my breath taken back. I tried to pull back.

"I can't go back," I thought about the girl that I became, I was different now.

"Why can't you?" he kept pressing me and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Because he's my boyfriend," I yelled back in his face. He looked back at me shocked, surprised. I continued to stare at him speechless myself. It was the first time I had referred Jake as my boyfriend. I won't lie my heart broke when I saw the hurt, lost hope in Shane's eyes. Shane didn't say anything. After what seemed like hours, I turned my back and hurried inside with tears in my eyes.

NATE POV

I had wondered where Shane, Mitchie, and Jake went. No one had seen them for a while, which concerned me. I just hoped Shane wasn't doing anything stupid. I walked along the side of the dance floor when the DJ changed the song to a slow one. Caitlyn was sitting at the table deep in thought. I decided to go to her and put my search for Shane on hold. I approached at her side while I held my hand out to her who looked surprised. I wasn't much of a dancer but Caitlyn looked absolutely gorgeous in her little black dress, that I had to show her off. She smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand as we found a space on the dance floor. I kissed her forehead tenderly and her arms wrapped around neck.

Caitlyn looked at me worried, "Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"You're beautiful. Just taking advantage," I grinned at her and my hands lowered down her back. She smiled and my heart fluttered. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed and I noticed that she seemed tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is it wrong to be this happy?" she asked.

I was confused, "There is nothing wrong with it."

"It's just that I feel guilty. I have everything I ever wanted."

"Me too," I kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared. Everything's changing," she admitted. "I don't know if I can stand any more change and drama."

"Well, I am here. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through it together." She smiled and kissed me.

"What the…" Caitlyn said. I followed her eyes as we watched Mitchie run to the washroom. This can't be good. I looked to see Shane, a total mess walk in a not long after and head straight to the bar. Why was he bleeding?

"I'll go check on Mitchie," Caitlyn kissed me before leaving. That left me Shane.

MITCHIE POV

I ran into the washroom and looked in the mirror stressed. Why was he doing this to me? Why can't I just shut him out? Why can't I ignore it all? I was so confused beyond belief and felt more out of control them ever. I threw water on my face to try to calm down. I grabbed my clutch and opened it grab my makeup with everything spilled over including my razor. The small narrow piece of metal shined; staring back at me. I grabbed it and knew what I needed to release the pain.

SHANE POV

I was sitting at the bar jacket off tie untied. People kept looking at me as I sat at the bar wondering what had happened to my face. I hadn't bothered to wipe the blood off my face. What was the point. I was about to start my third drink when I felt someone pull it away from me.

"What are you doing man? What happened to your face?" Nate asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked hopelessly grabbing my drink from him.

"Come on Shane. Not here not now?"

"She has a boyfriend," I informed him and took another swing feeling the burn work it's way down my throat.

Nate took a seat next to me and padded my back as a way of comfort.

"I'm sorry man," he said.

"I love her Nate," I stared into my glass depressed.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but I know you it's the right thing to do. If you love her you'd want her to be happy. Maybe it's time to finally let her be," he said.

I knew he was right. I did want her to be happy and I was hurting her more.

"It's not fair," I whispered.

"Something the thing we most desire we can't have."

I sniffed back tears; I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Why don't you go wash up and then I'll drive you home," he suggested.

I got up and grabbed my jacket and headed to the washroom.

NATE POV

After Shane had left Jason and Isis came to me. They probably had seen Shane and I talking.

"What happened Nate?" Isis asked concerned about her brother.

"He hit rock bottom," i told them.

MITCHIE POV

I went into the nearest stall and locked it. With shaky hands I glided the razor over my wrist over and over again. This was my escape and the only thing that understood my pain. Tears ran down my face as blood came and kept on flowing with each cut. It was the most I allowed myself to bleed but I couldn't stop. I felt as if something possessed me and I had no control just trapped inside screaming for help. Blood ran down my hand and splattered on the floor alongside my tears. I through the razor on the floor and leaned against the cold tiled wall as I gasped for air and cried.

"Mitchie," I heard my name being called and recognized as Caitlyn's voice. She knocked on the stall as mine was the only closed one. "Are you in there?" she asked.

I wiped my face but didn't answer her.

Her knocks became more urgent, "Mitchie open up."

I couldn't be there; I needed out. I opened the stall and rushed past her but she got a hold of my arm to stop me.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" I watched as she wore a confused look on her face and finally looked down at the arm she held. Her eyes grew as she saw blood and looked at me. I panicked and started to force my arm back but she wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" she asked scared, worried, concerned.

I cried and tried to let her go of me.

"How long?" she asked with one final pull I drew back my arm and knocked Caitlyn to the side in the process. I was shocked at myself. What have I done? Caitlyn was crying as she looked up at me. I took a chance and ran out Caitlyn calling behind me.

NATE POV

"Mitchie," I heard Caitlyn scream. Mitchie ran past us and out the lounge.

"Nate," Caitlyn ran to me. She was in tears and panicking.

I tried to calm her, "what wrong?" I was on alert now. Isis and Jason stepped closer to hear her.

"We need to find Mitchie. She needs our help." I told them about what had happened in the washroom. Isis gasped while Caitlyn cried. I looked at Jason and we bolted out of the lounge with Isis and Caitlyn close behind us.

MITCHIE POV

I bumped and shoved people out of my way. I found Jake outside back from his walk.

"Mitchie?" he asked with worry as he saw my tears and blood. I couldn't keep focus on anything around me. Everything started to spin and I grabbed a hold of Jake to keep my balance.

"Talk to me. Stay with me," Jake said. The last thing I saw was Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Isis running towards me and heard screams before everything went black.

"Mitchie," I heard Caitlyn scream. Mitchie ran past us and out the lounge.

SHANE POV

"Nate," Caitlyn ran to me. She was in tears and panicking.

I tried to calm her, "what wrong?" I was on alert now. Isis and Jason stepped closer to hear her.

"We need to find Mitchie. She needs our help." I told them about what had happened in the washroom. Isis gasped while Caitlyn cried. I looked at Jason and we bolted out of the lounge with Isis and Caitlyn close behind us.

SHANE POV

I walked out of the washroom after I cleaned myself up. I went to look for Nate, Jason, and my sister.

"Shane," Nate ran to me. "It's Mitchie."

I saw the look on his face and knew it wasn't good.

**Author's Note: I am sorry for all the mistakes. I will proof read later. I just wanted to let you know that there will be one more chapter before I work on the next part. So I will love any suggestions. **

**Please Review! I love reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am so sorry I haven't gotten a chance to answer back but I got like 12 reviews last chapter! The most I have ever gotten for a single chapter. So shout out to my reviewers and everyone who has followed along. This is the last chapter. READ AND REVIEW BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!**

I rushed to the hospital with Nate. "Where is she?" I asked franticly.

"She's in there," Caitlyn said and pointed down the hall.

"She hasn't woken up yet," I turned to see Jake leaning against the wall.

"Get out of here, you don't belong here," I told him with attitude. I didn't need him to be in my face right now.

"Funny because the way I see it, you are the one that doesn't belong here," I clutched my hands in fists. He continued, "I'm her boyfriend." I chuckled at that.

"Laugh all you want because it doesn't change anything," he got off the wall and was in my face.

"Back off. I am not in a good mood," I warned him.

"You know you are probably the reason why Mitchie is in the hospital right now. You should be ashamed of yourself," Jake said.

That did it. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved and pinned him against the wall. I guess round two was coming. Good thing we were in the hospital.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn called out and Nate approached us.

"You know nothing," I told him. "You will never have what we had."

"Your right," he said. "We will have something better. Unlike you I know better than to give up the best thing and surly know how to treat a woman."

My knuckles were turning white from holding onto his shirt. Nate came between us. "Shane. Come on man, this isn't the time." Nate made me release Jake and I sat down.

MITCHIE POV

I don't remember much of what happened. I woke up in a bed confused as I didn't know where I was. I looked down and saw that my wrists were wrapped and I was in a gown.

"You're up," a doctor came in looking at some chart.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice a little dry.

"At the hospital," he flashed a light in my eyes. "You have a lot of people worried about you."

I heard the door open and my mom and dad rushed in.

"Good thing you came in now Mitchie," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"It appear you fainted due to malnutrition. How long have you not been eating?"

"What?" I asked.

"Answer Mitchie," my mother demanded worried.

"A few weeks…months…I don't know," I stumbled while I spoke shocked that my parents found out.

"Why Mitchie," my father asked.

I started to cry, "I don't know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres may I speak to you?" the doctor asked and ushered my parents out leaving me alone with a tray of food I pushed to the side.

NO POV

The doctor lead Mr. and Mrs. Torres out of the room.

"What's going on doctor?" Steve asked.

"Your daughter needs intensive help," he answered. "I have strong evidence that is inflicted in self-harm." He at handed them a pamphlet. "It is a treatment that deals with Mitchie's problems."

"Is there anything else. We can't afford a place like this," Connie said.

"Is there any way someone can help with the expenses?"

"Is there anything else we could try?" Connie asked.

"I know its not my business but I believe this is the best option for Mitchie at this point. I have seen this center save lives. And I see what happens when people do not get the treatment they need. Trust me, Mitchie needs this treatment. You need to get her to go."

"And if she doesn't?" my father asked.

"She may die," the doctor answered.

Steve and Connie looked at each other. They knew it was there only option now but how will they convince Mitchie.

"I know someone who will help?"

SHANE POV "

"Shane," I looked up to see Connie in front of me.

I started to rise from the chair but she ushered me to sit and took a seat next to me. I didn't know what to say or do. I got a good look at Connie; her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm sorry Connie," I sighed. "For everything. For this. For Mitchie."

I fidgeted with my hands unable to meet her eyes. She grabbed my hands and held them.

"She still loves you more than she lets on. And I know you love her."

I gulped, "I do with all my heart and I would do anything for her."

"That's why I'm here," she said. "Like me, you want what's best for her; to protect her." I nodded in confusion; I wasn't sure what she was trying to ask me. "We…Steve and I talked to her doctor… and we also talked to Caitlyn. We all agreed that…" It was hard for her to say. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"We need your help?" she finally asked.

I couldn't feel anything as I stood in front of her hospital room knowing she laid behind the door. I had to compose myself; I couldn't break down now. What was I going to do? How was I going to do this? I took a deep p breath and slowly entered her room. Mitchie laid there hooked up looking pale and dull the total opposite of the girl I knew. I wanted to scream at her. Why? Why would you do this? But I knew better; I knew why was too much of a coward to accept it. I didn't say anything, I just walked and sat by her bed. She must have known it was me because she just stared out of her window and not at me no matter ho long I sat there. I noticed a tray of un-touched food in front of her. Without a thought or word I picked up the pudding cup and opened it, which got her attention. She finally turned her neck and looked at me. I examined her eyes, they were red and puffy and she had tear stained cheeks. I could read her face and it said it all; she was ashamed of herself. And I badly wanted to say good you should be. But instead I took the spoon, scooped some pudding and held it to her mouth. She didn't open just continued to stare at me.

"Come on. Please Mitchie," I begged. "I was so scared; I still am for you," I paused as I started to choke up. Please Mitchie just eat it for your parents, Caitlyn, Nate, Isis, and Jason."

She continued to watch me and opened her mouth and I fed her the pudding. I continued to fed her, which I was surprised she let me, until it was gone. She started to cry and dug her face into her hands. I got up, hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered to me and cried harder. I felt a tear start to roll down my cheek. I let go of her and left her crying. I closed her hospital door and broke down. I leaned my head against her door and closed my eyes to compose myself. It was hard to admit, but I knew what I had to do. I made up my mind. No matter how hard it was going to be it was the best for Mitchie right now.

I made my way to the seating area to where Steve and Connie sat. They both looked up at me, "I'll do it. I'll help you if it means she will get better."

Connie jumped from her chair and hugged me and thanked me over and over. I just hoped it would work.

MITCHIE POV

I heard a knock on the door before it opened and in walked my parents, Caitlyn, and Shane. My mom, dad, and Caitlyn sat around me while Shane took back against the wall as far away from me as possible. Our eyes met and I saw that he had been crying and wore a troubled look on his face. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mother grabbed my hand, "How are you feeling honey?"

"Alright," I looked over at Caitlyn who had trouble keeping eye contact with me. Was she mad at me? Why wasn't she speaking to me? It then occurred to me, why was everyone here?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Honey please just listen," my father said.

"Mitchie, you need help," my mother started. "We've called a treatment facility..."

"Is this a intervention?" I asked. This was a set up.

"In a way it is," my mother answered. I pulled my hand away and looked away. I couldn't believe they wanted to get rid of me.

"Please we love you and want to get help," my mother pleaded.

"By sending me away so you won't have to deal with me," I said with attitude.

"No baby. Never," my father answered. "We found a top rated center that can give you the help you need. Just listen before you think any of it. Caitlyn." He motioned her to talk. I looked at my best friend who had tears in her eyes despite that she was trying to hold it back.

"You are the best friend that I ever had and I love you so much.". I tear rolled down my face; she was really hurting. "I can't help but blame myself for not being there for not seeing how hurt you were, for not catching on."

"Don't blame yourself," I tried to tell her. It broke my heart that she was blaming herself for my actions.

"I saw the scars. I noticed that you changed. I should have done more. I know it's too late to prevent it, but it's not too late to help you through it. Please Mitchie. Fight and get help , because I refuse to lose my sister." She reached out and hugged me tight. My eyes wondered to Shane who was slightly shaking; he was next.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but it pains me to see you here knowing that I had something to do with it. And I can't do anything about it. I can't heal you but I know the feeling of being lost; out of control. You've seen me first handedly at my worst and helped me find my missing piece. And I am a better person because of it, because of you. You are the strongest person I know. I know that you don't give up because you are the type of person that believes in everyone. We are here Mitchie because we believe in you and we aren't going to give up. Go Mitchie, go find your missing piece; the voice inside your head."

I burst into tears as I felt even more ashamed.

"We love you and want you to get better," my father said.

I was silent for a few moments, "I'll do it."

My parents and Caitlyn hugged me and cried with me while Shane stood back with a grateful look on his face. After a few minutes my parents left to get the doctor; apparently they we able to admit me tonight. When a nurse returned with a wheelchair, my body shook. I was so scared. Mom and dad helped me in the chair, ready to be taken to treatment.

I hugged Caitlyn and promised her that I will do my best as she cried. My dad told us it was time and started to push me to the door pass Shane. He didn't say anything and I didn't either. I knew it was going to be a while before I saw him again. Everything I wanted to say and everything he wanted to say at that moment was better left unspoken; at least for now.

NATE POV

I stood with Jason Isis, and Jake outside Mitchie's room for moral support. The door open and I saw Steve roll out a crying Mitchie. She looked like she was in so much pain. I nodded to her as a goodbye and that everything will be already and she gave me a sad smile. I stood there and watched her parents and Jake walk down the hall till I could no long see them. I turned to see that Shane had disappeared and Caitlyn was crying.

"Caitlyn," I called her name as she rushed by me with tears in her eyes and I followed her.

"I need to be alone," she said. She started to run.

"Caitlyn," I ran to catch up with her.

"Leave me alone Nate." I grabbed her arm to stop her and made her face me. Her face was full of tears as she stood there and sobbed. I instantly pulled in for a hug but she didn't hug back.

"Well get through this. She will get through this," I whispered in her hair. "Everything will be okay."

She drew back and wiped her eyes, "No Nate. It won't. I don't need this. I was so stupid. How could I be so stupid? " she blamed herself. "I started to notice I should have said something. I saw the scars I asked her and she lied. How can…" she started to cry and I reached out to wipe her tears but he turned her head.

"It's not your fault," I told her. I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"No. No. I can't do this," she whispered.

"Caity," I asked not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Nate. I can't do this," she motioned between her and me.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had paid for attention instead of…been by her side," she clarified. "I can't be here with you while my best friend is going through hell. Everything has gotten me thinking with Shane and Mitchie, what is best for her recovery. I'm sorry Nate; I can't be in a relationship with everything going on. Mitchie is my sister and I intend to be there for her every step of the way and all my attention needs to be with her."

What she said was like a punch in the face. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I can help you. We can help her together," I pleaded and grabbed her arms.

She shook my head, "And what Nate? You are Shane's best friend as I am too with Mitchie. I know you know that all this drama will catch up to us eventually. And you know I am right because you aren't arguing with me. And in the end the best of friendships always comes first."

I stood there teary eyed myself as she hugged me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her not wanting to let go. When she pulled back I felt the wetness of her tears on my shoulder. She smiled sadly and gave me a kiss on the lips. I still held her and kissed her back passionately. She melted into my arms as a tear rolled down my cheek. We stopped and I connected my forehead with her and closed my eyes.

"I love you Caitlyn," I told her.

"And I love you too Nate," she said. I kissed her forehead. She pulled back and I let her go my arms feeling cold. "Bye Nate." And with that she turned leaving me as I watch her walk away till I couldn't see her anymore.

SHANE POV

I sat in the dark family room when I had gotten home. I poured some more scotch in the waiting glass as fire crackled in the fireplace in front of me. I picked up the glass and swirled the liquid and thought back on the last few hours and just wanted to forget it all. After they took Mitchie I told her parents I didn't want to know where she was going. I thought it would be best if I wasn't involve for her sake. You could say i did it out of guilt because lets face it Jake was right; I was the reason Mitchie was in a horrible situation. I gulped the drink and felt it go down and felt more angry. Damn Mitchie. Damn Jake. Damn me. I poured more and took another swing and hoped it would have made me feel something; but nothing came. I don't know how long I sat there alone drink after drink until I was interrupted by footsteps.

NATE POV

As I walked into Shane's house I was met the glow of the fireplace in the family's room and made my way and stopped at the sight of a half drunk Shane. He was sitting in one of the study chairs with a drink in his hands and a almost empty bottle in front on the table. I had a strong feeling that was a full bottle not to long ago.

"Well isn't it Nate," Shane slurred.

"I came to check on you?" I grabbed the bottle out of his hands. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"What exactly am I doing except wasting away drowning my problems dealing," he laughed pitiful and finished off his drink.

"Come on man," i helped him up from his seat and supported him as we walked upstairs because he was too drunk to even stand. I felt sorry for him as I knew what he was feeling. He lost the person he loved as did I. I decided to get him a break at least for tonight.

"I love you man," he said as we made our way to the washroom as I thought it would be long till he got sick. Right on cue Shane became sick as soon as he reached the toilet. I knelt beside him and padded his back and neck with a damp cloth.

Once he was done he just laid there head against the cold tiled wall with his eyes closed.

I sat back with my back against the tub and watched him try to sleep and placed my face in my hands. How did we go from having everything we wanted to losing it all in a spam of a few hours.

SHANE POV

I woke up with the biggest headache and found myself on the bathroom floor. I looked over and found Nate asleep against the tub. I was a bit dizzy as I got up from the floor and saw that the sun had started to rise. I tried to remember how I ended up in the washroom and everything came back. What's left for me? What do l have? I looked at Nate asleep silently saying I'm sorry.

NATE POV

I woke up and saw that the sun was up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to see that Shane wasn't there. I got up and shredded my legs before going to Shane's room thinking he must have gone there during the night and hadn't bothered to wake me. I noticed the door open but Shane wasn't there. I walked in and saw that his closet door was open so were a few of his drawers with things missing alongside his guitar. On his bed was a piece of paper. I started to read it when Isis came in.

"Nate?" she asked. "have you seen Shane?"

I finished reading the note. It said that he was sorry for all he had done and needed to be alone to deal. And he wasn't sure when he was coming back.

"He's gone," I told her. I handed her the note and she started to cry after reading it.

I hugged her and tried to contain myself realizing I had lost my two best friends and I could not talk to Caitlyn. What was happening? It dawned on me that everything changed and nothing was going to be the same again. That scared me.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Author's Note: So that is it. The sequel is finished and I will be working on another one which will be taken place months in the future at Camp Rock. **

**Thank You for reading and if you have anything you want to see from any of the character please write and I will make everyone happy. **


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you everyone for reading. Please check out the third installment on my profile called Nobody's Perfect.


End file.
